Suffer
by ShadowLvr15
Summary: When you're the runt of the litter, you suffer. When you have heterochromia, you suffer. When you lose your mind, you suffer. Sometimes, life just hurts.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I decided to do my version of Infinite's backstory. This part is kind of short, but I hope someone will enjoy. Please read and review!**

Heat, dust, sand. Those were three things you could count on in the desert. As a result, not many lived there. But, dotted across the dry landscape, a few villages were dotted here and there.

In the farthest corner, a small community not only survived, but thrived in the harsh conditions.

Adobe houses lined up in rows, walls touching. A stone wall surrounded them, protecting all who lived there.

Black jackal children ran up and down the streets playing together. Yes, it was a jackal community.

Since other Mobians did not trust the shifty creatures, they'd banded together. Keeping outsiders away, and their bloodline strong.

On this hot day in August, the pack leader, the alpha, was walking through the village streets. He was making sure his pack was safe and doing well.

As he passed the market stalls, two jackal boys tumbled into his path. He stopped, watching with amusement as they tussled around in the dirt and sand.

"Hah!" The bigger one yelled, "eat dirt Butch!"

"Get off me Hutch!" Butch complained.

Hutch tossed his head and laughed. He ran a hand through his short mane and helped up his brother.

Butch just snarled and shoved Hutch's shoulder.

"Come on bro," he laughed, "lighten up. I'm just helping you get stronger ya know."

He rolled his golden eyes.

"What are you boys doing?" The alpha asked the teens.

"We were just practicing sir," said Hutch, dipping his head.

Butch kept his head down in submission, but showed his teeth slightly.

Without warning, the alpha swatted the boy's head. Causing him to tumble to the ground with a yip. "Are you challenging me pup?" His voice growled and his lip pulled up to show his fangs.

"...No sir," he said finally with a small growl.

"Good." He stood back to his full height.

"Ace!" Yelled another male while running up to them. "Sir! Nia's having the pups!"

Golden eyes widened and he hurried to his house.

"What were you thinking Butch?!" Hutch yelled exasperatedly at his brother. "You can't take on the alpha! He'll kill you!"

"Not yet brother," he smirked, "not yet."

Ace hurried into the mud house. His mate Nia was laying on their bed. She looked up tiredly when she saw him. A weak smile was on her face.

Ace slowly walked over to her.

Ten black and white bundles of fur were curled up at her side.

"Eight are girls," she said.

The smallest pup was pushed to the side, outside the group. Small whines escaped him as he reached for his mother.

"That's one of the boys," said Nia, "and the youngest." She picked him up to feed him.

His mane was quite long for a newborn, already past his shoulders. When he opened his eyes, instead of gold like all jackal, the right eye was bright blue, and the left eye was gold.

He let out soft yips as he ate, and snuggled against his mama.

When she put him down with the other pups, the girls pushed him away. She frowned, he was already an outcast to his siblings. But the other male, the biggest pup, went over and pulled him close, wrapping his tail around him to keep him warm.

The small pup's whines died down and he buried his face into his brother's chest with a content sigh.

Ace and Nia smiled at each other, he would be alright.


	2. Chapter 1

"Wait for me!" The little jackal yelled as he ran after his siblings. He stumbled but didn't fall. "Jay! Slow down!"

His elder brother slowed and took his hand. The two walked through the sand, following their sisters to the climbing rocks.

"Jay! Come on!" Yelled the eldest sister. "Leave Finn behind! No one wants the little runt around anyway!"

Jay frowned, "don't say those things Nadia."

She just scoffed, "fine. You're the only one he's holding back anyway." Then she ran ahead.

Finn squeezed Jay's hand, "I'm sorry Jay... I just wanna..."

"Don't even finish that sentence." Jay said putting a finger against his little brother's lips. "You don't have to apologize for being small, that just means you'll grow the most."

Finn grinned, his sharp teeth glinting. "I'll be the toughest jackal there is."

Jay ruffled his mane, "you sure will."

When the two boys reached the climbing rocks, their sisters were already there. Along with some other jackal children.

Butch and Hutch were at the top of the pile. "Will you quit Butch?" Snapped Hutch. His brother was trying to push him off.

"Calm down you pup," smirked Butch.

Hutch huffed and pulled his shoulder length, white mane into a a low knot. Then he sat cross legged on the flat rock on top and closed his eyes.

Butch's eyes glinted with bad intentions as he saw Finn and Jay approach. He jumped down in front of Finn.

The little pup flinched and stepped closer to Jay.

He bent down, grinned, and ran his tongue over his fangs, "what are you doing here little pup?"

"I-I..." Finn trembled. Butch was a very intimidating jackal. He was so much bigger than them. His mane was shaved on the left side, and all the rest of it was pushed over his right shoulder.

"Leave him alone!" Barked Jay.

Finn looked up at his mohawked older brother with adoration in his blue and gold eyes. Jay was so brave.

"Oh yeah?" Butch snarled. "Make me." He then pushed Jay's chest, causing him to fall backwards.

Finn gasped and darted for the climbing rocks as Butch grabbed for him. The little jackal grabbed hold of a rock and scrambled up. He screamed as Butch grabbed his tail.

Butch laughed with sick delight.

Jay jumped to his feet and ran towards them, "leave him alone!"

While Butch was distracted, Finn got his tail free and scrambled to the top.

Hutch opened his eyes at the commotion.

When Butch reached the top, he showed Finn his teeth. Finn yelped and ducked behind Hutch.

"Leave the kid alone Butch. He's not hurting anything."

"Get out of my way Hutch, that little rat is mine." He swung his hand as he said so.

"He didn't do anything to you, he's just a pup." Hutch glared at his brother.

"I don't care!" His grin grew sinister, "he's the alpha's pup."

As he lunged for him, Finn screamed and hit the ground, covering his head with his hands.

At that moment, the rocks gave way. Finn and Hutch fell back down the rocks to the ravine behind them.

Hutch grabbed a rock sticking out with one hand, and Finn by the tail with the other.

Finn's eyes widened as he looked down to the ground below. "Jay!" He cried, "help me!"

Jay had reached the top of the rocks, "Finn!"

Butch was on his stomach reaching for his brother. "Hutch!" He tried, but couldn't reach him. He'd fallen too far for his arm to reach.

Jay knelt beside him, "let me help."

"Get out of the way pup! You're too small." He snapped.

"My brother's down there too!" He cried. His eyes grew moist at the thought of Finn falling to his death below. He had to protect him.

When Hutch saw Jay he swung Finn up. Finn screamed until Jay caught him.

Hutch grabbed the rocks with his other hand. "Butch!" He cried as his feet scrabbled against the rocks, "help!"

"Butch," Jay said, "let us help."

"Fine," he snapped.

Jay grabbed Butch's tail, and Finn grabbed Jay's.

Butch stretched down to reach Hutch's hands. His brother reached up and grabbed them.

"Pull!" Butch cried.

Jay pulled with all his might. Finn did too. But they couldn't pull him up. Instead, they started sliding down too.

"Butch!" Hutch called, "let go! You'll fall too!"

"No!" Butch cried as a few tears brimmed his eyes, "I'm not going to let you go!"

Hutch closed his eyes tight as they burned with tears. "I'm sorry Butch," he whispered. He let go with one hand and reached up. His claws swiped across Butch's cheek.

Butch yowled and let go, clutching the wound.

Hutch fell to the ground, his scream echoing in their ears.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hutch!" Butch screamed. The jackal climbed down the rocks to the ravine below.

Finn gasped and hurried after him.

"Finn," Jay cried, "wait!" He scrambled after his brother.

When they reached the bottom, Butch was holding Hutch's body in his arms. Soft sobs escaped the teen as he clutched his brother.

Finn rushed over to them. "Hutch! Are you ok?!"

Butch shoved him away, "get away from him!"

Finn's eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry! I..."

"If it wasn't for you he'd still be alive! But he's dead..." He held his brother's mangled body to his chest. "He's dead!" Butch hunched forward and sobbed, his mane falling in his face.

"Finn!" A female called running towards them.

The pup turned around, "mama!"

His father was right behind her. "What happened?" He asked.

Butch turned to face them. Nia gasped. Blood ran down his cheek and his eyes were full of hate. "He's dead!" He shouted, "they killed him!"

Ace walked over to them. Hutch was limp in Butch's arms. Blood dripped down his face from the cut in his forehead, and his limbs were bent at an unnatural angle. Butch hiccuped as he held back his sobs. Ace knelt down and softly brushed Hutch's mane back from his face. Then he gently picked the boy up. "Let's get back to the village."

"My baby!" His mother gasped as she hurried over to the alpha. She took his body in her arms, "what happened?"

"He fell off the climbing rocks down the ravine," Ace said quietly.

She cried while clutching Hutch to her chest. Her mate appeared in the doorway. "Come inside Butch," he said guiding his remaining son into the home.

Finn flinched at the glare Butch gave him. Nia held him to her side and patted the side of his head.

After Hutch's mother calmed down she turned to Ace. "Thank you for bringing my baby home." A few tears slipped down her cheeks as she said so.

"We'll prepare a burial for him tonight." Ace said with a dip of his head. Over the years he'd had to bury many jackals, but it never got it any easier.

She nodded.

"Would you like Nia to help prepare his body?" He asked.

"Please. I don't think I can do this on my own." Small hiccups left her throat as she smoothed Hutch's mane.

Nia nudged Finn over to his brother, "Jay. You take Finn home now. I'll see you two this evening."

Jay nodded and the two pups headed for their Adobe home.

"Thank you for your help Nia," whispered the female as she set down an oil lamp.

"It's no problem Kora," Nia said while wetting a cloth. She wiped the dried blood off Hutch's forehead.

Kora sniffled as she cleaned her son.

"Hutch was a good boy," Nia said while detangling his mane. "He would have been a fine warrior someday."

"Thank you. I know he would." She sighed as she set down the bowl of water. "I'll be alright." Her eyes gazed over to the hallway to the boy's room, "I just hope Butch will be."

Butch lay back on his bed staring at the ceiling. Hutch was gone, and he wasn't coming back. He turned on his side and clutched his pillow to his chest. The room felt strangely empty without Hutch. One thing was for certain, he was going to get that pup.

"You children aren't going to the climbing rocks anymore," Ace said sternly while folding his arms across his chest.

"That's not fair!" Nadia protested, "this whole thing was Finn's fault!"

"You will not speak that way about your brother," he snapped. "Finn didn't mean for anything like this to happen."

"Maybe not. But if he wasn't so weak and pathetic Hutch would still be alive." She snapped.

Finn was hiding behind the door listening. He flinched at his sister's words and tears threatened to spill. It wasn't his fault. Was it?

 **Sorry this is kind of short. Trying to build up the plot. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Sadly Hutch had to go:( I got attached to the guy. And poor Finn, sadly things have to get worse for him. I wanted to explore jackal culture a bit in this. I like to imagine them as more wild and primitive compared to other Mobians. So this will get a little gritty.**

 **Enjoy! Please read and review!**

Finn bolted upright in bed. His eyes were wide and his ears twitched, listening.

"Mhmm..." Jay mumbled rubbing his eyes, "Finn? What's wrong?"

"I heard something. Someone's in the house." He sounded afraid.

"You're imagining things Finn," groaned Jay, "go back to sleep." He lay back down.

Finn lay back beside his brother. Their sisters, who were sleeping in their bed, hadn't even stirred. He guessed he was overreacting. He'd been on edge ever since Hutch died months ago.

As soon as his eyes closed there was a crash and wood splintering.

All the pups shot up.

"What's going on Jay?" Whispered Nadia.

"I don't know."

Just then, their mother screamed and their father came crashing through the bedroom door. Nadia and the girls shrieked, ducking under the covers.

Butch stood in the doorway where the wooden door once stood. Bloodlust was in his eyes. "Miss me pups?" He grinned. Finn gasped as Butch grabbed his father by the chest. "I'm gonna be the alpha now." He smirked. Butch took a small blade from his waist and stabbed Ace in the chest repeatedly.

Nia ran into the room. "Leave my mate alone!"

As she tried to stop him he shoved her off. She cried out as she crashed into a table.

Finn buried his face into Jay's chest as the two faught.

After a minute, the room fell silent. Finn opened his blue eye, and he wished he hadn't. His father was dead, Butch standing over him. Butch tossed his head back and laughed.

Nia cried as she looked down at her mate.

"Now," Butch brushed his mane back. "You'll be my alpha female." He grabbed Nia by the arm and pulled her to him. "But, I'll have to get rid of your pups first." He tied Nia to the bed frame and advanced towards the girls.

Jay held Finn's face to his chest as Butch slaughtered their siblings. Finn bawled. He knew what was happening.

The elder jackal yanked Finn out of Jay's arms and held him up by the mane. "You're next pup."

"No!" Jay yelled and leaped at Butch's face. Snarling and biting. Jay yelped as he was swatted across the room. His muzzle stinging, he moved his hand to it and pulled it away at the feel of blood.

"Don't kill me," Finn whimpered, "please?"

Butch laughed, "I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to make you suffer. Like you did to me." He pinned Finn to the floor by the throat.

"No!" Nia screamed pulling on the ropes, "leave my boys alone!"

He grinned at her wickedly, "relax. You'll have more." He took his blade and positioned it against the skin above Finn's blue eye.

"No!" Finn shouted as he squirmed, "No!" Searing pain shot through his face as the blade was drug down. Finn screamed until he was hoarse.

Butch shoved him across the room into Jay. Fin just covered his eye and cried as their mother was drug into the other room.

* * *

The next morning, when Finn woke up, his mother was in the bed with him and Jay. "Mama?" He asked.

She opened her golden eyes, "what is it sweetie?" Her voice sounded tired.

"Are you ok?" He looked up at her with concern.

She ran her fingers through his mane, "I'll be fine. What about your eye? Did you clean it?"

"Jay helped me," he sniffled.

"Good."

It wasn't long until Butch entered the room.

Jay's fur bristled and he growled at the other's approach.

"You think you're tough huh?" He grinned. With a quick motion, he grabbed Jay by the ears. "Well I've got news for you." His voice lowered to a sinister whisper, "you're not." Jay yelped as the side of his head collided with wall.

"Leave my brother alone!" Finn shouted.

Butch glared at him. "You wanna take me on too?" He got up in Finn's face, causing him to whimper and cower. "You're weak and pathetic," he spat.

Finn's eye quivered with fear. He didn't know what to do.

Butch backed away and headed out the front door.

* * *

That afternoon, all the townspeople were gathered around the door to the alpha's Adobe.

"What's going on?" Yelled one jackal, "where's Ace?"

Butch grinned wickedly, "I'm afraid this town is under new management." He tossed Ace's body out for the crowd to see. A collective gasp filled the air. "I'm the alpha now."

The jackals looked at one another in shock, but that's how jackal culture worked. He was their leader now.

Nia dipped her head, accepting her fate. She was glad Butch had spared her boys, but she didn't want to get to close to them and then lose them.

Finn and Jay stood behind the doorway. Both of them were scared. As Finn listened to Butch talk about how this was his town, and how Nia was his mate now, he pushed away from Jay and ran.


	5. Chapter 4

Finn finally stopped when he reached the climbing rocks. He sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He hated feeling weak and vulnerable. And he was never going to experience that emotion again.

The jackal rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky. He rested his forearm across his eyes. Small hiccups left him as he quietly sobbed. His father was gone, his sisters were gone, and all because of Butch.

"Finn!" Jay's voice called as he ran up to his brother. "Finn," he gasped. His little brother was splayed out, his mane spread in the sand. Jay knelt beside Finn. He softly smoothed the short fur on Finn's stomach. "Are you ok?"

A shuddering gasp escaped the smaller jackal's throat. "I'm not."

"Is there something I can do?" Golden eyes were filled with concern.

"Not unless you can bring papa back," Finn whimpered.

Jay's eyes watered, "I wish I could Finn," he sniffled, "I wish I could."

* * *

About an hour later, Finn was finally out of tears. Jay just sat and held him, letting his brother cry.

"Feel better?" He asked.

Finn wiped his nose with the heel of his hand. Snot and mucus showed on his hand. "Uh huh."

Jay stood up, "come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

The two pups stumbled into town. Finn was lightheaded and had a headache.

They went to the small well to get water. Jay pulled the bucket up and got a couple rags. He wet the cloth and wiped Finn's face, gently cleaning his eye. Then he took the dry one and tied it around his head over his blue eye.

The other jackals were watching the two with an expression of pity. Finn stared at the ground. He just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

That evening, Finn, Jay, Butch, and Nia, were sitting around the table for dinner. Finn picked at his plate of food absently. He wasn't hungry, but had to sit there till he was excused. He picked the game apart with a claw.

"Don't waste your food," snapped Butch.

Finn glared, "I'm not, hungry." His voice was filled with malice. Butch growled at him, but Finn didn't back down.

"Finn," said Nia, "please." Her eyes silently pleaded for him to submit.

Reluctantly, Finn lowered his fur and stopped showing his teeth. Only for the sake of his mother. He raised the meat to his mouth and took a bite. The tough and tasteless food stuck in his throat.

At least Jay was eating. He was starving. The mohawked pup quickly finished his plate. He wished there was more, but he couldn't ask for another helping unless it was offered to him. Gold eyes looked at the food longingly.

Wordlessly, Finn slid his plate over to him. "You can have mine Jay."

"Are you sure?"

Finn nodded, "I'm sure."

Jay's ears perked up, and he scarfed down Finn's plate too.

Finn rested his head on his palm. He glanced over at Butch, three claw shaped scars were on his cheek from when Hutch swiped at him in order to save the three of them. He frowned. Hutch would be so upset if he knew what Butch had done. Even though Hutch was strong, he never used it to hurt others. He would've been a much better alpha than Butch.

The new alpha was eating his food. He stopped chewing when he saw Finn looking at him. His eyes narrowed, "what do you want?"

One gold eye looked over at his mother. She looked worried. "Nothing Butch," he sighed. "Nothing."

* * *

It wasn't long after Butch took over that Finn decided he needed to be stronger. He was tired of feeling weak and helpless. So he was going to do something about it.

Late at night, when everyone was asleep, he got up and snuck over to Butch and his mother's room.

Jay stirred and his ear twitched, but he didn't wake.

Finn let out the breath he was holding and continued to the bedroom.

"Where is it?" He muttered to himself as he opened dresser drawers and sifted through the items inside. Blue and gold eyes swept over the room. They settled on a case above the head of the bed.

Finn swallowed nervously. He wasn't sure how heavy a sleeper Butch was. But he couldn't give up now.

Black boots swiftly and softly carried him over to the bed. Butch was asleep with his arm draped across Nia's waist. She was asleep too.

Finn swallowed the vomit that rose up in his throat. It made him sick to think of his mother being Butch's mate. What made it worse was that even though she'd been upset about it at first, now she seemed to be accepting, even enjoying it.

He frowned as she shifted closer to Butch in her sleep. Finn's mane fell around his shoulders as he shook his head. He had to stay focused on getting that chest.

Finn stood on his tiptoes and grabbed the chest. Butch would notice the chest missing, but he'd never know he'd taken what was inside.

Quickly, Finn's claws opened the latched and lifted the lid. A red sword rested on the velvet.

Awe rose up in the jackal's chest and his eyes burned with unshed tears. "Father's sword," he whispered. The adolescent took the blade and returned the chest. Then made a hasty retreat from the room.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows! Glad someone enjoys reading this. In this chapter we get to see more of Finn and Jay's relationship. Enjoy, and please review**

* * *

Down by the climbing rocks, Finn was setting up a practice dummy. He was going to get stronger.

After he got set up he took the sword in his hands. He was clumsy, and unsure of how to hold it. He did his best, but struggled a bit under the weight of the blade.

Finn lifted it up and swung wildly, completely missing the dummy altogether. He huffed with irritation and went to try again.

As he lifted the sword above his head a voice interrupted him. "What are you doing?"

He yelped and toppled forward from the weight. Lifting his head out of the sand, he glared at his brother. "Don't sneak up on me like that." He grumbled. Getting to his feet he went to retrieve the sword.

Jay folded his arms across his chest, "you still haven't answered my question."

Finn huffed and held the blade over shoulder. Then he turned to face Jay, "he said what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Trying to get yourself killed," Jay smirked and mischief danced in his eyes.

Finn rolled his eyes in annoyance and positioned himself to try again. This time, his hair fell into his face as he swung, blocking his vision. He yelped as he lost his footing and toppled to the ground.

Jay doubled over with laughter at his little brother.

Finn glared as he brushed his mane away from his scarred, blue eye. Thankfully he could still see out of it despite the wound he'd received seasons ago.

The mohawked jackal with a scar on his nose finally stopped laughing. Then he reached to help Finn up. The long haired jackal took it and got to his feet.

"You're going to need a lot of practice Finn," Jay stated as he looked out over the desert town surrounded by stone walls. "How long do you think it took them to build this place?" He asked, going off on a tangent.

Finn shrugged, "dunno. I'm just glad I didn't have to do it."

Jay sat cross legged in the sand, leaning against the rocks. "Do you ever think about the future Finn?"

The younger brother paused his swordplay. "No."

"I do."

"Why would you do something stupid like that for?" He asked, stabbing his sword in the sand and plopping down beside Jay.

"Don't you ever wonder what's out there beyond these walls? Surely there's more to life than this worthless village." Jay huffed, his hands falling to his sides.

"I don't really care at the moment Jay," Finn snapped, "don't you see what's happening? Butch's hold is getting stronger."

Jay raised a brow and looked at his younger brother. "Isn't that what's supposed to happen? Alphas are supposed to be strong."

"He's not supposed to be the alpha!" Finn snapped jumping to his feet, "father is! And now mother is falling in love with him!"

Jay narrowed his eyes, "you really believe that? You really believe she would do something like that? I know she loved father more than anything." Anger bubbled up in his stomach that Finn would even think something like that.

"When I went to get father's sword she was snuggled up with him Jay!" Finn yelled clenching his fists.

Jay blinked in surprise, "what?" He whispered.

"Yeah. It made me sick to my stomach to see that." Finn's voice cracked as he said those words. As if hearing them out loud made it more true. "She was supposed to love father. Not that monster."

Jay drew a deep breath and ran a hand across his mohawk. "Now what?"

"I dunno. But I'm going to put an end to it."

Jay's ear twitched, "do you hear that?"

"No." Finn responded, swiveling his ear trying to listen. "What is it?"

Jay jumped to his feet, "sounds like their going on a hunt." He ran over to the stone wall and scrambled up. Finn was right behind him.

When they reached the top they looked out over the jackals. About twenty males were gathered by the gates, getting ready to head out. The gate had already closed behind them.

Butch stood in front of the men. He was giving out orders.

Finn grinned, "he's leaving with them."

"Too bad we're not going with them," Jay sighed resting his chin on his arms.

"You couldn't pay me to spend time with him," huffed Finn. "Come on, let's go check on mother."

* * *

"Mother?" Finn called as the entered the Adobe.

"What?" She snapped coming out of the kitchen. The boys flinched at her tone. "I'm sorry boys, I'm just tired." She looked exhausted. Her eyes held dark circles.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked going to her, "are you not sleeping well?"

"I slept fine Jay," she muttered.

"Then what's wrong?" Finn asked.

She smiled and shook her head, ponytail bouncing. "You don't need to worry about me." Her hand moved to her stomach, "I'm just expecting a litter of pups."

Jay's eyes widened and Finn's heart lurched into his throat. "Pups?" He whispered.

Nia nodded, "yes."

"And you're happy about that?"

"I am."

"But why?" Finn yelled, "they're not father's."

Nia moved to him and placed a hand on his cheek, "Finn honey, please try to understand."

He jerked away, "understand what?!" His eyes shone with hurt and despair, "that you betrayed father?!"

"Finn, sometimes you just have to move on. Butch is the alpha now, and we follow him." She turned her attention back to the dishes.

He couldn't describe the hurt and betrayal coursing through his veins. His eyes closed and he clenched his fists. "Do you love him?" He dared ask over after opening them.

Nia paused, then continued washing, "I don't know what you mean."

Finn grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around to face him. "Yes you do. Do you love him?" She bit her lip and looked away. Her son was bigger than her now. And she was almost fearful of him. "Answer the question!" He yelled. Reluctantly, she nodded. Finn released her and turned away, "I don't believe this."

Nia reached for him, "please, let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it!" He shouted while jerking away from his mother, "I don't want to hear another word about our society. This is not ok with me."

"This isn't about you Finn! This is about me!" Tears rolled down her muzzle, "I'm going to be happy! And I don't need your approval!" She turned away and closed her eyes, "you would've been better off if Butch killed you. At least then you wouldn't be so hateful."

"Mother," Jay gasped.

Finn recoiled from the sting of her words. it hurt. He thought she cared about him. Without another word, he darted from the house.


	7. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to the one guest who always reviews! I love hearing your input. I'd love to hear any suggestions for ideas from anyone. Enjoy the next chapter**

* * *

Weeks passed. Finn had grown quite skilled in his swordplay. Jay had taken up daggers. Both of them were strong warriors.

Finn yelled as he struck the dummy with his red blade. Each hit fueled his anger and rage. Jay glanced up from sharpening his dagger, but otherwise did not react.

Finally, his blade stabbed into the dummy, and sand spilled out. He huffed and tossed his sword down. Then he grabbed his canteen and took a long swig of water. He then dumped the rest of it on his head to cool off. Slinging his mane, water splattered on the sand. His ear twitched at the sound of metal scraping rock. "You hear that Jay?"

The elder jackal lifted his head. "Yeah. I think someone's trying to climb the wall."

Both of them jumped up and ran down to where the sound was coming from. By the time they reached the spot, two red wolves were standing there looking around.

Finn leaped and tackled one to the ground, snarling and showing his fangs. The young wolf under him squirmed trying to get free. "What are you doing here?!" Finn demanded while pinning the male's wrists above his head on the sand.

Finn yelped as something hard connected with the side of his head, sending him sprawling in the sand. He shook his head to get his mane out of his face, sending a glare in the other wolf's direction.

"You leave my brother alone!" She shouted. A metal object Finn had never seen before was in her hand. Her fists rested at her sides and she was breathing hard.

Blue and gold eyes narrowed and he got to his feet. Running towards her, he raised his red sword and swung it towards her. She yipped and kept to the side. His blade slung sand and he growled in frustration. Pulling his sword free, he lunged for her again.

This time, she met him with her weapon. Sparks flew as the metal clashed together. Finn yelled as he pushed her back. She jumped up on a rock and growled. Baring her teeth and showing her weapon.

"Gaia stop!" The other wolf shouted running towards them and putting his hands up. "We're not here to fight."

Finn slowly lowered his blade. "Why are you here then?" His deep voice growled at the spectacled wolf.

"We just wanted to see what was on the other side of the wall." He said. "We didn't mean to intrude."

Jay shoved Finn out of the way. "You mean there's life on the other side of the wall?" He asked incredulously.

Gaia quirked a brow and tilted her head, "why wouldn't there be?"

Jay let out a relieved gasp. "Did you hear that Finn? We could actually get out of here." He picked Finn up by the waist and spun him around.

Finn pushed out of his grip. "We can't leave Jay. Mother needs us here. Especially since her pups will be here soon."

Jay folded his arms across his chest and gave him a judging look. "Even though she doesn't care about us anymore? And what she said to you? You really want to stay here?"

Finn rubbed his eyes, "Jay. I have to take care of things here." He glanced sideways at Jay, "and you do too."

He sighed, "right as always. So," he turned to the wolves, "you saw what's over here. Now you can leave."

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Gaia asked glaring. "What are you hiding?"

He ran a hand through his mohawk. "Nothing. Other jackals don't take kindly to strangers."

"And you do?" She smirked. "Pretty boy here didn't seem too." Her brother chuckled behind his glove and Finn sent a warning growl his way.

He cleared his throat and adjusted his black, plastic framed glasses. "I'm Gadget by the way." Gadget held out his hand to shake.

Finn just lifted his lip to show his sharp canine tooth. He wasn't interested in making friends. He turned away, picked up his sword, and headed back to the village.

Weeks passed. Gadget and his sister Gaia had been coming and visiting the jackal brothers regularly. Jay and Gaia got along well. Gadget tried to get to know Finn, but Finn held no interest. Gadget would babble away to Finn about his latest inventions, while Jay asked Gaia about life outside the desert.

One day, Finn was sitting on a rock while the other three were talking. He just wasn't feeling up to talking with everyone today. He aggressively took a bite of the jerky he was eating.

Gaia noticed he seemed upset. She adjusted her ponytail and went over to him. "Hey." She said sitting beside him. He nodded. "So, why are you over here? Don't you want to sit with us?"

He drug his hand down his face and sighed. "Just got a lot going on."

She leaned forward, red hair falling over her shoulder. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He shook his head. She licked her lips, "well, I'll be here if you ever wanna talk."

* * *

 **Gadget makes an appearance in this chapter, you'll see why I gave him a sister in later chapters. Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Finn ran and ran. He wiped his eyes as the tears fell. Why did it hurt so much? He wasn't supposed to. He lost his footing and stumbled to the sandy ground. His fist pounded the ground and he rested his head in the sand and sobbed.

"Finn?" Gaia's voice asked, "Finn what happened?" She knelt down and rested her hand on his shoulder blades.

He didn't respond to her, and he couldn't stop crying. He hated it. Being weak and vulnerable.

Gaia sat in the sand beside him. She ran her hand through his mane, listening to his sobs. It made her upset to see him like this. Finn was the toughest person she knew, and now he was reduced to shambles.

He finally calmed down. "What happened Finn?" She asked again.

He sat up and wiped his face. "It's nothing," he sniffled.

"It most certainly is not nothing. You were just bawling your eyes out two minutes ago." She frowned. "If you talk about it you'll feel better."

"I don't want to talk about it. What part of that do you not understand?" He was getting upset with her. She got to his nerves. Gadget did too, but not as much.

"Finn," she protested as he stood up to leave. "Calm down. It'll be ok."

He whirled around to face her, "it's not ok. And it's not going to be! Nothing's ok anymore." His voice cracked.

"Why Finn?" She yelled throwing her hands up, "why is your life so horrible? Don't you think other people have problems?"

"You want to know why?! You really want to know?" He got in her face, "how about because my sisters hated me? An innocent jackal got killed because of me? And then his brother went psyco and killed my father, my sisters, took my mother as his mate? Gave her a pup? He gave me this scar?" He yelled pointing at his blue eye. "And now she loves him instead of father?" He sniffled, "and now my mother hates me and Jay. All she cares about is her new pup, and, him." His voice grew cold at the last word. He sniffed and wiped his face, "he wants me and Jay to call him father. And he's not," he drew a shuddering breath, "he never will be."

Without warning, Gaia grabbed him for a hug. "I know I can't fix it, but I'll be here for you."

He rested his face on her shoulder and sobbed.

* * *

"Hey Finn," Gadget grinned and waved as the long maned jackal approached the group. Finn tossed his head in acknowledgement and plopped down next to him.

Gaia was unzipping her shoulder bag. Jay leaned over her shoulder, "what did you bring?" She rolled her eyes and shoved him away.

"Here." She tossed a water bottle to him, and one to Finn. "Hungry?" She rummaged through the bag. Finn's ears perked up a little bit, but he didn't respond. Gaia pulled out some fish wrapped in paper.

Jay yelped as he fumbled for it. "What is it?" He asked, "it's slimy, and smells weird."

Gaia looked over at him, "you've never seen fish before?"

He shook his head, "all we usually eat is snakes and lizards. Sometimes birds if we're lucky." He muttered while picking the paper off the fish.

Finn quickly snatched it from him as he rose it to his mouth, "we have to cook it first Jay."

He scratched the back of his head. "Oh. Right."

By the time the fire was made and the fish was cooked it was after dark. Finn was sitting by himself, tearing into the fish's flesh with his teeth. Gaia glanced over at him. He spit some bones out on the sand. Gaia went and sat beside him. "Hey."

"Hey." He licked some of the fish oil off his fingers and tossed the bones on the ground, covering them with sand.

"Doing ok?" She asked resting her hand on his shoulder. He nodded.

Jay nudged Gadget, "check it out." The wolf looked over at them. They were talking quietly.

"Can I tell you something?" Gadget asked. He took his glasses off and cleaned them. Then put them back on his face. Jay nodded. "Gaia likes Finn." The jackal gave him a blank look. "I mean she really likes him."

His eyes filled with realization, "oh. She likes him likes him."

"Yeah." Gadget nodded. "Think she has a chance?"

Jay exhaled through his nose. "I don't know. I think Finn has his mind on things other than a mate right now."

Gadget frowned and pushed his glasses up his nose. "You mean jackals don't marry for love?"

"No. We don't even really marry per say, we just choose a mate." Jay said. "the important thing is to keep jackal blood strong. Even if he does like her, he can't be with her. Their pups wouldn't be full jackal blood."

Gadget's nose wrinkled in thought. He didn't want his sister to get hurt. Their culture sure was odd.

* * *

The seasons passed. Gaia and Finn became good friends. So did Gadget. Finn had even been training him to fight.

Gadget swallowed some water and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"You're getting better," said Finn while dumping water on his mane and shaking himself dry.

Shouting was heard from the gates. Finn took off to see what was going on. Jay followed right behind him.

Several jackals were gathered around something. Finn shoved someone out the of the way. "What's happening?" Blue and gold eyes widened. Two female jackals he'd never seen before were passed out on the ground.

"Get them inside!" Yelled one of the sentries. Finn huffed as he picked up the smaller female and draped her over his shoulders. The other girl was picked up and both were carried inside.


	9. Chapter 8

**thanks for the over 600 views everyone! It means a lot! Again, please read and review!**

* * *

"Nghh," groaned a soft voice as she shifted in the bed. She slowly blinked open her golden eyes.

The room was dark, and panic rose up into her chest. As she sat up, pain shot through her side. She gasped and clutched it. After a moment, she caught her breath. Then gazed around the room. Nothing looked familiar.

Someone was sitting in a chair by the doorway. She gasped as the long maned, male jackal shifted and opened his eyes. One blue, one gold. His blue eye was scarred, and he was very intimidating. "Wh-what do you want from me?" She whispered.

His ear twitched as her soft, melodic voice reached him. He stood and walked over to her. "What brings you here?"

She flinched at the deep harshness of his voice. It sent chills up her spine. "I was exiled from my pack," the female jackal whispered.

He leaned closer to her, sniffing her face and mane. No male's scent was on her. His eyes swept over her. Her ears were pinned and her eyes wide with fear. She was small for a jackal, but very pretty. In a soft way. "Why? What have you done?"

Her breath hitched. It wasn't something she wanted to share, but he was obviously the alpha, so she had to tell him. "I can't find a mate," Her golden eyes fell to her lap, "no one wants me." She wiped her eyes as a few tears fell, "I'm sure you can see why."

He frowned. Sure she wasn't as tough and wild as most females, but she was beautiful. He exhaled sharply through his nose. "What's your name?"

She held her hand out, "Bella. Yours alpha?"

His eyes widened. She thought he was the alpha. A rush of warmth flooded through his core, she thought he was strong. When he realized she was still waiting for an answer he shook out of his thoughts, and cleared his throat. "I'm not the alpha. My mother's mate is. But thank you for thinking so highly of me." He took her hand, "my name is Finn. It's a pleasure."

She smiled, and a blush rose on her cheeks. She gasped all of a sudden. "My sister, where is she?"

"The other girl? She's in the next room." Finn said gesturing to a door. "Don't worry, she's fine. My mother is checking on her."

Bella nodded while wiping the moisture from her eyes. "Thank you Finn. This means a lot to me."

Finn's mother entered the room. "Finn?" Her eyes narrowed, "what are you doing in here?" She moved to shove him out.

"It's ok," Bella spoke up, "really. He was just checking on me." She smoothed the blankets on her lap. "How's my sister?"

"She's all right dear." Nia pushed Finn aside and tucked Bella in. "She's got some food and water in her, which is what we need to do for you. Finn go to the kitchen and get her something."

Finn huffed at her demanding attitude, but still went to find something for her to eat.

* * *

"What are you doing Finn?" A pup's voice asked sweetly from her spot at the table. He simply ignored her while sifting through the cabinet. She frowned as she ate her snack. "Finn!"

He slammed the cabinet shut and turned toward her, "what?!" He yelled with irritation. His face softened when he saw his young half sister. "Sorry Keelie."

She grinned and swallowed the rest of her food, "s'okay. Mama's being bossy again?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He chuckled, "you could say that. I'm getting something for Bella to eat." His hands pulled some dried lizard and scorpions out of the cabinet.

"Bella huh?" Keelie smiled resting her chin on her hands. "You like her," she teased while drawing out the i.

Finn looked over his shoulder and sent a glare in her direction, "hush Keelie." She just smiled at him. Then she hopped down from the table, and carried on her merry way.

Finn reentered the room, holding a plate of food and a cup of water. Bella smiled at him as he came over to the bed. Nia wordlessly snatched it from his hands. "Here dear. Eat and get your strength up."

Bella thanked her, but frowned at how she treated her son. The petite female took the plate and nibbled at the food.

Finn folded his arms across his chest and scowled. His tail moved back and forth in the dust floor. Nia shoved his shoulder, "you, get out. I need to get her washed up." He grumbled under his breath, but left anyway. Not before glancing over at Bella.

She smiled at him and gave a small wave. Her face was flushed pink. She really liked Finn. He was so handsome, and strong. Yet he was kind to her. She bit her lip and looked down at her lap, he'd never choose someone like her for a mate. She wasn't strong, or brave. She was small for a jackal, and the healer in her pack said it would be difficult for her to have pups. And that was what males wanted, to preserve their bloodline.

"Something the matter dear?" Nia asked after Bella had finished eating. The alpha female took the plate from her.

"Finn is your son?" Bella asked quietly.

Nia's mouth made a straight line. "It's best you don't get involved with him dear."

"Why do you say that? He's your son. Why do you treat him as inferior? Isn't he next in line to be alpha?" She was confused.

Nia scoffed and shook her head. "He is not. His father is not my mate. My mate killed him to become alpha, so Finn's half sibling is next in line." She gathered up the dishes, "besides, he was the smallest of his litter. It's not like he's worthy of the position anyway. Pathetic." She spat the last word.

Bella's eyes narrowed as the older woman left the room. It didn't matter to her that he wasn't going to be alpha, she just liked him. Maybe she could get to know him.

* * *

A few weeks later, Bella and her sister Tempest were back on their feet. The two girls were walking through the village. Tempest was talking, but Bella wasn't really listening. Her golden eyes drifted over to Finn. The large male was sitting on the edge of the well, he was filling his canteen. She watched him with a soft smile on her face.

"Bella, hello, earth to Bella," said her sister while waving her hand in front of her face.

Bella blinked, then shook her head, "huh? Did you say something Tempest?"

Tempest chuckled. "You've already got your eye on a mate don't you?"

"What? No." She denied. But her gaze drifted back to Finn.

"Uh huh?" Tempest was obviously not buying it. She slung her arm across Bella's shoulders. "Go talk to him."

Bella shrugged away from her sister. "No I can't." She bit her lip and looked at the ground, "he'd never choose me as a mate."

Tempest grabbed her little sister's shoulders, "you need to stop putting yourself down Bella. You're beautiful. Any male would be lucky to have a girl like you. You can have a chance with him. But you won't know unless you try." She turned Bella in his direction, "now. Go talk to him."

Bella smiled, "ok." As she walked to him, he'd gotten up. He wasn't paying attention, so the two collided. The two fell to the ground, Finn on top of her. A blush rose on her cheeks, "I'm so sorry," she apologized.

He got to his feet and helped her up, "it's ok."

She rubbed her upper arm as he folded his arms across his chest. His mane blew softly in the wind. "Finn I just wanted to thank you and your family again for allowing me and Tempest to stay. It means a lot to us."

"You're welcome," he said. They stood in silence for a minute. "Would you like a tour of the village?" Finn asked. She nodded and he extended his arm for her to take.

Tempest smiled as they walked away together. She hoped they would end up together.

A male jackal with a green headband and mohawk walked up to her. The bridge of his snout was scarred. "Hello."

She eyed him warily, "what do you want?"

"My name is Jay. I just wanted to say hello to pretty lady such as yourself." He put his two pointer fingers together and dug his foot in the sand.

She tossed her head back and laughed, high ponytail bouncing. The tips of her mane brushed her shoulders. He was cute, in a simple kind of way. The female turned and walked away swinging her hips as she went. "Come on killer, show me around town. Then maybe I'll let you get me something to eat."

Jay's ears perked up and he trotted after her like a puppy. Tail wagging the whole way.

* * *

 **We get to meet some new characters in this chapter, they will play a major role in the plot. Let me know what you think please:)**


	10. Chapter 9

Tempest smiled as Jay babbled away. He was telling her all about the village and where everything was. He came across as a little clingy to her, which was odd, but she liked how he doted on her.

"Are you hungry?" Jay asked after the tour. "Cause I can get you something."

"Sure." She put her finger under his chin. He swallowed thickly and heat rushed to his face. Tempest leaned close to his muzzle, "impress me." She whispered, words sweet like honey dripping from her lips. Jay nodded. She let go and moved away.

Jay shook his head and the redness faded from his cheeks. "Come on, I know a good place to hunt."

* * *

"Your village is very nice," Bella said looking at the buildings. There wasn't a market or anything of the sort there. Just houses. "How do you get your food?" She asked.

Finn quirked a brow, "we hunt. Didn't your pack?"

"Yes." She absently played with her long braid. "But we had markets too. Traders came from all over. There were so many things to try. It was wonderful." Her voice grew wistful at the memory of her home. "Oh. Sorry," she wiped her eyes, "I didn't mean to be..."

"Don't worry about it," Finn shrugged. He scuffed the sand with a black boot, "this place never felt like home to me anyway."

Bella's mouth made an o shape. She felt bad he was so lonely. Her small hand rested on his upper arm, "I'm sorry Finn. It must be hard being an outsider."

Quickly, he shrugged away, "what makes you think that?"

"Your mother told me not to get close to you, if your own family treats you that way, you must be alone here." She stepped close to him, "it must be hard."

"If you must know," Finn huffed, "I have an older brother, and younger half sister that care about me."

"Oh. Well that's good." She cleared her throat, "but still, when most everyone is against you," she touched his arm, "I'd like to be here for you."

"Hmm," he almost smiled.

Just then, Jay came bounding back into town. Two roadrunners dangled from his paw, "hey Finn." Tempest was right behind him. "Wanna go down to the climbing rocks with us?" He held up the birds, we're going to eat."

Finn glanced sideways at Bella. She smiled, "sounds good." Then she hurried over to Tempest and took her arm.

As they walked, Bella and Tempest were a few paces behind the boys. Bella watched Finn's tail drag through the sand. "So," she asked, "you and Finn's brother. Funny he doesn't seem your type."

Tempest smiled, "I thought he'd be fun to fool around with." Bella gasped in horror. "Relax," laughed Tempest, "the more time I spent with him, the more I like him." She sighed. Her fur ruffled and she became hot and bothered thinking about him. "I hope he'll choose me."

Bella nudged her arm, "of course he will. He caught those birds for you. And that's no easy feat."

Jay dropped back to join the females. "What are you ladies talking about?" He smirked.

Tempest lowered her eyelids, "funny, we were talking about you."

His face flushed and his eyes widened, "m-me?" He stammered.

"Uh huh," she licked her lips. "It was so sweet of you to get those roadrunners for me." She put both of her arms around his neck since he'd stopped walking. "How did you know they were my favorite?" She giggled a little bit and stood on her tiptoes. Her nose brushed against his a little.

"Uhh, umm, I uhh." His face felt like it was on fire. Jay still couldn't believe that a jackal like Tempest would be interested in him. She was strong, beautiful, she knew how to get him ruffled, and he loved every second of it.

"Jay!" Finn shouted, "come on! We're wasting time!"

Jay grumbled a bit and pushed away from Tempest.

"Finn!" A little girl's voice shouted. Bella and Tempest turned to see a small pup running towards them. She stumbled and muttered under her breath. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, she ran past them up to the multi colored eyed jackal. "Finn!" She squealed as he scooped her up. "I've been looking for you."

The jackals had reached the climbing rocks, and Jay was starting a fire. "What are you doing so far from home Keelie?" Finn asked, "you know Butch won't be happy with you running around by yourself."

"Oh, that big meanie can just stuff it." She said while dismissively waving her hand.

Jay bit back a laugh at her rude remark. "Don't let your papa hear you say that about him. He won't be merciful."

"Relax Jay," she said trotting over to him, "papa won't know. Unless you tell him." She accused while placing her hands on her hips and glaring.

The mohawked jackal ruffed her hair, "secret's safe with me."

Bella frowned. "Why do you dislike your papa Keelie?" She asked while seating herself on a rock.

"He's mean to Finn," she said, "and Finn's my brother. We stick together." She grabbed Finn's arm with her paw. A determined look was on her face. "No matter what."

Some time later, all the jackals had finished eating. Tempest leaned against Jay, curling her tail around his waist. His face was red as she ran her finger up and down his chest.

Finn shook his head as he stirred the fire. Jay had better make a move, that girl was literally throwing herself at him. He could tell she was tough, perfect to keep their father's bloodline strong. "Jay," he called, gesturing for him to come over.

Jay detangled himself from her and went join his brother. "Do you like her?" Finn asked quietly.

Jay nodded while not making eye contact. "I really like her Finn." He looked up, his gold eyes met Finn's multi colored ones. "Do you think she'll want to be my mate?"

"With the way she's acting?" The two males looked over at her. She smiled and waved her fingers at Jay. Finn smirked, "definitely."

Jay grinned. "I'll ask her soon."

"You'd better." Finn said poking at the fire, "before she decides to go after someone else."

Jay nodded grimly. "So what about you and Bella?"

Finn frowned, "what about us?" He stopped stirring the fire. "She's not exactly what I'm looking for."

"Not like your in a position to be picky," the elder jackal muttered.

Before Finn could respond, footsteps entered the area. "Guess who Finn," Gaia's voice asked as she put her hands over his eyes.

Quick as a flash he grabbed her wrists and flung her off. She landed on her back and laughed up at his scowling face. The red wolf jumped up and dusted off her khaki pants, a smile resting on her face. She yelped as she was knocked off her feet and pinned to the ground.

Tempest held her wrists above her head. "What are you doing here wolf?" She growled.

Jay pulled her off, "stop Tempest. She's a friend."

She looked at him with surprise, "you're friends with a wolf? Why? They'll kill you."

"Gadget and Gaia won't," he said firmly. He folded his arms across his chest.

"She just attacked Finn." Protested Bella hopping down from the rock and going over to them.

"No she didn't," Jay stated, "that's just how Gaia plays. She's just fooling around."

"Way to make a first impression Gaia," said Gadget with a smirk. Gaia glared at him and stuck out her tongue. Then Gaia seated herself next to Finn.

Bella frowned, Finn and Gaia seemed awful close. Tempest set her hand on Bella's shoulder, "it'll be ok." She whispered.

Gadget walked over to Finn and stood in front of him. "So," he said with a smirk resting his grappling hook in his hand, "are we gonna train or what?"

Finn chuckled and got to his feet grabbing his sword, "only if you're ready to lose."

* * *

 **Thanks for all the views everyone. I want to take a moment to say that I will be changing the title and updating the summary with the next chapter. This story is going to be heading in a different direction than I originally intended. I am very excited about it, and hope y'all will enjoy reading it.** **The new title will be: Suffer so keep an eye out.**

 **And a very special thanks to the one guest who always reviews. Your last one gave me some inspiration for a future chapter. Let's just say we will see what goes on in Nia's mind at some point. Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the views everyone. We're almost at 900 now:) makes me motivated to continue this story. Hope you'll all enjoy this chapter.**

 **As mentioned, title has been changed. Things will get worse for our poor jackal friends**

* * *

"Go Finn!" Keelie yelled waving her fist in the air. He and Gadget were locked in combat. "No mercy!"

Bella smiled at the pup. She was definitely a spitfire. Her eyes looked out at the two males. Finn's sword collided with Gadget's grappler. Blue and gold eyes sparked. He shouted and, with a turn of his wrist, removed the weapon from Gadget's hand. The jackal put the red blade at the wolf's throat. Gadget put his hands up. Finn smirked and lowered his sword to his side. Gadget went to retrieve his weapon.

"You did awesome Finn!" Keelie shouted while grabbing him in a hug. He patted the side of her head as she hung on his leg.

"Well," said Gaia looking up at the night sky, "I think we should be heading home." She went over to Finn, "Gadget and I have things to do tonight." He just nodded. Gaia clapped him on the shoulder, "see you later pretty boy." Finn growled and showed his teeth. She just laughed. Then her and Gadget made their way over the wall, and off into the night.

* * *

Gaia sighed as she plopped down on the couch in her and Gadget's shared apartment. She pulled her hair down from its elastic, the red locks stopping right above her shoulders. Her mind wandered to Finn. His world was so much different than their's. More primitive. That wall was what kept them from the outside world. From civilization. Someone had to have built it for that very reason. She covered her face with her arm, Finn seemed so unhappy there. If only she could show him what life was really like. What it was meant to be. Gaia hopped up, "I'm gonna take a shower Gadget."

While the water ran down her body, she thought about the jackal girls. The small one seemed interested in Finn. Maybe she was being selfish, but she hoped it wouldn't work out. She wanted Finn to be with her, not that girl. Sure she seemed nice enough, but it wasn't fair. She deserved his affection. After all, she'd known him longer.

With a sigh, she turned the shower off and grabbed a fluffy blue towel to dry off on. The water soaked into the towel as she rubbed her fur. Then she slid into her fuzzy pajama pants and a t-shirt.

When she got back to the living room, Gadget was sitting on the couch with a Chinese take out container in his lap. They never ate much with the jackals, as it was obvious they often didn't get enough to eat. So they let Finn and Jay eat most of the food. Now the two females were there.

He glanced up from digging in the noodles with his chopsticks when he heard her enter the room. "There's some dumplings in that box." He said gesturing to the one on the coffee table.

Gaia smiled and sat down beside him. She took the box in her hands and turned on the tv. Taking the chopsticks in her hand, she stuffed a whole dumpling in her mouth.

Gadget sighed and set his box down in his lap. "Gaia?" He asked, "are you ok?"

She sighed and looked at her brother, "is it that obvious?" Dumpling sauce was on her chin so he handed her a napkin.

He nodded as she wiped her face. "I know how much you like Finn." Gadget sighed, "but I don't think he likes you."

Her brow furrowed, "how do you know?"

"I may have mentioned it to Jay." She glared at him, but he knew she wanted to know what he said. "Jay said Finn had other things besides a mate on his mind, and that you couldn't be together anyway. Your pups would be half-blood."

"Who said anything about pups?" Gaia asked with a frown as she occupied herself with the dumplings once more.

Gadget rested his hand on her upper arm, "Gaia. They don't get together for love, only to preserve their bloodline. They pick the strongest females to have the strongest pups."

She sniffled a bit and wiped her face. "Why would they live like that?" She didn't understand.

"Because that's all Finn and Jay know." Gadget's heart filled with hurt for their friends, he wished things could be different. He put his arm around Gaia's shoulder as she cried.

* * *

"Finn," Keelie whispered as she poked his shoulder, "Finn."

He snorted awake, "huh?" His vision focused and he looked down at his little sister. "What's wrong?"

Her gold eyes looked up at him, big and vulnerable looking. "I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

Finn glanced over at Jay. The elder jackal shifted a bit under his fur blanket, mumbling but not waking up. "Alright. Just don't wake Jay." She nodded enthusiastically and hopped up in the bed with him.

Later that night, Finn was yanked from his sleep when Keelie screamed. He gasped and bolted upright. Butch had her by the arm, "what are you doing in here?" He snarled.

"Papa you're hurting me!" Keelie wailed. Without thinking, Finn bit down on Butch's arm.

The alpha yowled and yanked his arm back. Finn got between him and Keelie. "Leave her alone Butch," he growled while showing his teeth.

Butch glared. He was seething with rage. "How dare you you insolent pup." With that, he backhanded Finn across the face. Finn yelped as he hit the dirt floor.

Jay woke up with all the noise. He sat up in the bed to see Butch hitting Finn repeatedly with a piece of wood. His golden eyes widened and he jumped on Butch's back. "Get off him!" He yelled, pulling Butch's ears.

Butch threw Jay off and the mohawked jackal hit the wall. Finn looked up at Butch when he finally stopped getting hit. Blood trickled from his mouth and nose.

Butch raised the wood to hit him again, but Keelie got between them. "Papa stop!" She yelled. Fat tears rolled down her muzzle. "You're hurting my brother." She hiccuped.

"Get out of the way Keelie," he growled while flexing his fingers. He glared at his daughter, "he's not your brother. Neither is Jay."

"Yes he is papa," soft sobs clawed up her throat, "I don't care that we don't have the same papa, we're family. And you shouldn't be mean to him."

Butch shook his head, you just don't understand." He pulled her away, "go to your room. We'll talk later."

She folded her arms across her chest, "only if you promise not to hurt Finn anymore."

He sighed, "fine." Then he picked her up and carried her to her room.

Keelie buried her face in her pillow as she sobbed. She couldn't believe her papa would be so cruel. She loved her papa, and Finn. She just wished they would get along.

Every time she asked her mama why papa hated Finn she never got an answer. She knew something bad had happened.

The young female wiped her eyes. Finn and Jay were the only siblings she had. She was the only pup in her litter.

As the sun shone through the window she sat up. It was time for breakfast.

* * *

Bella watched as Tempest brushed her hair out. She turned her head upside down and pulled her white mane up into a ponytail. The tips of her hair rested on her shoulders.

Finn's family had given the two sisters a room to share in their home. The two of them were very grateful.

Tempest smiled as she looked in the mirror. Her fingers fluffed her mane a bit. She wanted to look nice today. She had a feeling Jay would ask her to be his mate soon. And that was what she wanted more than anything.

"You seem to be in a good mood today Tempest," Bella remarked while braiding her long hair.

Tempest sighed and turned to look at her sister. "Today is the day Bella, I can feel it."

Bella fastened the end of her braid with an elastic. "And if it's not?" She asked glancing up at her.

"Jay's crazy about me," Tempest said sitting on the bed beside Bella. "Of course he'll ask me."

"He seems kinda shy Tempest." Bella remarked.

Tempest crossed her legs and ran her paw along her leg, "then he'll just need a little convincing." The two sisters laughed and exited the room, their tails swishing behind them.

Breakfast was tense. Bella and Tempest looked at each other. Finn's face was bruised and swollen, while Keelie glared daggers at her father. Jay simply kept his head down.

"Eat your breakfast Keelie." Nia prompted. Keelie frowned, but picked up the meat on her plate. She took a few bites, even though she was angry.

After a minute of chewing she slammed her hands on the table angrily. Butch raised a brow and gave her a hard stare. "Why are we pretending?" Keelie shouted.

"Keelie..." Her mother tried to smooth this over, "it's fine. Don't get upset. It's over."

"No! It's not ok! It's not fine!" She stood up in her chair, "why do you want to pretend we're a family?! That papa didn't try to kill Finn last night?!" She broke down in tears, "we're living a lie. And Bella and Tempest need to know what our family is really like if they're going to be a part of it."

Butch stood up, "you shut up Keelie. You don't know anything about it. You just think you do."

"I would if you'd tell me!" Her white muzzle was streaked with tears. "Why do you hate Finn?" She hiccuped, "what did he ever do to you?"

"You really want to know?" He glared leaning closer to her, "He killed my brother Keelie. My twin."

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "No!" She cried, "you're lying!"

"That is enough!" Nia shouted unexpectedly while rising from her seat. "Both of you sit down! I will not have this behavior at the table!"

The room grew quiet and they finished breakfast without any more interruptions.


	12. Chapter 11

**Over 1,000 views you guys!, thanks so much! Enjoy this update**

* * *

Tempest walked up behind Jay as he was sharpening the blade on his dagger. She rested her hands on his shoulders. "Hi Jay," she whispered seductively. Her paws softly massaged his shoulders and she rested her nose against his neck. A soft hum escaped her throat.

Jay's face face flushed with heat at their closeness. "Oh, uh, hey Tempest." He squeaked. He could feel her chest pressed against his back. Jay cleared his throat and willed the redness to go away. "What are you up to?"

A soft smile rested on her lips, "I wanted to hang out with you. Nothing wrong with that is there?" She nuzzled against his jaw. He shook his head and she chuckled. Tempest moved around to see his face. Her tail slid along his body, caressing his shoulder blades. She sat on his lap, either leg on the side of his. Her claws ran up and down his chest, "don't you want to spend time with me?" She pouted.

He nodded breathless. "Of course I do Tempest."

"Good." She gripped the fluffy white fur on his chest and lowered her face towards his.

Jay's heart lurched into his throat and his stomach tingled as her lips captured his. He pulled her close, hands

gripping her sides. Tempest grinned against his lips and pulled his face closer.

Finally, they parted for breath. "Hey Tempest," Jay breathed.

She grinned while rubbing his shoulders, "yes Jay?"

He looked into her eyes. She blinked and he took a moment to admire her long lashes. Why was he lucky enough to land a girl like her. He gripped her slender waist and ran his tongue over his teeth. "Will you be my mate?"

Her gold eyes lit up and she grinned, mane falling into her face, "I thought you'd never ask." And they shared another kiss.

* * *

Bella sighed with a soft smile as she watched her sister drag Jay behind some rocks from her perch on a flat rock looking over the village. Tempest deserved this, she deserved to be happy. Especially since she left their village to be with her. Bella was the only one who'd been exiled after all.

Her ear twitched as she felt someone's presence join her. She looked over to see Finn. "Hey." She said with a soft smile.

"Hey." He sat beside her. A soft breeze ruffled his mane.

"Looks like Tempest finally got with your brother," Bella smiled, "the two of them just went behind those rocks."

Finn smirked, "bout time he got the guts to ask her. He's very shy and inexperienced when it comes to women."

"Oh, and you aren't?" She asked playfully with a grin as she turned to look at him.

He grinned, teeth glinting. "I'd like to think so." With that he pushed her down and prodded at her sides.

The female jackal squirmed and giggles escaped her lips, "Finn! Stop it!" He ignored her and continued to tickle her. "Finn!" She gasped out between laughs.

After a moment he stopped. He was leaning over her with his palms resting on either side of her head. She gazed up at him with a soft blush on her face. Finn smiled at her. A real smile. Maybe Bella wasn't so bad.

* * *

That evening, the four jackals were down by the climbing rocks. The sun was starting to set. Finn and Jay went to get some wood to start a fire.

Bella and Tempest sat together on the ground. "So," Bella said turning to face her sister, "you and Jay?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Tempest giggled like a schoolgirl, which was very uncharacteristic of her, but she was just so happy. "Jay asked me to be his mate. I told you today was the day."

Bella grabbed her sister's arms, "I'm so happy for you." She truly was.

Tempest grinned. "He's so sweet. Kinda shy though, but it's so adorable." She blushed thinking about how nervous he was. "He'll get more forceful with time I'm sure."

Bella smiled. Her nose sniffed the air, "you smell like him now."

"Of course I do Bella. He's my mate now." She laughed. "See," she moved her hair so she could see the mark on her neck Jay had given her. Then she lay back on the sand. "What do you think our pups will look like?"

Bella lay down beside her sister, "they'll be adorable. Do you think you're carrying some now?"

Tempest rested her hand on her stomach, "I hope so Bella," she breathed, "I hope so."

It wasn't long before Finn and Jay returned. Finn set to work on a fire right away.

After it was started, Jay went over to his mate. She snuggled up at his side immediately. He smiled and ran his fingers through her mane.

"Hi guys," Gaia said as she and Gadget walked up. Gadget waved. The two of them sat in the sand beside the jackals.

Bella's mouth made a straight line. She didn't like Gaia at all. Since Gaia liked Finn, that made her her rival. Because Finn was going to be her mate. Not that wolf's. She took hold of Finn's arm and leaned against his side. The jackal inwardly smirked when Gaia pinned her ears back slightly.

Gaia was disappointed that Finn didn't respond to her greeting. He was focused on Bella with a soft gaze.

Bella looked up into Finn's blue and gold eyes, blinking at him almost flirtatiously. Which caused Gaia to frown.

Gadget was sitting by Jay and Tempest. He grinned at the two of them. "You two are mates now?" He asked.

Tempest nodded while resting her hand on the side of his chest. Jay gripped her by the waist and pulled her against his side. A soft smile rested on his lips. Gadget just smiled.

Gaia sat on Finn's other side. She eyed Bella, checking out her competition. The petite jackal seemed delicate, which was odd. Especially since males picked strong females. But Gaia still felt self conscious, Bella had a fairly large chest, while her own was very flat. Gaia frowned and folded her arms across her black crop top. She wasn't going to just give up though. She took Finn's arm to get his attention.

When he turned to look at her she pulled him closer to her. She was going to be selfish, and didn't care what anyone else thought. She softly kissed Finn's lips. "I love you Finn," she whispered.

Jay grabbed Tempest's arm, as he thought she was going to fly out of her seat and kill Gaia.

At that moment, Butch came into the area. His eyes widened when he saw the wolves. Then narrowed. He yelled out as he leapt to attack them.

Finn jumped in the way and tackled Butch to the ground.

Gadget grabbed Gaia by the arm, "let's go," he urged.

She stopped after they'd gotten a little ways away, "no wait, Finn."

The long maned jackal had Butch pinned to the ground, "go!" He yelled. She still lingered. "Gaia now!" Gadget drug her off.

"If you ever come back," Butch yelled, "I'll kill you!"


	13. Chapter 12

Tempest sighed with disappointment. This was her third heat cycle since becoming Jay's mate. She still hasn't been able to have pups. After she cleaned herself up, she went to find Jay.

Jay was by the well getting some water. She walked up behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder. A low hum of contentment sounded in his throat. She nuzzled his jawline. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled while breathing in his scent.

He raised his brow and turned to look at her, "uh huh?" Gold eyes were filled with concern as he took her hands in his. "What's wrong?" Her lower lip trembled and he led her away from the prying eyes in the square.

After they reached the shadow of the buildings she started to cry. Her forehead rested on his shoulder as she sniffled.

"Tempest," he whispered, "what happened?" His hand rubbed her back. Jay was worried about his mate. Even though jackals didn't mate for love, he loved her. They were lucky enough to love each other.

She drew a shuddering breath, "no pups." Jay's ears pinned and he held her close. She wanted pups so badly, he did too. Pups determined a jackal's worth, the more you have, the better. "I wanna have pups Jay," she whimpered, "with you."

"I know Tempest, I want pups with you too." Sadness swelled in his heart to see his strong woman reduced to tears. He simply held her and let her cry.

* * *

Finn tied his hair up in a knot while he worked. Beads of sweat rolled down the back of his neck. Butch had put him on wall repair duty because of his association with the wolves. Jay had tried to stick up for him and take the blame, but Butch wouldn't hear it.

Bella came up to him around break time. She had a water canteen and a couple of lizards. He smiled lightly when he saw her and walked over.

"Hi Finn," she said shyly. "I brought you something to eat." She held out the provisions to him.

"Thank you Bella," he said taking them from her. He raised the food to his mouth and ripped the meat off with his teeth. He quickly finished both lizards and emptied the water from the canteen.

The two were sitting on a rock. The sun was dipping below the horizon. Orange and red color streaked the sky. Finn admired Bella as she watched the sun.

Soon she turned to look at him, "what?" She asked. A small piece of her white hair fell from her braid, framing her face.

Finn tucked it back and she blushed. "Can I ask you something Bella?" He inquired after a moment. She nodded. "I'm going to be alpha soon. And when I do, will you be my mate?"

She frowned, "what do you mean alpha? Your mother told me you weren't next in line." She hadn't yet comprehended the fact he'd asked her to be his mate.

Blue and gold eyes looked back to the sunset, "I'm going to kill Butch." He said it so calmly it sent shivers down Bella's spine.

"F-Finn?" She asked nervously, "did you really kill his brother?" Her eyes were quivering as she looked at him.

He gave a heavy sigh, "I was just a pup when it happened. It was the first time I'd even left home." His fingers traced the rock they were sitting on. "My siblings and I were going out to the rocks were all the children played. Butch was always a bully, and his brother Hutch always stuck up for the small pups." Bella waited for him to continue. "Anyway, Butch was bullying me, and Hutch protected me. But the rocks gave way and he fell to his death. Butch has blamed me for it ever since."

Bella swallowed nervously as his eyes looked at hers. They were cold and determined. "So are you on my side or not?" He asked. "Will you be my mate when he's dead?"

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. This was what she wanted right? Finn as her mate? Surely she could keep him sane. But he should know about her difficulty with pups because of her size. Would he still want her after he knew the truth? She could hide it. Surely it wouldn't be too hard to have his pups. A smile graced her lips, "yes Finn. I will."

* * *

When Bella entered the house Tempest was washing the dishes in the wooden basin. Her sister's eyes looked sad. "Are you alright?" She asked carefully while setting down the empty canteen.

Tempest looked up quickly. Bella had caught her off guard. She shook it off and continued her task, "I guess."

"Did something happen between you and Jay?" Concern laced the petite jackal's voice. She truly hoped not.

"No." Tempest sniffled a bit and wiped her nose with her arm. "I just came into heat again."

Bella's face grew sad for her sister. Still no pups. She knew how hard they were trying. "I'm sorry Tempest," she said gently. "You can try again."

"It's been three seasons Bella," she snapped. "I should've given him pups by now." She sniffled a bit, "it's not fair to him."

Bella drew Tempest into a hug. "It's not fair to you either." She whispered. Tempest just rested her head on Bella's shoulder and cried.

* * *

That night, Finn lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Jay and Tempest were snuggled up in their bed. It wasn't bad sharing a room with his brother and his mate, they stayed pretty quiet when he was present.

His thoughts drifted to Bella and Gaia. Gaia had kissed him. And told him she loved him. He wasn't sure what he thought of her. It didn't really matter anyway. She was a wolf. He's a jackal. They could never mix, as their pups would be half breeds. It did irritate him she had done that. They weren't mates. And never would be.

Bella was a better choice. At first he didn't have any interest in her at all. She wasn't strong, not even a little. And there was no way she would get stronger. But the more he knew her, the more he liked her. Now all he had to do was kill Butch. Then he would be alpha, and she would be his.

 **And so the plot thickens! Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry, Butch will get what's coming to him. To the guest who always reviews, thank you so much for your input. I've gotten inspiration from your comments. I try to update every 4 days or so. Maybe you should get an account so we can keep up with each other. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Finn still has a ways to go before he embraces his inner darkness. And as for him and Gaia, we'll see her again in this story. Hope you all will enjoy!**

* * *

Some time had passed since Bella had agreed to be his mate. Now all he had to do was end Butch.

Finn readied his sword. Butch was in the town square. That's where he was going to do it. Where everyone could see.

Jay didn't know about this plan, his brother would try to talk him out of it. But Finn was tired of living like this. And most other jackals were too.

Butch wasn't paying attention as Finn snuck up behind him. Finn had learned how to kill painlessly, but Butch wouldn't be so lucky.

Finn's tongue ran across his lips. He was going to enjoy this. He grabbed Butch by the ears and yanked him down, pinning him with his foot on his neck. "Hello Butch," he grinned.

Butch's gold eyes glared at Finn. "Let me up now you weakling." He demanded.

Finn tossed his head back and laughed condescendingly. "You really think I'm going to do what you say?" He got in the elder male's face, "you thought wrong." With that he drug his sword from the top of Butch's chest to his abdomen.

Butch howled in pain as Finn pushed off him. He got to his feet despite the blood dripping down his fur. Anger burned in his eyes.

"You wanna fight Butch?" Finn mocked while spreading his arms out, "I'll be happy to oblige. Just so you know, you won't be leaving alive."

Butch lunged at Finn, who quickly sidestepped and swung his foot into his gut. Sending him sprawling in the sand.

The alpha was breathing hard as he got to his feet. Sand had gotten in the wound, causing more pain and irritation. Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, Finn was much stronger than him now.

As he ran towards the multi color eyed jackal, Finn grabbed his mane and threw him to the ground. Slicing his leg with the blade this time.

By this time, the jackals in the village gathered to watch. Jay and Tempest had just come into town. "He's going to kill Butch," Jay whispered to his mate. She nodded.

Butch gasped as Finn grabbed his leg and slung him down again. A loud crack sounded and he gritted his teeth to keep from yelping. "Are you going to get up?" Finn mocked. "You can't possibly be weak can you?"

"Sh-shut up," Butch slurred as he attempted to get back up. But his limbs couldn't support his weight. The former alpha lay against the well, blood trickling from his wound and lips. He was drooling slightly from the pain.

Finn pressed his blade against Butch's neck, "say it." Butch's gaze hardened and Finn pushed the blade harder. A single drop of crimson liquid rested on the sword. "Say it!" He yelled.

Keelie ran up. Her gold eyes widened. "Papa!" She yelled. Tempest stopped her from running to him.

"F-Fine... Y-you're alpha." Wheezed the elder male. His golden eyes caught Keelie's and he gave her a weak smile.

Finn grinned, "and you're weak." He ran his blade across Butch's neck. Blood gushed from his throat and his scream died with him.

Tempest hid Keelie's face in her chest. The girl sobbed and gripped the woman's green tank top. "Papa!" She wailed, "papa."

Jay stomped up to Finn. "We need to talk." Finn shrugged and followed his brother.

"Why would you do that?" Snapped the mohawked jackal while glaring at Finn. Butch's blood was splattered on the side of Finn's face.

"Do what?" He shrugged. "Butch deserved to die. And I deserved to be alpha." Blue and gold eyes sparked with anger, "are you saying otherwise?"

Jay's ears flattened in a sign of submission. "Of course not. I agree that Butch deserved it after everything he did." He put his finger on Finn's chest, "but Keelie didn't need to see that. He was her father, and she loved him."

"She wasn't even there." He scoffed.

"Yes she was," Jay said firmly. "She ran up just in time to see you slit his throat. Do you have any idea what she'll think of you?"

Finn's eyes widened. He had to find Keelie. The new alpha turned and ran to town.

* * *

Keelie was sobbing as Tempest held her. Even though she knew her papa was not the nicest jackal, and did a lot of bad things, she loved him. He was her father.

Finn came running up. Keelie looked up at him. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks. "Wh-Why Finn?" She hiccuped, "why did you kill my papa?!" A gut wrenching sob clawed its way up her throat and Tempest held her close.

Finn touched his younger half sister's shoulder, but she jerked away. His chest ached. She hated him now. "Keelie," he said softly, "I'm sorry you had to see it."

She looked at his face. Butch's blood was still on his cheek and dried to his fur. "But you're not sorry you did it. Are you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." He said sitting beside her and Tempest. His beloved little sister. She was so distraught. And he knew how she felt. To have your father ripped away from you hurt. It left a hole in you. And you could never fill it again.

She wiped her eyes. "I know he was a meanie Finn." She sniffed, "I'm not stupid. But still. He's my papa."

"I know Keelie." He said softly. They fell silent except for Keelie's hiccups.

Tempest held Keelie close to her. "Here sweetie," she said handing her a cloth, "blow your nose." She did, and rested her head on her left breast.

"I'll forgive you Finn." She said with watery eyes. "But you have to promise to be the best alpha there ever was."

He nodded, "I will." He knew that they would never be as close as they were before. She would never understand all that Butch put him and Jay through. Finn was happy he was gone, but Keelie wasn't.

Bella came walking up. She'd stayed in the Adobe until it was over. She did not want to see Finn kill. To see the delight in his eyes. She went to Finn.

He grinned at her and pulled her to his side. Tempest watched eagerly as her little sister's lips were pulled against his.

Bella's eyes widened at first, but then closed as her paws tangled in his white locks. A soft moan left her as they parted.

Finn gazed fondly at her. Then he drug her off to a private place.

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning somewhat sore. Her gold eyes gazed around the room. She and Finn had moved to the alpha's room, and Tempest and Jay kept the room they were in before.

Slowly, she pushed the blanket back and slid out of bed. She gathered her clothing off the floor and got dressed. Looking in the mirror, she brushed her hair out and proceeded to braid it. A small welt was on her neck from Finn marking her, similar to the one Tempest had when she became Jay's mate. It would heal in a few days, but she would always have his scent on her.

Her thoughts drifted to the male in the bed. Finn was so strong and forceful. It scared a part of her, but she loved it.

Finn turned over, mumbling something inaudible. She bit her lip with a smile. His hair splayed out over his face and he curled up on himself.

Bella quietly slipped from the room and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Tempest was sitting at the table with Jay. He was holding her hand. His thumb ran across the back of her hand.

Bella went to the cabinet and got some jerky out. The jar was getting low, they'd have to make more. As she sat at the table, Finn entered the room. She smiled up at him and he bent down, softly nipping at her ear.

Jay frowned slightly. His gold eyes met his brother's. "Something wrong?" Finn asked.

He shook his head, "no. We're fine."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked as she looked at her sister. "Both of you seem upset."

"He said we're fine," Tempest said edgily. Her lip curled up lightly, showing her canine tooth.

Bella glared. "I was just asking. You don't have to be so rude." Then she turned to Finn, "we're running low on food. I'll make some more jerky."

He took a couple pieces from the jar, "I'll check the reserves. We may go out on a hunt." Then he took a bite and headed out, "Jay, let's go!"

Jay leaned over and kissed the side of Tempest's head. Then he grabbed his dagger and went to follow Finn. "I'll see you tonight." He said to his mate.

After the door slammed shut Tempest whirled around to face Bella. "Must you be so insensitive?" Her voice was laced with hurt.

Bella threw her hands up, "I didn't do anything Tempest. I asked if you were ok?"

Tempest stood up, "but you're more concerned with Finn than me." Her eyes drifted to the floor, "aren't you?" Then she went outside, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **Well, Butch got what was coming to him. And more family drama. Yay! I'm having too much fun with this. If anyone has any critiques, or suggestions for future chapters, even just enjoyed reading this story, please leave a review and let me know.**


	15. Chapter 14

Bella and Tempest worked in silence. The elder sister was cutting the meat into strips, while the younger was starting a fire. Tempest paused her knife and wiped her eyes. Bella just didn't understand what she was going through. She didn't know what it was like to not have pups after so long. And to finally have that only to lose her litter hurt. But Jay still stayed with and supported her.

"Tempest," Bella said after a moment, "I'm sorry I treated you how I did. I was just so focused on Finn."

Her sister nodded with a slight sniffle. Then continued cutting the meat. "I forgive you Bella."

"Something happened didn't it?" She worded carefully. Gold eyes were filled with concern as Tempest nodded. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

A few tears slid down the elder female's muzzle as she nodded again. She drew a gasping breath, "I lost my pups."

Bella dropped what she was doing and ran to her sister. "Oh Tempest," she breathed while pulling her in a hug, "I'm so sorry. I didn't even know you were expecting some."

Tempest just grasped her sister and cried quietly. "How did Jay take it?" Asked Bella while running her fingers through her high ponytail. Tempest leaned into her sister's touch.

"He was hurt too. I'm glad he still wants me as his mate. Anyone else would dump me and choose another." She sniffled a bit. "But I still get sympathetic stares from others in town."

Bella patted her back, "it'll be ok. You'll get through this. Jay and I will be here for you."

She smiled for the first time in a long while, "I know you will."

* * *

Weeks passed. Finn and his mother got into it a few times. She was still upset about Butch's death. Not to mention that she and Finn hated each other long before that.

All six jackals that lived in the adobe were seated at the table eating dinner. Nia glared at Finn as she ate. Finn simply ignored her and bit into the jerky in his hand.

Keelie licked her lips. "Mama?" She asked. Nia looked over at her daughter. "You always say we have to accept where we are in life," Keelie said. She reached over and patted her mother's hand, "papa's gone. We have to move on."

Nia smiled sadly, "you're right sweetie. You're right."

Finn's fur bristled and he growled lowly. It made him so angry that she cared so much about Butch. Didn't she love his father? "Mother," he said with a cold voice, "you had best not speak," his voice grew colder with his next two words, "about him." His blue and gold eyes snapped with anger.

She returned the growl, but her ears pinned back slightly. "Finn stop it. I don't know why you think you should behave this way, but you know you weren't to be alpha." Finn's fur bristled more and he showed his teeth. "Even if Ace was still alive, Jay would've been alpha, he's the eldest. And face it, he would be much better at it than you."

Finn stood up quickly, "shut up. Jay can't be alpha, and you know it." He clenched his hand and swung it out, "he's incapable. He can't even pick a mate who can give him pups."

Tempest visibly flinched, and Jay put his arm around her. Then he showed Finn his teeth, "you leave her out of this." Jay had never sounded so aggressive before.

"Why? You've been her mate for eight seasons now, and she has yet to bear you any pups. If you were smart you'd get rid of her."

Bella jumped out of her chair, marched over to him, and slapped him across the face. "How dare you speak about my sister in that way. I don't care if you are my mate, or alpha, but you will not disrespect her in my presence." She snapped. Then she turned on her heel and stomped out of the room.

Nia laughed quietly and Finn glared at her, "if you know what's good for you you'll stay out of my way," Finn snapped. "Even though you are my mother, you're completely expendable." He got up in her face and she grimaced as his saliva hit her cheek. Then he exited the house.

* * *

Tensions were high between Finn and Jay. Which wasn't good. Especially since they were getting ready to go on a hunt.

The other jackals in the hunting party picked up on the angry vibes coming from the two brothers. Two in front looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

Finn picked up his blade, "all right. Let's go men." He rested his sword on his shoulder, and led the group out into the desert.

They hiked for several miles. Right as dusk approached, they found a flock of small birds. The alpha motioned for them to fan out and surround them.

After a few moments, they group pounced. And, in a cloud of dust, the birds were caught. Only a few got away. Each jackal had caught at least one.

Finn stood up, slinging the dust from his mane, "let's head back."

Keelie, Bella, and Tempest were starting a fire when the males returned. Keelie sighed, "too bad we can't go down to the climbing rocks to eat." She pursed her lips into a pout, "Gadget and Gaia won't be there anyway."

Bella patted her head, "Finn doesn't have time for that kind of thing anymore."

"But the three of us can still go," Tempest added.

The younger jackal sighed dramatically, "but it's not the same."

Jay came over to them, and Tempest rose to get a kiss. His gold eyes showed concern for his female. She smiled softly at him. "Got you some birds," he said holding two up.

Tempest's eyes lit up and she took them from him. "Roadrunners are my favorite," she exclaimed.

He chuckled, "how could I forget." Then he gave her another kiss. Which she happily returned.

Bella watched them sadly. They loved each other so much. That kind of relationship was once in a lifetime. Oh how she wished her sister would have pups. They would be good parents. It made her feel guilty she was having some. She didn't deserve it like Tempest did.

"Come on Bella," Tempest said walking to the fire, "let's cook these. I'm starving." She ruffled Keelie's hair, "you can help too."

* * *

Late that evening, Bella was sitting on the bed undoing her braid. Finn entered the room. She gave him a look.

He ignored her and went to hang up his sword. The female stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Well," she said, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

He sighed and ran his hands through his mane. What he'd said to Jay and Tempest had been eating away at him all day. "I know I shouldn't have spoken that way to them. My mother gets under my skin so quick."

"Finn," she said gently while resting her hands on his shoulders, "you have to control your temper. I know you're hot headed, and you've had a hard life, but you have a pack to look after now." She took his hand in hers, "and soon the pack will be bigger."

Blue and gold eyes widened as she placed his hand on her stomach. "Pups?" He whispered. She nodded and he smiled. Then he pulled her into a hug.

Fear welled in her chest as her chin rested on his shoulder. She wasn't supposed to have pups, that's why no one wanted her in her old pack. But Finn didn't know, no one did. She'd hid it from them. She took a deep breath, she could do this. After all, how bad could it be?


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the revi everyone! Especially the one left by ChaosProjectAuthor it made my day to get that one. Glad you enjoyed it as much as I enjoy writing it. As for reference to Sonic's world, we'll see that in the future. This update will be a double chapter. Thanks everyone!**

* * *

"Nia," a voice called. It had a harsh edge to it. The female looked around, but all she could see was the desert. It was endless. "Butch?" She gasped as her mate's voice called her again.

She ran in the direction of the voice, but she wasn't getting anywhere. Her heart pounded in her chest. "Butch?" She called. Her head whipped around looking for him.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she saw him. The former alpha was standing on the climbing rocks. She scrambled up to him. His back was to her when she reached the top.

"Butch," she whispered reaching for him. When he turned to look at her she gasped and recoiled. His throat was slashed open and blood flowed down his chest. "No." Nia's voice was barely a whisper. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Butch grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. His blood coated her body. "Nia," he mumbled.

She clutched the fur on his chest with her head resting on it. Her eyes were wide with anxiety. "Butch why?" She sniffled, "why did you have to go? First Ace and now you."

Without warning, he shoved her away. She yelped and fell back, landing on her rear. Her golden eyes pleaded with him. "Did you love him Nia?" He snarled.

"No," she crawled towards him, "honest I didn't. I love you." Her paws grabbed for the male.

"But I loved you Nia." She gasped and turned around at the sound of Ace's voice. Her first mate stood there with stab wounds in his chest. They were old, and oozing puss.

"I hated you Ace, only because of my father did I become your mate. He wanted an alpha for me." She lied. Tears welled up anew at her words. She was afraid Butch would be angry and turn violent if she told the truth.

As he walked towards her she backed up. She stopped when her back hit Butch's chest.

"The only thing you did for me was birth pups." He snapped. "Did you even mourn my death?"

Nia buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She couldn't keep lying to her first love. "I did Ace, honest. Because I did love you. Your sons are still alive, Finn is so much like you." She looked up and met his eyes. "It kills me to even look at him." She sniffled trying to stop the tears as she looked upwards. "Sometimes I wish Butch killed him so I could forget you. But that makes me a horrible mother."

Ace took her in his arms and smoothed her hair. "You're suffering love, and I hate knowing that." His hands took her face and tilted her head up to look at his face, "do you love Butch?" He asked hesitantly.

She looked down and nodded. "I-I do Ace," she hiccuped. "I'm not alone with him as my mate. Even though he's mean, violent, and selfish, I've seen his softer moments with me and our pup. He hurts, and even though I was forced into being his mate, I grew to love him, and what he could be." Ace's hands rubbed her shoulders as she cried. "And Finn killed him."

"It'll be ok Nia," Ace muttered. "You'll get on with life. But promise me one thing." He tilted her chin to look into his eyes, "you'll stay the woman I fell in love with."

She nodded and closed her eyes while tears rolled down her cheeks. Then Ace captured her lips in a kiss.

Butch came over and hugged her from the other side. She turned to kiss him too.

As they both held her she slowly stopped crying. If only she could stay like this forever, with the men she loved.

* * *

Nia woke with a start. She looked around, slowly realizing she was in her room. Wiping the few tears away with the heel of her hand, she got up and walked over to the mirror.

How did she end up this way? A mother who hated her son. She treated him poorly, and all because he reminded her of Ace. She'd expected him to break. But the more he suffered, the stronger he became. Like her first mate. Her fingers gripped the stone necklace he'd given her. "He's just like you Ace."

Being without Butch made her feel so alone. She'd grown to love him. After the initial part of their relationship he'd begun to be kind to her. As if he was afraid she'd leave him. Granted he still had his rough edges, and she knew not to get on his bad side, but he was strong. She could've changed him. If only she had more time. She was in love with what he could be.

She laughed lightly through the tears that had formed. Whenever she had had enough and threatened to leave, he'd apologized for his behavior. And he would hold and kiss her. Telling her how much she meant to him. She would always stay. He would be better, he promised.

Looking back, she knew it was an unhealthy relationship. He'd hit her many times. But every time she forgave him. He was a bully, and liked having others under his thumb. But she loved him. And was convinced he would've changed for her.

How could she go on like this? Never before had she felt so alone. She needed to let go of something. Anything. She picked up the small blade on the shelf. Looking at it, her mind got the idea to cut her hair.

Nia's white mane was quite long. It reached the middle of her back. Ace had loved it. Butch had loved it. She gathered it up in a ponytail, and with one, quick, motion, sliced through it with the blade.

The white locks fell to the ground as she cleaned the edges of her cut, making them less rough. When she was done her hair rested at her chin. It was shorter in the back and gradually got longer in the front.

A soft smile rested on her face. She felt lighter. The heaviness she felt in her heart was still there, but not as prominent. Nia ran a brush through it, and went to join the family for breakfast.

* * *

No one said a word about her hair, but they all looked confused. Tempest especially. Nia was a beautiful woman. And she'd let Butch turn her into, well, this. Someone broken. Clinging on to what could've been. Surely Finn could see it too.

Finn tried to tell himself he didn't care about his mother, he really tried. But he did deep down. He wished she cared about him too.

Nia was in somewhat of a daze as they ate breakfast. She hated to admit that they ate much better with Finn as alpha. They still had roadrunners left, and even some eggs this morning.

As the meal continued, she watched the younger jackals talk among themselves. Keelie was talking about how good the food was. "Can we eat like this all the time Finn?" Her gold eyes pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do," he said. He couldn't promise her that. But would very well do his best. Especially now since he would have pups to take care of soon.

Tempest and Jay held hands as they ate. "Are you still hungry?" Jay asked quietly in her ear.

She turned to look at him and shook her head, "no Jay. I don't need your food. You have to eat too."

He nuzzled against her cheek, "I just don't want you to be hungry." He mumbled heavily.

She blushed a bit. He was always concerned about her. "I'll be fine." She grinned. "It's you you have to worry about. I'm still not convinced you can keep up with me." Her fingers rested under his chin and she leaned forward. Then pulled away at the last moment, teasing him. He whined a bit in disappointment.

"All right," Bella said, "not at the breakfast table. Keelie is here too remember?"

Tempest just laughed, "don't worry killer, we'll finish this later." Then she turned back to her plate.

Nia smiled lightly at their antics. She hoped soon they would have pups. She missed the pitter patter of little feet. Taking a deep breath, she took the first bite of her breakfast. She would be alright. She could get through this. After all, she'd promised Ace.

* * *

Jay looked up from sharpening his daggers as footsteps approached. Finn was looking at him. He glared up at his brother and pulled his lip back slightly, "what do you want?"

Finn sighed, "I wanted to apologize. I should never have said those things to you. Or Tempest. I know how badly you want pups."

Jay heaved a breath, "you just don't understand Finn. It hurts."

Finn sat down beside his brother, "I'm sorry."

Jay smiled. He knew how hard it was for Finn to admit he was wrong, "thanks. We accept your apology." The two brothers smiled at each other, they would be alright.


	17. Chapter 16

Bella was helping Tempest clean up the dishes from breakfast. It had been a few weeks since she'd told Finn about their pups. She winced a bit as she reached overhead to put something away. Pain shot through her abdomen and she gasped. Dropping the cup, it shattered on the floor as she clutched her stomach. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as tears threatened to spill.

Tempest rushed to her sister's side. "Bella," she gasped, "are you ok?" Her hands rested on Bella's shoulders as she sunk to her knees.

Bella shook her head as tears rolled down her face. She couldn't speak because of the pain.

After a minute the pain subsided. Bella let out a shaky breath. "I'm ok," she gasped.

"We need to get the healer," Tempest fretted as she helped her sister up.

Bella gripped Tempest's arm as she slowly stood up. "No I'm fine," she protested, "I'm just going to have pups." She gasped again and doubled over in pain.

"You are not fine Bella," Tempest said sternly. "It's not supposed to hurt." She helped her to her feet. "You need to lay down and rest."

She led her younger sister to her room and got her in bed. Tempest covered her up, "now, just relax. I'll go get the healer." Tempest hurried out of the room.

* * *

She returned with the healer quickly. Nia was right behind them. The elderly jackal uncovered Bella to look at her.

She ordered someone to get a cloth soaked in warm water. Tempest hurried to go get one. After she left, the woman pushed the shirt up and put her hands on Bella's stomach. She felt around to find the pups.

Bella cried out as she pushed down on her abdomen. The healer muttered apologies and continued her work.

Tempest came back in the room with a cloth. The healer took it and placed it on Bella's stomach. Bella's labored breathing slowly became normal.

Meanwhile, while the heat was soothing Bella, the healer set to work mixing some medicinal herbs. Tempest watched with concern for her sister, while Nia softly smoothed Bella's hair.

After the healer mixed up the medicine, she rubbed on the spot where she'd pressed before. "This will ease the pain dear," said the elderly woman while patting her hand gently.

"Will she be ok?" Tempest asked. Concern was evident in her voice.

The healer closed up her medical bag. "She needs to be on strict bed rest. Only let her up to use the bathroom. Her pups are too big for her. They're the normal size, but she's so small." She handed Tempest a small bottle, "put this salve on her stomach twice a day, it will help with pain." Then she turned to leave, "I'll be back next week to check on her." With that being said, she left.

Bella sniffled a bit. Tempest went over to her sister, "what's wrong?" She asked gently.

"My pups?" She asked while resting her hand on her stomach, "will they be ok?" Even though she was in pain, she was more worried about them.

Nia heaved a sigh, "we don't know yet." The two women sat with Bella as she cried. This was all her fault.

* * *

Late that night, Finn got back from his patrol. He looked around the room, no one was around. He sniffed the air for Bella's scent.

Slowly he made his way to their room. When he opened the door he saw her in their bed. "Bella?" He asked.

She looked over at him, but made no move to get up. "Hi," she said quietly.

Setting down his sword, Finn went over to her, " what's wrong?" His hand smoothed her hair.

She sniffled a bit. "I have to stay in bed for the rest of my pregnancy." Her eyes avoided his, "I should have told you before."

"Told me what?" Finn was worried for his mate and their pups.

"I'm not really supposed to have pups, the healer in my old pack told me I was to small to bear them, and I shouldn't have any because of complications." A few tears fell. "But I was selfish," she choked out. "I wanted to be your mate so bad that I didn't think about you, or our future pups. I knew that if you knew the truth you wouldn't want me anymore." She let out a small sob, "no one ever did once they found out. So if you're going to leave me just do it."

Finn kept silent taking her words in. She looked at him with tears rolling down her face.

Without a word he pulled her in a hug. "I won't leave you Bella," he whispered. "I love you."

Her eyes widened and she sobbed while gripping his arm. She didn't deserve someone like him. She was glad he'd been the one who'd fathered her pups.

"You're going to be ok," he said. "The pups too. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

A few weeks passed. The healer was doing Bella's weekly check. Finn was present this time. He stood in the corner of the room as the elderly woman prodded Bella's stomach.

His mate's belly was showing by now. "Can you tell how many she's going to have yet?" Tempest asked.

The healer felt around. "There's one," she said with her hand on the lower part of her stomach. "Two, three." She removed her hand. "There are three pups. She'll need greater assistance when they arrive. She still has quite a while for that though," added the healer when she saw the worried looks on their faces.

Nia nodded, "we will be sure to call you when the time arrives." Finn didn't like his mother being there with Bella, but she had a good amount of knowledge about bearing pups.

"Good." The healer turned to Bella, "how are you feeling dear?"

Bella drew a shaky breath, "I h-hurt." She whined slightly as the pups shifted in her belly.

The healer put some more medicine on her stomach. "She'll need the salve three times a day now. I'd hoped we could slowly take her off it, looks like that won't happen." She put her things away, "I'll see you next week." Sadness shone in her eyes as she left.

After she was gone Finn went to Bella, pushing Nia out of his way. No one said a word as he got in the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms, carefully avoiding her stomach.

Bella cried softly as he smoothed her hair, whispering soothing words in her ear. His hand rested on her stomach and their pups shifted under his touch.

Nia gave Tempest a slight tug, "let's leave them be for now." Tempest nodded and the two women left the room, pulling the door shut behind them.


	18. Chapter 17

Do you think Bella will be ok?" Jay asked.

"I don't know," Tempest answered. "She's really hurting." She sighed and sat down on a chair. "I just wish she would've told us before."

He raised his brow, "you didn't know?"

She shook her head, "Bella never told me." She ran her hand through her hair after pulling down her ponytail. "Mother wouldn't either. She just said Bella was unworthy to stay in our pack, and that she brought dishonor on us." She sighed, "looking back I should've connected the dots. Then maybe I could've talked her out of it." She crossed her legs and frowned, "because of course she didn't tell Finn."

Jay walked over to her, "it wasn't your fault love," he said while resting his hands on her shoulders.

She tilted her head back and he kissed her neck. A smile graced on her face as his lips softly caressed her fur. "Jay," she gasped. He chuckled and pulled her to their bed.

As things got more heated she gently pushed him back. "Jay stop," she said. "We can't."

He lowered his face to her neck, "can't we try for pups again?" He mumbled. "It's been a good while."

"Jay please," her eyes silently begged him. "Bella's suffering right now. To be honest, pups are the last thing on my mind. I need to be t

* * *

here for her right now."

He frowned. He was having trouble thinking straight. His instincts were telling him not to listen to her. She smelled so good. "A-Are you in heat again? He asked.

She ignored the question. "Jay please." Her hands pushed against his chest. "Get off."

Jay sighed and got up. He was disappointed, but he respected her wishes.

Tempest stood and went over to him, "thank you." A soft peck was placed on his lips. "After Bella's pups are here." She promised.

* * *

"Bella?" Keelie asked as she opened the door to her room. The pregnant jackal was asleep with her hands resting on her stomach.

Keelie quietly walked over to the bed. She was holding some food and water. "Bella?" She gently touched the female's shoulder to wake her.

Bella shifted with a groan. Blinking slowly, her golden eyes began to focus. "K-Keelie?" She mumbled.

The younger jackal nodded. "Want something to eat? The pups need to grow big and strong."

A soft smile appeared on Bella's muzzle, "thanks." Keelie helped her sit up and placed the plate in her lap.

"Have you thought of names for your babies yet?" Keelie asked after a moment.

"I have a few ideas," Bella said quietly. She didn't really feel like talking, she was so tired. Keelie could tell.

After she finished her food Keelie took the plate. "I'll let you get back to sleep." She reached over and tucked the blankets around her.

"Thank you," said Bella softly. Her eyes were half closed and she drowsily blinked.

"Rest." Keelie said softly but firmly. "Finn will be here to see you soon. I think he had to go settle a dispute."

Bella sighed, Finn had so much to do. And here she was, just adding more stress to his plate. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. She felt so guilty.

Keelie set the plate down on the chair, "what's wrong? Should I go get the healer?" Her eyebrows knitted together in worry for her sister in law.

"No. Finn just has so many responsibilities. And here I am on bed rest." She pounded her fists on the bed lightly in frustration. "I just wanted to be a good mate for him. But I'm not." She broke down in tears.

"Finn knew what he was getting into by becoming alpha," Said Keelie, "he didn't have to kill papa and take over. So I think he can handle it." Her expression softened when she realized that wasn't helping Bella feel any better. Her hand rested on the other jackal's shoulder, "it's not you fault Bella. You just focus on the pups. Ok?"

Bella nodded and sniffled a bit, "ok."

* * *

It wasn't long until Finn returned. He sighed while brushing his mane out of his eyes. Irritation shone in his eyes. His mate was here suffering, and these two jackals were fighting over provisions from a hunt. Without another thought about it, he went to see the female carrying his pups.

She gave him a weak smile as he entered the room. He was at her side in a second. "How are you feeling?" Finn asked while sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"O-Ok I guess," she answered shakily. Her hand rested on her stomach, "the pups have been moving around a lot." She tried to swallow the fearful lump in her throat, "I think they'll be here soon."

His lips pressed against the side of her face, "you'll do fine Bella. I'm sure of it."

She smiled, but they both knew he was lying. The healer had said it wasn't likely she'd survive the birth. "Finn?" She said after licking her lips, "promise me, that if something should happen, you'll care for and raise them with love. Even if you need another mate to do it." Her hand gripped his.

Finn's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "I can't Bella. I won't ever take another mate. I love you, and no one can ever take your place." He held her hand tight and rested his forehead against hers.

His heart ached. He would lose her, but he didn't want to. His breath was heavy. "Why didn't you tell me? We didn't have to have pups."

"I-I was afraid. Afraid you wouldn't want me if you knew the truth." Her eyes glistened. "That you would choose another."

"Oh Bella," he whispered, "you mean more to me than all the pups I could ever have."

At his statement, she broke down in tears.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update guys. Hope you'll enjoy. And thanks for the reviews**


	19. Chapter 18

Bella was jolted awake with a gasp. Her pups were coming, she could feel it. "Finn," she prodded his side, "Finn wake up."

"Huh?" He sat up in the bed, "what's wrong?"

She gasped in pain and squeezed her eyes shut, "the pups. They're coming."

Quick as lightening, he jumped up. "I'll go get the healer." He kissed her forehead and hurried out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Tempest asked coming out of her room. Jay was right behind her.

"Bella's getting ready to have the pups," Finn hurriedly explained. "I'm going to get the healer."

As he ran out the door she went to get Nia and they went to help Bella.

* * *

When the healer arrived she set to work getting Bella comfortable. "The men have to leave." She ordered.

Jay left obediently, but Finn lingered.

"You," the healer said pointing at him, "out." She gave him a shove in the direction of the door. Only she could get away with that.

Bella grabbed his hand. "I want him to stay." Her voice was barely a whisper. The healer opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Bella groaned in pain again.

"Fine," she relented. Ultimately it was Bella's choice, especially since she was most likely not going to survive this. "But he must stay out of my way."

Finn nodded and sat in the chair at the head of the bed. He took Bella's hand in his and smoothed her hair.

The healer pulled the blankets off Bella and got her in a comfortable position. Now all they had to do was wait.

"Ok dear," the healer said, "whenever you're ready. Just take it slow and pace yourself." Bella nodded.

After hours, she finished with all three. Bella lay back against the pillows. She was weak and weary. Why did she think this would've been easy. She could easily say that this was the hardest thing she'd ever done.

Only the last pup, the boy, was alive. "L-Let me s-see him," she whispered while reaching out.

He was quickly placed in her arms. Bella smiled weakly at her tiny pup. He cried and she fed him.

Finn leaned over her shoulder to see his son. He was snuggled in his mother's chest. Soft whimpers escaped him.

Finn wanted to hold his pup, but Bella wasn't going to be here much longer. He could see it in her eyes. He wouldn't be selfish. He would let Bella spend her last hours with her pup.

Tempest and Nia watched from a distance. A lump formed in Tempest's throat as the healer told them Bella would not live through the night. She blinked back a few tears. Her little sister would soon be gone. She could tell Finn knew it too. Sadness was visible on his face as he held his mate close.

"What are you going to name him?" Asked Nia as she went over to see her grandson.

The pup pulled back from Bella's breast and leaned into Nia's touch. The woman smiled as he nuzzled her hand. Her fingers ran through his short fluffy mane.

A faint smile graced Bella's lips, "Kylo," she whispered, "I want to name him Kylo."

* * *

Finn stayed by her side the whole time. As night fell she was having trouble breathing. He held her in his lap, softly smoothing her hair.

"F-Finn?" She gasped.

"What is it love?" He whispered.

"I love you so much. But I want you to be happy." Her hand shakily rested on his cheek, "I know you said you'd never take another mate, but later on, if you want to, I won't hold it against you."

He squeezed her hand, "I can't Bella. You know that."

"Please, think about Kylo." She whispered.

Finn dipped his head, his mane falling in his face. "I can't," he choked, "I can't just forget about you."

"You won't Finn, I know you won't," her voice grew weaker with every word. "Just please, take care of Kylo for me. And tell him how much I love him. Every day."

He nodded, unable to speak because of the lump in his throat. As her eyes began to close he leaned down and captured her lips in his own.

"I love you Finn," were the last words that slipped from her lips. Then she fell limp against the bed.

As Finn held her lifeless body, he was vaguely aware of the tears sliding down his face. No. Stop crying. He wiped at his face, he couldn't be weak. He had to be strong. For Kylo. But how could he? His mate was gone. The one he cared about more than anything else. More than power, more than strength, more than being alpha. He bit back a sob. He'd never see her again. He held her to his chest and bawled.

* * *

Usually rain was refreshing in their village. It brought happiness to many, as it was a sign of life. But ironically, today it brought gloom and sadness.

Finn dug out the last shovel of sand. His face was streaked with mud and grit as he climbed out of the hole.

Tempest stood to the side while holding Kylo. Jay was standing beside her. Finn wouldn't let him help. He had wanted to do this himself.

The jackals of the village watched as Bella was lowered into the hole. Her body had been put in a wooden box, and the two other pups were with her.

The alpha clenched his hands at his side, holding his head down as the rain pelted his body. His hair stuck to the back of his neck and side of his face.

He felt numb. Bella wasn't coming back. Finn watched as the other jackals recovered her box with the sand. He'd have to be strong. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked up to the sky.

Thunder rumbled and lightning cracked. Kylo jumped and began to cry. Finn went and took his pup in his arms. He put his finger in his mouth. Kylo quieted as he sucked on his father's finger. "Come on, let's go inside."

 **Sorry for the late update, and the sad ending to the chapter, but it had to be done. Once again, thank you for all the feedback! It means a lot. And if you got emotional, that means I've done my job. We've hit over 2,000 views now guys! Thanks so much for the support.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Here's a quick update since I won't be able to the next couple weeks. Sadly, Bella had t go in the last chapter. All I can say is that things are going to get worse for Finn as we keep going. Thanks so much for all the favs, follows, reads, and reviews! As always, I'm open to any suggestions for future chapters, and critiques! Enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

For the first few weeks of his life, Kylo stayed with a female jackal who had her own pups. She took care of him until he was weaned, then he returned home to his father.

He grew quickly, and he loved exploring. Finn didn't like him to go too far. But his job as alpha kept him busy. While he was occupied, Kylo would dart off to explore the village.

The little jackal hummed to himself as he dug a hole. His tail wagged happily when he found a lizard. After a quick hunt, he sat down to eat the snack aunt Tempest packed for him, as he had no way to cook the lizard.

After he finished he continued exploring. Sometimes he wished he had siblings to play with. His papa wouldn't let him play with the village pups.

He scrambled up a sand dune. Gold eyes widened when he saw the climbing rocks by the stone wall. How exciting.

Kylo looked over his shoulder. He'd gotten quite far from the village square. Papa would be mad if he knew how far he'd gone. He turned back to the rocks. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him right?

* * *

A grin formed on his lips and he bounded down the dune, his tail wagging behind him.

Kylo struggled a bit as he pulled himself up. Climbing up here was harder than it looked.

Panting, he flopped on his back and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He just needed a moment to catch his breath.

His ear twitched at the sound of voices. They were coming from the other side of the wall. Kylo got to his feet. Fear welled in his stomach as he heard some scratches against the stone.

"We shouldn't be here Gaia," a voice said.

"We'll be careful Gadget. I just want to check on Finn and Jay." Someone answered.

Kylo's eyes widened. What did they want with his papa and uncle Jay? Looking around, he found a small pile of rocks in the sand.

Quickly, he climbed down and picked them up. He ducked behind a sand dune as the first figure jumped down. He gasped, it was wolf. They were big and scary. Grandma had told him they were dangerous.

But they wanted his papa. He clenched his fists, he'd scare them away. He threw the rocks at the wolf.

"Ouch!" She yelped as the rocks pelted her. "Gadget help!"

Kylo laughed to himself and bent to get more rocks. A shadow fell over him and he gulped. He looked up to see a male red wolf standing over him. He screamed and ran.

He didn't get far, as he was grabbed by the arm. "No! Let me go!" He shouted, "papa! Help!"

"Calm down little guy," said Gadget, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Kylo didn't believe him for a second. He thrashed about trying to get free. Not knowing what else to do, he tossed his head back and howled.

It wasn't long at all until Finn came running into the area. Gadget was tackled in a blur of black and white. "Get your paws of my son," he growled.

Gadget gasped for breath as Finn's hands went around his neck. "F-Finn," he gasped, "it's me. Gadget."

Finn stopped. "Gadget?" He got to his feet, "what are you doing here?"

Gadget got up, "Gaia wanted to check on you and Jay." Finn frowned. The last thing he needed was to see her. "How are things?" Gadget asked while adjusting his glasses.

The jackal sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he noticed his son looking up at him with wide eyes. Kylo was taking in every word.

Finn just smiled softly and ruffled the tuft of white hair on Kylo's head. "I stay busy."

Gaia walked over, "hi Finn." Her soft voice said while digging her toe in the sand.

He set his jaw, "what do you want Gaia? Are you just here to harass my pup?" He barked out.

Her golden eyes widened, "your pup?" She looked down at little Kylo, who was hiding behind his father's leg.

Gadget smiled and he kneeled down to Kylo's level, "hey. I'm sorry I scared you." Kylo peeked around his father and looked up at the wolf. "Are you ok?" Gadget asked. He nodded, small fingers gripping Finn's fur. "My name's Gadget. What's yours?"

"Kylo." He answered in a small voice. The pup was still nervous.

Gadget and Kylo continued their conversation. After a few minutes, the pup began to warm up to Gadget. Soon he was in the wolf's arms, admiring his black framed glasses.

"So," Gaia said, "you and Bella huh?" She looked at the pup, "he really looks just like her."

Finn set his jaw at the thought of his mate. "He does." His voice seemed small.

"Is he your only one?" She asked looking at him.

Finn frowned. The familiar pain welled up in his heart. "I don't remember you being so selfish," he snapped after pushing his feelings down.

"Wh-What do you mean Finn? I just..." She was shocked he would accuse her of something like that.

"Don't think I forgot about what you did last time I saw you." He stepped closer to her. "You don't care about me," his eyes were full of hurt, "you just want what you want." He turned his back to her and folded his arms. "I'm the alpha now. And you are no longer welcome here. Gadget may come and go as he pleases. But you may not."

"Well fine then," she huffed.

"I'll see you later," Gadget said to her as she left. Then he turned to Finn. Kylo was still in his arms. "So, you're alpha?" Finn nodded. "What happened to Butch?"

Finn shrugged, his mane falling past his shoulders, "I killed him."

Gadget was surprised he spoke so openly about it. Especially with Kylo present. But he figured jackals didn't care about those things. He cleared his throat, "how's everyone else? Jay, Bella, and Tempest?"

"Jay and Tempest are fine." He said with a pained voice. His head ducked and his ears pinned back.

Gadget's hand rested on his shoulder, "what happened Finn?" He was concerned for his friend.

Finn took Kylo from Gadget and set him down. "Go play Kylo," he said giving the pup a nudge.

"Yes papa," he nodded and ran off to explore the area. He wouldn't go too far, so his father wouldn't worry.

"Bella died," Finn said quietly while rubbing his arm. He couldn't make eye contact with Gadget, "she was my mate. She died while having Kylo and his siblings." He drew a shuddering breath, "Kylo's the only one who survived."

Gadget grabbed him in a hug, "I'm sorry." Finn's eyes widened, then he hugged back. He wouldn't cry though, he couldn't be weak. He had to be strong, for Kylo.

* * *

"Gaia," Gadget called as he entered their apartment.

She looked up from her phone at him from her spot on the couch. "What?" She snapped.

He threw his backpack on the floor next to the door. "You were being insensitive to Finn's feelings earlier." He stood in front of her while glaring angrily.

"What about me?" She exclaimed pointing her thumb to her chest, "I've loved him for years, and he had to go and choose Bella."

"She died Gaia!" He yelled. "Having their pups. Can you even imagine how he feels? Only Kylo survived. He told me." Gadget sighed, "he's suffering right now Gaia, and you're not helping."

The angry expression fell from her face, "what?" She felt bad instantly. "He's right." She rubbed her arm and looked away, "I am being selfish."

Gadget hugged her and the two cried for their friend. "Finn will be ok," Gadget whispered, "he'll get through this."


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, I was on a trip. But here's the next chapter. Things are about to get rough for Finn and his family. As always, feedba is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"Kylo!" Tempest called. The pup came running back to the Adobe. He had dirt and sand streaked on his face.

He quickly hugged her. She smiled and patted his head. "It's time for dinner."

As they turned towards the house, Finn and the hunting party came running into the village. "Close the gates!" Finn yelled.

Kylo gasped and turned to see what was happening. The sentries hurried to turn the metal gears that closed the doors.

They weren't fast enough. A group of ragtag jackals burst in, breaking the gates and pushing people out of their way. Screams filled the air.

"Kylo," Tempest gasped, "get inside." She wanted him to be safe.

But he ignored her. "Papa," he cried. Then hurried in his direction.

* * *

"Everybody get down!" Finn shouted. Bangs and smoke filled the air. Those jackals held weapons he'd never seen before.

All the jackals in his pack were terrified. Several women hurried to get their pups indoors. Finn quickly grabbed a stray one and handed her to her mother.

"Everybody freeze!" A voice yelled as a loud crack tore through the air. One of the sentries fell to the ground, dead. The new male walked forward, stepping on the jackal's body in front of him.

Finn pushed his way up to him, "leave my pack." He growled.

He laughed. "You? You're alpha?" He leaned in Finn's face. "I guess just anyone can be alpha here." He pushed Finn down, "you won't have to worry about it any longer." He pointed his weapon in Finn's face, "because I'm taking over."

"No!" Kylo shouted running between them. "Leave my papa alone."

The other male raised his eyebrow and lowered the cigarette from his mouth, "get out of the way pup. Don't make me hurt you."

"Kylo." Finn said seriously, "go."

"I'm not going to leave you papa," he said with determination.

The other jackal lowered his weapon, "get the pup out of the way," he ordered his men while swinging his weapon.

Kylo cried out when one of the jackals grabbed him. Finn's eyes blazed and he lunged for the nearest one. They tumbled a bit in the sand until another one pulled Finn off by the hair. Then he pinned his arms behind his back.

Finn struggled in his hold. "Let go of me." His teeth were clenched and some of his mane fell out of the other male's hand and into his face. "So help me I'll kill you all!" Finn shouted.

"Shut up you pathetic excuse of an alpha," snapped the new male. Then he struck Finn across the face with the end of his weapon.

"Leave my papa alone!" Kylo screamed. He bit down on their leader's hand.

The other jackal shouted in pain and held his hand. He nodded at one of his men and Kylo was thrown roughly on the ground. Kylo yelped. Then his weapon was pointed at Kylo, "you'll pay for that pup." He growled.

Finn ripped out of the other's grasp. "No!" He ran to stop him from hurting Kylo.

He was slammed onto the ground by the mane. Then was yanked up by the arm. All the jackals ganged up on him. Finn bit down a scream as his arm snapped. He sank to his knees, saliva dripped from his lips because of the pain.

Then the leader grabbed Kylo. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"No!" Finn shouted as Kylo was pinned down by the neck. "Kill me! Don't hurt him!"

Kylo squirmed, "no! Papa help! Please!" He cried as the weapon was pressed against his forehead.

Finn jerked against the male holding him, "no stop! Kylo! Please!" He begged, "you can kill me! Please, just let him go!"

"I have to make an example of this one. No one crosses me." Tears ran down Kylo's cheeks and a loud crack sounded. A heavy silence fell over the crowd. No one made a sound except for Finn's sobs.

Finn was tossed down. "Now," said the male, "you get out of my town."

Tempest shoved her way through the crowd, Jay was right behind her. They both had seen everything. "Finn," she cried. She knelt down to help him up. "We're going with you Finn," she said quietly.

The other male shrugged, "not like I care. If anyone else wants to join you, they can."

Keelie ran up, she'd grown into a beautiful woman. "Finn," she called. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

The male stopped her, "not you." His hand tilted her face up to his, "you'll stay. And be my mate."

Golden eyes widened, "no. I'll never be yours. You just killed an innocent pup." Fresh tears streamed down her face.

"Keelie," Finn gasped, "stay. I don't want anything to happen to you." She sniffled, but nodded through the tears.

Nia shoved a few jackals, "get out of my way!" The now elderly jackal bit down on her lip when she saw her grandchild's body on the ground. Then she marched up to the male jackal. She slapped him across the face, her claws drawing blood. "You monster."

He grabbed her arm, "look here lady, you are way out of line. I don't care if you are old."

She yanked out of his grip and went to her son. He was still crying. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The four jackals left, Finn holding his limp arm as the tears poured down his face. They started their long journey through the desert, not realizing if they'd only gone the other direction, they would have found Gadget and Gaia's apartment not five miles away.


	22. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter. The last one got a stronger reaction than I thought it would, but sadly, it had to be done. Please read and review!**

* * *

Finn stumbled through the sand. He was panting. The pain was disorienting him.

"Let's stop and rest," said Jay, "the sun is going down." Tempest helped Finn sit down on a rock.

Nia went over to her son. His arm was limp and his face was bruised and swollen. She ripped some fabric off her shirt, "let me see your arm," she demanded.

Wordlessly, he held it out to her. He sniffled while she wrapped it. Not because it hurt, but because of Kylo. Nia glanced up at him as he wiped his tears with his free hand. He expected her to scold him. "I know it hurts Finn," she said when finished, "we all loved Kylo." She sighed and walked some distance away.

Finn looked up at the sky as silence fell over the group. He missed his mate, he missed his pups. He just wished they were still here. He rested his head on his knees and cried.

"Jay," Tempest said quietly after a while. The two of them were seated away from the others.

"What is it?" He asked looked over at her. The moonlight caught his eyes and they glowed slightly. She took a minute to admire her man. His eyes looked tired, and his normally brushed mane was disheveled. Even with the large scar on his snout he was gorgeous to look at. Shaking her head, she realized he was still waiting on an answer.

She shifted a bit, turning to face him. "I know it's not ideal circumstances, but I'm going to have pups."

His eyes widened, "pups? Now?"

She covered his mouth with her hand, "not so loud," she hissed, "and of course not now you idiot."

He just shrugged with a dopey grin on his face. He was glad to have pups, but who knew how long they'd be stuck out here. Hopefully she wouldn't have to have them out in the open. That would be dangerous, who knows how many predators were out here. His ears twitched, listening.

"It'll be ok Jay," she said softly, "we'll have our pups, and we'll be happy." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

* * *

The months passed. The four jackals were still trudging through the desert. They had yet to find another village.

Finn's arm had healed, and he was back to being the leader. Jay was worried about his brother, he seemed more and more unstable as the time passed. He did not take Kylo's death well. If anything, he blamed himself.

"Finn?" Jay asked as he tried to hold Tempest up, "can we slow down?" She was struggling to keep up with the rest of them. Especially since her stomach was quite large because of their pups. Nia did well though.

Finn tossed his sword down and huffed, "fine. We'll take a short break."

She all but collapsed in the sand. Tempest drew quick breaths as she lay there. Jay sat beside her and drew her into his lap. He softly petted her head.

Nia walked over to Finn. "You need to slow down," she said firmly. Her arms folded across her chest, "you are unnecessarily stressing Tempest, and her pups."

"I'm trying to get us out of here. She can't have them in the open liked this." He frowned folding his arms too.

"I know Finn," she said gently, "but she can't handle this pace. Do you want her and the pups to die?" He shook his head. "I know you don't. I know you want to be a good leader." She rested her hand on his shoulder, "and you are. You just sometimes need a reminder."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked, "I thought we hated each other."

She sighed and ran a hand through her short mane. "I never really hated you Finn. You just..." She sighed and hugged her arms, "you remind me so much of Ace. It hurts to look at you sometimes. Your mannerisms and the way you think about things. It made it harder for me to forget." A few tears pooled in her eyes.

Finn uncrossed his arms, "I thought you loved Butch."

She couldn't meet his eyes, "I did. I loved them both. But looking back, Butch was a bad guy, I was just so caught up in what could have been, that I didn't look at what really was. And I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Finn said quietly. "I was so angry that you moved on, I didn't even think about the fact that you didn't ask for that either. Butch forced you to be his, and I didn't even care about how you felt." He looked up to meet her eyes, "can we be family again?"

She nodded, "I'd like that Finn. I really would."

After their break, they continued on their journey. Tempest was so tired. She was breathing hard, and sweat made her hair cling to her neck.

"It's going to be ok," Jay whispered as he supported her. She nodded. It was starting to get dark.

"We'll stop here," said Finn. Tempest collapsed to the ground with a groan. She gasped for breath.

Finn was worried about his sister in law. "I'm going to see if I can find something for us to eat," he said. "You watch the camp Jay." His brother nodded and Finn darted off into the night.

"Did you find anything?" Nia asked when he returned.

"Not much," he replied. He handed the two snakes and three lizards to his mother. Then went to start a fire.

Nia went over to check on Tempest. Jay was scouting the perimeter. "Are you ok?" She asked while cleaning the prey.

"I don't know Nia. I wish I could've been checked by a healer though. I'm worried about the pups health."

"I know. You haven't been able to eat and rest like you should." She sighed, "hopefully we'll find a village soon."


	23. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter everyone! I just want to say thank you so much much for all the support this story has gotten, I never thought this little idea would get the reactions it has. So thank you so much! Keep in mind that this story will end right where the game begins. Enjoy this double update! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Can we please find a place to stop?" Tempest whined. "I'm going to have the pups."

"You can't out in the open," Finn said. "We have to find shelter."

"Finn!" She cried, "I have to stop now!" Tears rolled down her face. Jay was holding her up.

"Finn," Nia said, "she has to."

He sighed, "fine. You three wait here. I'll go on and look for shelter." Before anyone could say a word he ran off.

"It's going to be ok," Nia said gently to the female sitting on a rock, "just focus on your breathing."

* * *

It wasn't long till Finn returned, "I found a cave. Let's get going." Jay picked his mate up and they all went to the cave.

Jay set Tempest down on the stone floor. She quickly undressed. Nia helped her.

"If we were any slower she would be having them in the sand," Nia muttered. Finn stood guarding the entrance.

Jay held his mate. Finally, after what felt like forever, Tempest finished giving birth.

She only had one. But he was thin and bony. Tempest cried when she saw how small he was. And all because of her not having enough to eat.

Nia placed him in her arms, but he did not even cry. "We'll stay here a few days until you recover," said Finn quietly.

She nodded. They really needed to get food for the pup to survive.

* * *

After a few days they continued walking through the desert. Tempest was holding her son close to her chest. He wasn't named yet. She and Jay didn't come up with anything. They were afraid they would lose him.

Soft whimpering came from the pup as he buried his face in her chest. He was hungry but she didn't have any more milk. She looked at Jay with sadness.

He put his arm around her. "You ok?"

She sniffled, "no." A few tears pooled in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, "he's dying Jay. Our baby's dying." She held the pup to her chest and sobbed, "but there's nothing I can do about it."

By now the group had stopped walking. Finn's tail twitched lightly in the sand. It hurt to see his brother losing his pup. Jay deserved happiness more than anyone he knew. He clenched his fist, he had to do something. "We'll stop here." Finn said firmly. His hand clenched his sword, "I'm going on a hunt."

Jay and Tempest sat together, holding their pup. His chest rose and fell as he struggled to take each breath. He gasped for air.

Tempest sniffled a bit while smoothing his mane out of his face with her fingers. His face was pale and he was covered in sweat. The heat was getting to him.

"What are we going to do Jay?" She whimpered. Her eyes met his, "he's suffering. My baby's suffering." She cried softly.

Nia came over to them. She'd found some water and a broken piece of pottery. "Here," she said, "maybe this will cool him off."

Tempest took the container and poured the water in her hand. Then she put some on the pup's face and lips. He stuck his tongue out to try and get a drink. She smiled softly and quickly gave him more. She repeated the process until he didn't want anymore.

The pup went to sleep and she just held him, crying softly.

Finn returned around dusk. The desert air was getting cooler. Nia stood up, "did you find anything?" She asked, "please tell me you did." He nodded and held up two roadrunners. A smile formed on her face and she took them, "start a fire quickly."

He did not object to her order, and moved to start one immediately. He knew his mother was worried about the pup. So was he.

Jay came over to help his brother. Blue and gold eyes glanced up from the wood, "how's the pup?" Finn asked quietly.

He ran a hand through his mowhawk, "he's dying Finn. If he doesn't go from starvation, the heat will kill him."

Finn sighed. His usually happy and carefree brother was so stressed. The light had left his eyes. It made him look older. But he had every reason to be upset. He was losing his pup.

"Did you see any signs of a town while you were hunting?" Jay asked. His voice was pleading, "any at all?"

Finn shook his head, "no. Not anything."

Jay's heart dropped into his stomach. That was their last shred of hope. He knew his pup was going to die, and he was just suffering. He fiddled with his fingers, a nervous habit. "Tempest and I talked about it," he said quietly. "And we decided that if we don't find a village in the next couple days," he choked on his words, "we kill the pup so he won't suffer anymore."

Finn drew in his breath. He knew that it was hard for them to make this decision. But it was really the best thing for the pup. Why prolong his suffering?

Tears pooled in Jay's gold eyes, "can I ask you to do it?" He asked. Finn's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to reply. "Before you say anything," Jay interrupted, "I know it's a lot to ask, but you know how to kill painlessly, I don't." He drew a shaky breath, "please Finn. Please."

Finn sighed and looked down at the sand, "ok." Blue and gold eyes met gold. "I'll do it."


	24. Chapter 23

Two days passed. The pup cried a lot the first day, but by the evening of the second he was quiet. He just didn't have the energy anymore.

"Is there any sign of a village?" Tempest asked. Her voice was begging.

Finn tilted his nose up and sniffed the air. All any of them could see, hear, or smell, was the desert sand. "No," Finn answered, "we're nowhere near anything."

Tempest cried and held her pup. Jay held her.

Nia walked over to Finn, "are you going to do it now?" She asked with sadness.

"When they're ready," he said quietly.

After a few moments, Tempest came over to Finn. Wordlessly, she handed him the pup.

Finn set him down on a flat rock. Gripping the sword in his hand and taking a deep breath he looked skyward.

Jay held his mate to his chest so she wouldn't have to see it.

Finn swallowed the lump in his throat and positioned the sword over the pup. He glanced over at his brother. Jay nodded. He wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He had to make sure he hit the right spot so it would be painless.

Finn brought the sword down hard and Tempest screamed when she heard the sound. Jay still had her face hidden. Blood splattered across Finn's muzzle. The pup did not yelp so Finn knew he did it right.

As she sobbed Finn sank to his knees. He couldn't tear his eyes away, he killed an innocent pup. "No," he breathed, "no."

Nia set her hand on his shoulder, "Finn. You had to. He's at peace now."

Finn nodded, still staring at the pup. He knew she was right. But it didn't make it any easier.

* * *

After the pup was buried, they continued on their journey. It took a few more months, but they finally reached a village. Finn let out a breath, there was no way the pup would've survived this long. They had made the right choice.

"Who goes there?" Demanded a voice.

Finn looked up to see two sentries standing by the gate. This village was on the edge of the desert. Lush green foliage was just ahead. They had never seen anything like it.

Nia jumped in to answer the sentries. She told them that they had been exiled from their former village, and had been stumbling through the desert for months, and had even lost a pup along the way.

The two males looked at each other, there was no way these four jackals were a threat. They were all covered in dust, dirt, sand, and sweat. Not to mention they were malnourished.

"Very well," the one in the beret said, "come inside." He opened the gates and led them into the village.

Finn's eyes swept through the town. It was much busier than their town. They had a market. At least that's what he assumed it was. His heart sunk, Bella would've loved it.

"Come with me," the other jackal said, leading them to a stone house.

Once inside, the jackal led them to an elder woman sitting in a rocking chair. "Mother," he said, "there are new comers to the village." He got on one knee as a sign of respect.

She stood up and looked over the four jackals. As she did, Nia stepped forward, "Taja?"

Recognition shone in her eyes, "Nia?" A smile formed on her muzzle and Nia hugged her. "Nia," Taja said, "how I've missed you my beloved little sister."

Finn and Jay looked at each other in surprise, neither of them ever knew their mother had a sister.

"You and your family may stay as long as you wish." She gestured to her son, "Pierce will show you to your rooms."

Pierce nodded and motioned for them to follow. They followed him further into the house. "We only have two spare rooms," he said.

"That is perfectly fine," said Nia. "We will share." He nodded, and the four jackals went inside to rest.

* * *

It wasn't long until they were brought some food. There was things they'd never tasted before.

Finn ate, but he really wasn't hungry. His mother would've had a fit if he didn't. He took a bite of some sort of fruit, but he didn't really taste it. He kept seeing the pups deaths. Kylo's, and Jay's son. It hurt. Neither of them would ever be seen again, and it was his fault. He took a deep breath and ate a few more bites.

Later that evening, Pierce and his brother Lance were taking them down to the lagoon to wash up.

Finn stopped when they reached the edge of the desert. His eyes gazed up into the jungle. The dense canopy made him nervous. He couldn't see his surroundings as well.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Lance was standing there and he flinched under Finn's heavy glare. He'd never seen a jackal with heterochromia before. It was unsettling.

Finn narrowed his eyes, "what are you staring at?" He snapped, fur bristling.

Lance shook his head, Finn was definitely a jackal he did not want to cross. If a fight broke out between them, he knew he would lose. "Nothing. Come on," he said after clearing his throat, "we have to go through here to get there."

Tempest gasped with delight when she saw the water. It was so clear.

"We will leave you to bathe," said Pierce. "We will not go far. Just out of sight." Then he turned to his brother, "come Lance, we will gather food while we are here."

After he left, Finn and Jay turned their backs so Nia and Tempest could undress and get in the water. Once they were comfortable, the males joined them.

None of them had ever had the luxury of a bath. All they'd been able to do before was wipe themselves off. "This is my new favorite thing," Tempest sighed while leaning against Jay.

He smiled softly at her while pulling her in his lap. Her tail brushed against his stomach as she leaned backwards, head resting on his chest. Jay rested his chin on top of her head and crossed his arms over her stomach.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as Jay ran his claws up and down the fur on her sides. She was so happy to have him as her mate. He was so good to her. If it wasn't for him she would never have made it through the loss of her little pup. Even though she knew it was the right choice, it didn't make it any easier.

As the sun started to go down, Lance and Pierce came back to get them. Finn slung the water from his hair. "Ready to head back?" Lance asked as he adjusted his bandana around his neck. Jay nodded as he rested his hand on the small of his mate's back. Then the group headed back to the village.

* * *

The next morning, Finn got up and stretched. His back popped and his tail fluffed out. Standing up, he padded across the floor. He stopped suddenly in front of the mirror on the wall. He'd never seen one before. The females in his pack were the only ones who had them, and they were small.

His fingers traced his reflection, and he did not like what he saw. He was thin from their trek in the desert. His ribs showed plainly through his black fur. White stripes ran up and down his sides. His white mane tumbled past his shoulders, tangling slightly at the ends. And his eyes, they were two different colors. Finn had always thought they were gold, just like all the other jackals. One was blue. He traced the scar over it with his fingers. This was from what Butch did to him as a pup. No wonder he was viewed as weak, if this was what he looked like.

Nia came up behind him, "Finn?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he lied, "I'm fine."


	25. Chapter 24

**So sorry for the late update you guys:( life always gets in the way of these things. Anyway, over 3,500 views! thank you all so much for your support of this little idea! Please bear with me as I get this out, I think it'll probably be about 40 chapters. This feels a bit like a filler to me, but it's nessecary to build Finn and Jay's relationship with their cousins. Enjoy!**

* * *

All seven jackals were seated at the table to eat breakfast. Finn absently picked at his food, eyes staring into the plate.

Nia looked at her son with concern. "Aren't you hungry Finn?" She asked gently.

He glanced over at her. Truthfully he wasn't, but he took a few bites, for her sake.

"My sons will show you and Jay the way things are done here." Said Taja. "If you're going to stay you must work with the rest of us."

Jay nodded, "yes ma'am." He was grateful for the hospitality that had been shown to his family.

Taja smiled and patted his head, he was such a good boy. Unlike Finn. She could tell he was trouble.

* * *

Finn trudged along behind his brother and cousins. He angrily scuffed the dirt with his boot. Life sucked. And he hated it. Why was the world so cruel? What had he done to deserve the despair that was his life?

Jay didn't notice how depressed his brother seemed. He was getting to know his cousins. The two boys were very easy going, and good company.

Lance clapped him on the shoulder, laughing at a joke Pierce told. Despite their easygoing attitude, they were definitely not ones to tangle with.

"So?" Jay asked, "your mother is alpha?" Pierce nodded. "What happened to your father?" He asked hesitantly.

Lance sighed and ran a hand through his short spiked mane, "dunno. Never met the man."

"Mother never took a mate," Pierce said, "father was just a fling."

"Not to mention he flat out refused," Lance growled, folding his arms as he did so.

Pierce patted Lance on the shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "Come on, let us go. We are on patrol duty today. We have to scout the perimeter."

* * *

"So Tempest is your mate?" Pierce asked Jay while climbing up a tree to get a better view.

Jay nodded as a few fruits were tossed to him. "She is."

"No pups?" Asked Lance. Jay visibly tensed. The other male's expression softened, "sorry." He landed to the ground with a thud, "she can't get pregnant?"

Jay nodded as his gaze fell to the jungle floor. "We lost the one we did manage to have during our journey here."

Pierce set his hand on his cousin's arm, "we are sorry to hear that. Your mate is a very strong woman, we enjoy her company. I hope soon she will bear you pups." Jay flashed him a small smile.

Finn shoved past the other males, "can we stop talking about this?" His voice had a growl to it.

"Calm down Finn," Jay said quietly. His hand reached for his brother.

Finn whirled around to face Jay. His mane was loose and his eyes wild. "Calm down?" He yelled clenching his fists. He turned his back and scoffed, "you sicken me." Then he trudged ahead.

The other three males looked at each other. "Is he always like this?" Lance asked once Finn was out of earshot.

Jay sighed, "he didn't used to be." A heavy sigh fell from his lips and he ran a hand through his Mohawk. "Don't hold it against him. He's had a rough life."

Lance raised a brow, "and you haven't?"

"Well yeah. Finn's just never learned to adapt. I just wish he would, then maybe he'd be happy."

A heavy silence fell over the four males as they walked around their territory. "Don't you have any excitement around here?" Finn asked kicking a rock.

"Not usually," Pierce said, "things are generally pretty quiet."

"Do you even know how to kill?" Finn asked with scorn.

"We do," replied the jackal in the beret while jumping down from the rock he was on, "but only if absolutely necessary." Pierce glanced over at Finn, "have you?" Finn seemed like the type of man who'd enjoy it.

Finn shrugged and suddenly became very interested in the jungle floor. He didn't trust these jackals. The only reason he was still here was because he knew he wouldn't last long in the wilderness. Not until he got his strength up. As soon as he did he was leaving.

"You didn't answer the question," Lance frowned while folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you," Finn snarled. He pulled his lips back, showing Lance his teeth in a sign of aggression.

Lance pulled two knives out from the wrists of his gloves. He didn't want to fight Finn, he knew he would probably lose, but if he had to, so be it. "Are you sure you want to fight me?" He asked while showing his teeth slightly.

Finn lowered his stance. When Lance turned his back, Finn jumped him. A yelp escaped him as they tumbled through the dirt. Finn snarled and bit down on his shoulder.

Lance howled in pain as Finn's teeth sunk into his muscle. Blood filled Finn's mouth and he bit down harder. "Get him off!" Lance shouted as he struggled under Finn's weight.

He swiped at his face and Finn pulled back, taking a good chunk of his shoulder with him.

Lance shouted in pain and Finn grinned. Blood dripped from his teeth. Finally, someone besides him would suffer.

Lance turned onto his back. He had to get him off. Jay and Pierce were too stunned to react. The only bad thing about that position was that now Finn tried to go for his throat.

Finn lunged, eyes blazing and teeth snapping. He wanted to kill Lance. Feel him tear between his teeth.

"Pierce!" Lance screamed, "get him off!" He had his forearm against Finn's throat, pushing him back. Finn's teeth snapped together, still trying to bite Lance's neck.

Pierce shook his head and ran over. He swung his foot back and nailed Finn in the stomach. Sending the male sprawling in the dirt.

Finn yelped as he tumbled and a cracking sound was heard on impact. As Finn struggled to get up Lance got to his feet. He clutched his shoulder as the blood flowed freely down his arm.

Pierce folded his arms across his chest while looking down at Finn. "Now. We are not going to have any more trouble."

Finn nodded while clutching his stomach and coughing slightly. He sent a harsh glare at his cousins.

"Come on," said Pierce, "let us get your shoulder taken care of."

* * *

"Ahh!" Lance shouted while Tempest cleaned his shoulder. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. A groan escaped his lips at the sting from the antiseptic.

"I'm not sure I understand, Finn attacked you?" She asked with confusion while wrapping a bandage around his shoulder. "That doesn't seem like something he'd do."

Jay sighed while scratching his neck. "They asked if he's killed before." Tempest sucked in a breath.

"What?" Lance asked, "he started the conversation in that direction."

Jay sighed and rubbed his mane. "Finn has killed. Twice." Pierce and Lance looked at each other. "One was our mother's mate. He deserved it though, he was abusive, gave Finn his scar. The second," he paused and swallowed thickly, "was our son."

"And you are ok with that?" Pierce asked incredulously. His gold eyes were wide. If that was done here they would've killed the one who took the life of a pup.

"We asked him to," Jay said with a thick voice. "He was born during our journey here. He suffered so much," his voice became choked, "and he was dying. So Finn ended his pain." A few tears dripped down his muzzle, "we miss him. Finn took it harder than I thought he would." Jay drew a shuddering breath, "if I had known how hard he was going to take it, I never would've asked."

"I am truly sorry to hear that." Pierce said. His voice was full of sadness. All four of the jackals bowed their heads in a moment of silence and mourning for the lost pup.

"We will not say a word to mother about Finn." Added Pierce, "she already doesn't like him."

"Thank you," Jay said with a sniffle, "thank you."


	26. Chapter 25

**Next chapter! We'll get to see some of what's been going on with Keelie in this, and the next couple chapters. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Keelie ran and ran. Her heart pounded in her ears. Soft sobs escaped her lips as she clutched the blanket around her body. She stumbled through the sand. Blood ran down the side of her face.

She was so glad she'd been able to escape from the village. The male who'd killed Kylo was a tyrant. All she was to him was someone to have his pups. But she'd escaped to protect the pups growing in her belly.

Her hand rested on her stomach as she reached the edge of the desert. Wide eyed, she stared at the city she'd found. She never knew such places existed. Tall buildings stretched up to the sky.

Keelie shook her head, first things first, she had to find shelter.

* * *

Gadget and Gaia were returning home from the grocery store when they saw someone stumbling through the square. "Let's see what's going on," Gaia said while grabbing Gadget's arm.

As they got closer, they could tell it was a female jackal. A crowd gathered around her as she stumbled to the ground.

Gaia gasped when she saw who it was. "Keelie!" She shouted while shoving the other Mobians out of the way.

Keelie looked up at her groggily. She was feeling lightheaded from loss of blood.

"Gadget!" The wolf shouted, "get over here and help!" She quickly ripped some fabric off the hem of her shirt and pressed it against the wound on the side of Keelie's face.

The poor jackal girl's ear was torn, and a good chunk of it was missing. It was an old wound, as it had healed already. Not very well though. Keelie sniffled and clutched the blanket closer around her body.

"Here Gaia," Gadget said, "take the bags. I'll carry Keelie." He bent down and scooped her up bridal style. "Let's go."

The female jackal rested her head on Gadget's chest. She cried softly as they walked back to the wolves' apartment.

* * *

Gaia quickly pulled some clothes out of her dresser as Gadget set her in the bed. "You'd better leave," she told him, "I need to get her cleaned up and dressed." Gadget nodded.

After he was gone Gaia turned to Keelie, "I have a nightgown for you to wear. Wanna take off that blanket?"

She was a little embarrassed, but she shrugged out from under the heavy fabric.

Gaia's eyes widened. Keelie had wounds all up and down her body. Bite and claw marks were on her neck, shoulder, and chest area. Her stomach was showing slightly with her unborn pups.

"Keelie," Gaia breathed as she knelt to clean her up, "what happened to you?"

She just put her head in her hands and sobbed. Gaia put her arm around Keelie's shoulders to comfort her. After she calmed down she told Gaia what happened. About how the male jackal had taken over their village and killed Kylo. How he'd exiled Finn and forced her to be his mate. That he'd locked her in a bedroom, taken her clothes and never let her out. That all she was to him was someone to have his pups.

"We're glad you escaped," said Gaia gently, "and I'm sorry you had to go through that. But Gadget and I will help you." Keelie nodded while wiping her eyes. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Gaia got a cloth and some water. Then she cleaned all of Keelie's wounds. She then picked up a bottle of disinfectant. "This will burn a bit, but it is needed so you won't get an infection."

Keelie nodded as Gaia put some on a clean cloth. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes while Gaia cleaned her injuries. It hurt.

Gaia mumbled soothing words as she bandaged her up. "Do you need help putting on the nightgown?" She asked. She nodded with embarrassment.

The wolf slid the satin fabric over the jackal's head. Keelie winced a bit and let out a gasp as the fabric touched the claw marks on her back. Gaia felt so bad for her. She'd been through a lot recently.

"Rest now," Gaia soothed while tucking the blankets around her. "I'll go get some food for you. What do you like to eat?" Keelie just shrugged and the wolf smiled sadly. With that she turned and left the room.

* * *

"She's pregnant Gadget," Gaia announced as she entered the kitchen.

He pinned his ears back and turned away from the stove. "Where's the father?" A frown rested on the wolf's muzzle.

"Probably still at the village," she replied while opening the refrigerator. Her gold eyes swept over its contents. "She told me he was a rogue jackal that took over their pack."

"What happened to Finn and the others?" Asked Gadget, folding his arms and leaning against the counter.

Gaia sighed and poured some water from the pitcher into a glass, "Keelie said he was exiled. Nia, Jay, and Tempest went with him. But he killed Kylo and kept Keelie as his mate." She pulled a tray out of the bottom cabinet, and a plate from the top. "From what I understand, he was really abusive to her. She's covered in claw and bite marks."

Gadget sighed and scooped some chicken casserole on the plate, "I hope they're ok."

Gaia nodded grimly. "Give her some more, who knows how many pups of his she's carrying. Finn told me most jackals have big litters."

Wordlessly, he put another scoop on the plate, along with a large helping of potatoes and green beans. "Jay said most of the pups are lost though," he added after another pause.

The two fell silent for a moment. "Why don't you take the food to her?" Gaia suggested as she set the water and a glass of juice beside the plate on the tray.

He nodded and headed to the bedroom.

* * *

He knocked lightly before entering the room. Keelie was curled up under the blanket against the headboard. Her golden eyes peeked out from under the covers.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Gadget as he closed the door behind him.

The female jackal's eyes widened and fur bristled as he stepped closer to her. A low growl rose from her throat. "You stay away from me."

"I just brought some food for you," he said carefully and quietly.

She backed away from him as he approached, showing her teeth and snarling, "Gaia said she was bringing my food. How do I know you didn't put something in it?"

"I didn't Keelie. I'm trying to help you. And your pups." He set the tray on the end table. "Why would you think that?"

"Because that's what _he_ did to me. So I couldn't fight back." She sniffled a bit.

"I'm not like him," he said quietly, "but if it makes you feel better. I'll have Gaia bring your food." She hesitated, but then nodded. Then he took the tray and left the room.

After a few minutes, Gaia entered the room with some food. "Hey. You ok?" She asked walking to the bed.

Keelie just watched her. Not coming out from under the blankets. She was scared, and Gaia didn't blame her.

The wolf set the food on the table. "It's ok Keelie. You're safe now. Gadget won't hurt you. No one will." She pulled the blankets back a bit, "why don't you eat something?" She flashed a smile, "after all, the pups need to grow strong."

Golden eyes darted around the room. Then the jackal swallowed and slowly nodded. She could trust Gaia. After all, she was friends with Finn.

Keelie crawled out from under the blankets and Gaia set the tray on her lap. Her black nose sniffed at the food. She'd never seen food like this before. But she was so hungry. She took a few bites. It was so good.

Gaia smiled as the jackal enjoyed her meal. After she finished the wolf took the tray. "Get some rest. I'll be back to check on you later." She turned to leave.

Keelie nodded as she snuggled back under the blankets. "Thank you Gaia, this means a lot to me." She looked down at her lap, "and will you tell Gadget I'm sorry?"

Gaia stopped in the doorway. A soft smile rested on her muzzle. "No problem Keelie."


	27. Chapter 26

**The next chapter. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

The next morning, Gaia was helping Keelie get a bath. The jackal sat on the toilet seat, black tail twitching, as Gaia ran the water.

She felt on edge. Her eyes darted around as she kept an eye out for danger. Gaia's voice caused her to jump. Her fur bristled and she growled a bit.

"It's ok Keelie," said Gaia, "I just asked if you needed help undressing." The wolf's gold eyes were filed with concern.

Keelie slowly nodded as she realized there was no danger. She stood up from her seat and Gaia helped pull her nightgown off.

The jackal covered herself with her arms as Gaia helped her ease into the tub. She was embarrassed of what she looked like. And afraid. She felt so vulnerable.

"Don't worry," Gaia said once she was sitting in the water. "I locked the door. No one can come in. Do you want to wash, or soak first?"

"I think I just want to relax for a little bit right now." She said while rubbing her upper arm.

"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen. Just call when you're ready to wash." Then she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Once she was gone, Keelie looked around the bathroom. It was decorated in pale blues and seashells. She stretched out in the tub, letting the water wash over her body.

Looking down at her belly, she rested a paw on it. The pups shifted under touch. She was afraid to have them. What if she ended up like Bella? No one would be there to care for them if something happened to her. But she had to get through this, she was no quitter.

Her ear twitched as footsteps passed the hallway. Instinctively, she lowered herself in the water.

Only after they passed by did she relax again. She decided to wash and get out. When she reached up to get the shampoo, pain shot through her body. She gasped and lowered her arm.

Biting her lip, she realized that she couldn't do it by herself. She'd have to call Gaia.

Once the wolf heard her voice, she entered the room. "Need some help?" She asked kindly.

Keelie nodded while looking at her with big vulnerable eyes. Gaia took in her face for a moment. The wound on the side of her face was still fresh, but the ones on her lip and muzzle were older. Just like her ear. A few bruises were on her neck.

As the jackal shifted in the tub, a piece of her long mohawk fell in her eyes. Keelie sniffled a bit as she wiped her eyes.

Gaia knelt down beside the tub with a bottle of shampoo in her hand. She gently washed the jackal's hair.

She closed her eyes as the wolf's fingers massaged into her mane. A soft hum escaped her throat as she leaned into her touch.

Gaia got a cup and poured water on her hair to rinse the soap out. "I'll get a cloth and some body wash for you to clean up. Do you want help? Or can you do it yourself?"

"I-I think I can do it..." She said quietly. She stared down into the water. Gaia smiled sadly and gave her the supplies.

The jackal took them and washed herself while Gaia went to get a towel. Then Gaia took Keelie's arm and helped her out of the tub, wrapping the fluffy red towel around her thin frame.

"Once you get moving around better I'll take you to get some clothes." Gaia said after she was in an oversized t shirt and some shorts. Loose fitting clothes were better for her until the wounds healed. Keelie nodded. "Do you feel like eating at the table with me and Gadget?" Gaia asked.

She nodded slowly with a small smile, "I'd like that." She was tired of being trapped in a bedroom.

The wolf offered her arm, and the two girls walked to the kitchen together.

* * *

Gadget was standing at the stove, stirring the hash browns. He almost always cooked, since Gaia was terrible at it.

Keelie sat at the table, while Gaia went to get the dishes and silverware out. "What would you like to drink Keelie?" She asked while looking in the fridge. "We have milk, tea, orange juice, and Gadget is making some coffee."

"I don't know," she said quietly, "I've never had anything but water to drink." Her face flushed with embarrassment while studying the stitching on the checked tablecloth. "I didn't know there was anything else."

"That's ok. How about some milk?" She suggested. "It'll be good for the pups."

The jackal nodded. Even though she hated their father, she loved his pups. And she wanted them to be healthy. After all, they were her pups too.

The sound of the glass being set down in front of her pulled her from her thoughts. Gaia smiled at her as she took a few sips.

Keelie licked her lips, slowly taking in the flavor. Her eyes brightened and she drank more. She'd never tasted anything like it.

Gaia and Gadget looked at each other with a smile. Then Gadget went to fix plates.

Keelie's eyes widened when he set the plate in front of her. There was so much food. It looked so good.

Scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, biscuits, and gravy, were almost spilling over the edge of the porcelain plate.

Gadget smiled as she took a big bite of eggs. He was glad to see her happy. The three of them ate in silence.

After the food was gone, the two wolves went to clean the dishes. Keelie slowly stood up, "can I help?"

"I think you should rest," Gaia said gently, "you've been through a lot recently."

"But I want to help." She clenched her fists at her sides, "I'm so tired of being cooped up doing nothing." Her eyes fell to the floor "It helps keep my mind off things," she added in a whisper.

"Why don't you dry?" Gadget said kindly while handing her a towel. She smiled at him while taking the fabric in her hand.

She quickly turned away so he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks because of the touch of their hands.

Gaia noticed though. She pursed her lips, but didn't say anything. Just turned to the sink and started washing.

* * *

After a few days, Keelie was moving around better. Her wounds had healed, but she still had scars.

Gadget was sitting on the balcony with his book and some tea. "Gadget?" Keelie asked quietly.

He turned to see her standing in the doorway. Her hands gripped the doorframe and her tail was in front of her, as if she was hiding behind it. A small piece of her hair was in her face. She was wearing Gaia's clothes, which were too big for her. He smiled, she looked so cute like that.

"What's up?" He asked while turning the chair next to him so she could sit beside him.

She grinned at the invitation and padded across the cement. After sitting down she pulled her tail into her lap and softly played with the fur there. "I want to apologize for how I acted the first day I was here. It wasn't fair of me to judge you like that. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," his hand rested on her shoulder. "I know your situation was hard. And I reminded you of that."

Her golden eyes met his and she smiled. He was so kind to her. Everything her mother had told her about wolves was wrong. He and Gaia had saved her. She frowned, hopefully her family was ok.

Gadget picked up on the sadness in her eyes. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" He asked carefully, "it might make you feel better."

Her ears fell back against her head, "I don't think so." She chewed on her fingernail nervously, "I just want to forget." She sniffled a bit as she felt movement in her belly from the pups. "But I can't. He made sure of it." Her hand rested on her stomach.

Soft sobs escaped her and Gadget hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders. She tensed at first, but soon relaxed into his touch. This was Gadget, he would never hurt her.

Soon her tears stopped. "It's just not fair for the pups. I don't want them to feel unloved. Because of them, I'll never forget him. And I don't want them to think I don't love them." She sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes.

Gadget softly squeezed her shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "Nonsense Keelie. You'll love them. Just remember, they're your pups. And they need you."

Keelie smiled through her tears and grabbed him in a hug, "thanks Gadget."


	28. Chapter 27

Gold eyes stared in wonder. This place was huge. Keelie touched the glass window to the store.

"Come on Keelie," Gaia said, "let's go inside. You need some new clothes." The wolf had taken her to the mall to go shopping. And had convinced Gadget to go with them to carry everything.

The jackal hurried after the wolf siblings into the department store. She looked around excitedly, ears twitching as she picked up every sound.

All different species of Mobians were there. A pink hedgehog in a red dress, and a cream colored rabbit walked by. They were talking and laughing with clothes in their arms.

Keelie smiled, she didn't know there were so many kinds of people. Just then, someone grabbed her arm. She screamed and hit whoever it was. They yelped.

When she looked, Gadget was on the ground holding his snout. She gasped and hurried to help him up, "I'm so sorry Gadget," she apologized, "you scared me."

"It's fine," he said once on his feet. "I should've known better." He took her arm, "come on, Gaia's waiting for us."

* * *

Keelie sighed as she waited for Gadget and Gaia. She was sitting in the food court while they went to get something to eat. The jackal had lost track of how many clothes she had tried on. But Gaia realized she was getting tired. Besides, she had enough to wear now. After this they were going home.

Gaia had also set up an appointment for the pup's checkup. Keelie wasn't really sure what that was, but she assumed it was something like a healer.

She took a sip of her smoothie. Hopefully Finn, Jay, Tempest, and her mother were alright. Finn's arm had been broken last she saw him.

"Excuse me," said a voice. Keelie looked up to see the same rabbit and hedgehog from the department store.

She removed the straw from her mouth, "what do you want?" Asked the jackal warily, but not rudely.

"You dropped this earlier," the rabbit said holding up a beaded bracelet.

Keelie's eyes widened, her papa had given this to her a long time ago. She took it and slipped it over her hand and back on her wrist. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"I'm Amy," the pink hedgehog said, "and this is cream." The rabbit waved with a bright grin.

"Keelie," she replied with a small smile.

Amy took a moment to look over the female jackal. Her face was scarred, and a good sized chunk of her left ear was missing. But she was still quite pretty.

Keelie smoothed the fabric on her new jeans she'd put on. They were a light wash, and fit her nicely. She'd changed her shirt too. It was a loose fitting, floral print blouse with lace on the sleeves and hem. She liked the fact that it hid her belly.

Before anything else was said, two guys came over to them. It was obvious they were interested in Keelie.

"Um, excuse me," Amy said with annoyance as the pushed past her, "what do you think you're doing?"

They simply ignored her and grinned at the jackal. "What are you doing here without a man?" The coyote asked while leaning on the table.

The fox smirked and rested his arm on her shoulder, "I think we could remedy that problem."

Keelie growled and showed her teeth slightly, "back off."

"Why should we?" The coyote asked, "you're very pretty, despite the facial scars," he waved his hand, "besides, that's something I'm willing to overlook." His nose rested even with hers. "You know I've always wondered what jackal women were like. I've heard a lot of rumors, let's see if any of them are reality."

Keelie pinned her ears and slunk down in her seat. His words scared her. She looked away from his hard stare and tears pooled in her eyes.

"Don't cry," the coyote added, "we can make it all better."

The fox's eyes widened as Gadget walked up behind his friend. The red wolf did not look friendly. "These guys bothering you babe?" The wolf asked Keelie.

The coyote turned around. Fear showed on his face as he put his hands up, "oh absolutely not. We didn't know she was with you. We'll just be on our way now." With that statement, the two sprinted off.

Keelie let out the breath she'd been holding. "Thanks Gadget."

He grinned while rubbing the back of his head, "no problem."

"Looks like your boyfriend has everything under control," Amy said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you Keelie." Then the two girls walked off.

After they left, Gadget set some food down and sat beside her. "I hope you didn't mind my acting like we were together," he said, "I was just trying to get them to leave."

She smiled up at him with a grateful look. "I don't mind. Thank you so much. I was so afraid." Her eyes fell to her lap. Fear was shameful.

Gadget rested his hand on her shoulder, "it's ok to be scared Keelie. Especially after all you've been through."

She met his eyes again. It was hard to believe how much this wolf meant to her in such a short time. Even though she'd told herself before that she'd never take another mate, for Gadget, she'd make an exception.

Without another word, she took a bite of the food in front of her. "This is really good," she said after swallowing. "What is it?"

Gadget handed her a napkin to wipe the sauce off her chin. "It's a chili dog. A sausage on a bun with chili on top."

She wiped her face, "thanks."

* * *

Later that week, Keelie was seated on the table, waiting for her pup's check. Gaia was sitting in a chair beside the table.

It wasn't long until a vixen in a white coat entered the room. She had a very professional aura around her. She greeted the two canines and adjusted her glasses. "So Keelie, Gaia told me about your circumstance. I'm just going to check you over and see how the pups are doing. Lay back and lift your shirt for me."

Keelie did as she said. The doctor's hands gently touched her now showing stomach. The pups shifted under her hands.

After she checked Keelie's vitals, she got the ultrasound machine ready. The jackal quickly sat up, "what is that?" Her eyes shone with worry.

The vixen smiled, "this is so I can see the pups." She put it on Keelie's stomach after she lay back down. "There they are," she said while pointing to the screen.

Keelie felt her eyes water as she saw her babies. Any fears she had melted away. These were her pups, and it didn't matter who their father was.

"You're having four boys," said the doctor with a smile. "And they're all healthy. Despite the trauma you've all been through."

Keelie's hand touched the screen, she wanted to remember this moment forever. Wordlessly, the doctor printed out a photo of the pups and handed it to her. The jackal smiled and held it to her chest.

"I'm glad they're ok Keelie," Gadget said while handing the photo back to her.

Her face was beaming. "I'm so happy Gadget. My boys are ok. I was so worried he'd hurt them when he tried to stop me from leaving."

"How did you get away?" Gadget asked after a moment.

Keelie sighed, "it was difficult, but I was determined. If I had stayed the pups would've died for sure."

Gadget simply nodded and listened to her story.

* * *

Keelie kept watching the sky through the little window in the bedroom. She was waiting for nightfall in order to make her escape. She was sore, tired, and hungry. Not to mention angry.

The jackal pulled the blanket close around her body as she sat on the bed. She wished she had something to wear, but she didn't.

As night fell, she pushed the bed in front of the bedroom door. That way it would slow him down if he heard her. She went over to the window and kicked out the glass.

Her eyes widened when she heard the male jackal trying to open the door. Quickly, she tried to climb out the window.

She only got halfway when her tail was grabbed and she was drug back in with a scream. The male hit her in the side of the face with his weapon and pinned her to the ground by her neck.

Keelie gasped and struggled for air. She squirmed under his hold, trying to get free. Her foot caught him in the stomach and he drew back with a gasp, loosening his grip on her neck.

She crawled away from him, back towards the window. But he grabbed her by the hair this time. She cried as she felt the cold metal of his weapon against her back.

"Now," he said coldly, "get up and get in the bed. I'll tie you to it so you'll never escape."

Silent tears rolled down her face as she obeyed. When he turned to get the rope she slammed her elbow into his side, causing him to drop the weapon. She kicked it out of his reach and scrambled after it. This was her only chance to get out of here.

She didn't know how, but she managed to reach it before him. After getting it in her hands, she pointed it at him. "Now." She growled, "you're going to let me go."

"You don't even know how to use that thing," he scoffed while advancing towards her.

"Leave me alone!" She cried. Her finger rested on the trigger, "I'll kill you." She hated him so much. He'd made her suffer, every day. For all she knew he could've killed the pups growing in her belly. He'd beat her yesterday.

"I'll kill you," she whispered, slowly realizing how easy it would be now that she had his weapon. A grin formed on her face, "I'll kill you."

With that, she pulled the trigger. He was dead within seconds. She threw the weapon down, grabbed a blanket, and darted out the window.

* * *

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that," Gadget said gently.

She smiled softly, "I'm just glad he's gone forever." Keelie stepped closer to Gadget, "you're a much better man than he'd ever be."

Maybe it was something about the moment, but Keelie really wanted to thank him for everything. She stood on her tiptoes and put her arms around his neck, capturing his mouth with hers.

Gadget's eyes widened, but soon he put his arms around her waist and returned the gesture.

Their eyes closed and they melted into each other.

 **Well, there you have it, the real question is, do you ship it? Also, I reall loved the idea about having Keelie talk or sing to the pups, but I couldn't fit it in without messing up the flow here. Maybe another chapter;)**


	29. Chapter 28

Jay, Finn, Lance, and Pierce were patrolling the perimeter of the village. Tempest had tagged along today. She was itching for adventure.

Finn and his cousins had grown to respect each other. Finn was in front, clearing the way.

As they came around the bend in the trail, a group of jackals were standing over something. "Hey!" Lance yelled.

The group quickly ran off. Finn's heart lurched into his throat as he ran over to wear they were. A body was on the ground.

A strangled cry escaped his throat as he realized who's it was. "Mother!" He cried.

Jay's eyes widened and he hurried after his brother.

Finn was shaking as he knelt beside her body. She'd been murdered. They'd killed her.

Pierce stepped forward. He pointed his nose up to the sky and let out a low, mournful, howl. Lance stepped up beside his brother and joined him. Jay and Tempest looked at each other, then their voices joined in.

Finn gently lowered Nia's body down and closed her eyes. Then he lifted his snout and let out a howl, long and soulful.

Soon, Taja and some others from the village arrived. They'd heard the howling.

As she spoke a few words, Finn picked up the scent of Nia's killers. He and Jay made eye contact. Jay nodded and they darted off into the underbrush. Pierce, Lance, and Tempest followed them.

Finn sniffed the air, closing his eyes and listening carefully. After a moment, he opened his eyes. "They went this way." He said heading deeper into the jungle.

"They're going to pay for this," Jay snarled. There was three jackals standing in a small clearing.

"I think they are lost," Pierce said. The five of them were hiding in the brush.

"Good." Finn's eyes glinted. "Leave their leader for me. Now, attack." With that they rushed out of the foliage, catching the other jackals off guard.

Finn shouted in rage as he engaged their leader in combat. He was going to pay for this. His mother had done nothing deserving of death.

Jay's teeth showed as he attacked one of the jackals. His golden eyes were full of fury. He bit down on flesh and grinned as he heard a yowl of pain. He moved quickly, and killed with his daggers. Pierce took out the other jackal.

"Why?" Finn asked, his hands around the other's throat, "why did you kill her?"

Their leader grinned, "the same reason anyone does anything. Money." He noticed Finn's confused look and pulled out a five hundred mobium, "this will give me a better life." He sighed, "look kid, someone wanted to start a war with your village, so they paid us mercenaries to start one. It's nothing personal," a sinister grin spread on his grisly teeth, "it's just business."

Without warning, Finn drew back his sword and plunged it into the other jackal, killing him instantly.

An eerie silence filled the area as Finn stood there, breathing hard. After a moment he turned to his companions, "there's nothing left for me here anymore. I'm going to leave. I want a better life, and you do too, I can see it in your face." Gold and blue eyes swept over the jackals. "I'm going to be the ultimate mercenary."

"We're with you Finn," Jay said, "you're our leader, and we'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

Lance, Pierce, and Tempest nodded in agreement. Finn almost smiled. "Ok then, take what you want off those two, I'll see what the leader had."

Money, jewelry, food, and anything valuable were taken and given to Finn. He was their leader now, so he got first pick.

While sifting through everything, Finn found a small business card. "What is it?" Jay asked while looking over Finn's shoulder.

"Our first destination." He turned the card. It read: "mercenaries wanted."

* * *

The new team trudged through the jungle. Jay's ear twitched as a bug hovered next to it. Tempest looked over at her mate. His face wasn't calm, and his eyes didn't hold that playful spark that she loved so much anymore. He was angry over the loss of his mother, and their pup.

Her hand rested on his shoulder in a reassuring gesture. Her eyes grew soft as she looked at his face. He'd helped her get through the first loss, and she'd help him get through the second. She didn't want him to be like Finn, hating this life and everyone in it.

"Jay?" She asked gently. He still didn't respond to her. His eyes were fixed straight ahead. "Jay?" Her hand rested under his chin and turned his face to her's, "look at me baby." Her voice was softer than it had been in a long time. "Don't let this bring you down."

A sharp breath was exhaled through his nose. "Tempest please," he tried to turn away, "you don't understand."

A stab of pain shot through her heart. How could he say something like that? She lost her pup, their pup. And that hurt her.

She swallowed thickly, "I do understand Jay. Loss always hurts." She closed her eyes and a few tears fell. "Please let me help." Her hand pulled him back to her, "I don't want you to be like Finn."

Jay's expression softened when he saw her face. His woman was so worried about him, and here he was being selfish.

"I'm sorry Tempest," he said while reaching up to wipe her tears away. "I just..." He couldn't finish the sentence as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

Tempest took his hand and led him behind the brush, away from the others, so he could cry. He hadn't allowed himself to with their son's death either.

As soon as they were out of sight he bawled. Gripping his shoulders he sank to his knees as the heavy sobs jerked out. Tempest knelt beside him and pulled him into her arms.

* * *

It took several days, but the small group reached the other side of the jungle. A town was there.

As they walked down the alleyways, Finn looked for the address on the card. Where was it? They needed to find a job.

Soon, they found the place. A small building hidden on the back corner of the alley. It looked abandoned.

Finn moved the blanket in the doorway and entered the main room. The other four jackals were right behind him.

A desk was against the back wall and a tiger was sitting behind it. His fingers laced together as he eyed the group. "Can I help you with something?" His rough voice growled.

Finn walked up to him and slammed the card on the table. "I think we can help you."

"Hmm," he rested his chin on his hands, "this is a serious business I'm running here jackal, not just anyone can handle these assignments."

Finn glared, "how do you think I got this card?" He dropped the leader's bag on the table, "we killed your men."

The tiger raised a brow. Then a sinister grin slid onto his muzzle, "well then, I have just the job for you."

* * *

 **Well, we're back with Finn and the others. We have the start of the jackal squad! Enjoy!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone! I'm so glad everyone has been enjoying this story as much as I am. Thank you so very much for your support! This chapter is a little short, but we'll see the jackal squad's first mission. As always, any ideas or constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

The five jackals made their way through the town. Their first assignment, take out a caravan traveling through. Any spoil they were allowed to keep if they so desired, except for the tiger's eye diamond. That was to be returned to the head boss.

Finn dropped down into the brush from a rooftop. Jay was right behind him. Tempest, Lance, and Pierce, took positions on the other side of the road.

They made their way to the outskirts of the city, so as not to attract attention.

It wasn't long until the caravan made its way over the hill. A cloud of dust billowed behind it as it made good time.

Finn grinned and the moonlight glinted off his teeth. "Jackal squad, move out."

The driver of the caravan hummed a small tune as they traveled along. He was thinking of all the riches he had, and the money he would soon make.

His wagon suddenly jerked to a stop. "You stupid animal," he muttered while getting down. A very undignified shriek escaped his mouth when he came face to face with a red blade.

Finn grinned at him, twisted delight dancing in his mismatched irises. "Well good evening. Sorry to trouble you, but you have something we want." The blade pressed against the bird's neck. "Jay," Finn ordered, "search the wagon."

"Right boss," he replied while jumping up into the cart. After a few minutes he came back, "it's not here." He said from the doorway.

Finn's eyes flashed and he grabbed the bird by the feathers, "where is it?" His voice had grown icy cold.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," his voice grew panicked as the blade pressed against his chest. His blue eyes closed as he prepared for death. The sound of metal clinked against Finn's blade from beneath the bird's scarf.

Finn smirked and ripped the fabric off the other. The diamond they were looking for rested around his neck. "Perfect," Finn whispered.

With a flick of his wrist, the diamond was removed and fell into the palm of his hand. "Did you really think you could trick us?" Finn growled.

"I-I..." The merchant stammered, trying to find his words. Some kind of excuse.

Finn pushed him down, "spare me the sob story." Then he turned to his squad, "alright, take what you want and let's get out of here."

"No!" Cried the bird.

Finn looked over shoulder, "excuse me?" His voice was cold, daring him to defy them.

He visibly deflated, "take whatever you like."

A grin formed on Finn's muzzle, "how very kind of you. And wise." The five jackals entered the wagon.

Jay sifted through some boxes. He tossed trinkets and knick knacks, they shattered when they hit the ground.

Bags were taken and filled with anything valuable. Also with food and money.

"Let's go," Finn said while slinging his bag over his shoulder. With that they bounded off into the night, leaving the merchant on the side of the road.

* * *

Finn placed the diamond on the table in front of the head boss. "Here it is, as promised."

The tiger picked it up, analyzing it with his green eyes. A smirk slid onto his muzzle and he tossed a bag of money on the table for them. "Well done. I'll keep in touch for your next assignment. You are dismissed."

With that, the five jackals left the room.

They kept traveling until they reached a hotel. They went inside. "We need a room for the night," Finn said, "how much?"

The male behind the desk looked at them with disdain, "not that you can afford it, but it's five hundred rings a night."

Finn did not break eye contact as he pulled a roll of mobiums out of his bag. He pulled one out of the roll, "I believe this will cover two nights." Then he put the roll back in his bag.

The concierge hastily apologized, and gave them a room key. Then the group of new mercenaries went upstairs.

* * *

The room was simple, and way overpriced, but to the jackals, it was amazing. Tempest hurried over to the bed and flopped down. "It's so soft," she gushed while rubbing the green blankets between her fingers.

Pierce was playing with the light switch, watching the lights turn on and off. This was a new concept to all of them.

Lance was in the bathroom. He turned the knob on the sink and watched the water run. "Fascinating," he muttered while sticking his finger in it.

Jay hopped on the bed beside his mate and rummaged through his bag. After a moment, he pulled out a snack. A bag of chips to be precise. His eyes widened with surprise and delight as he put one in his mouth. "You guys have to try these," he exclaimed while passing them out to everyone.

A ghost of a smile rested on Finn's face. His squad was happy, and that was good enough for him.


	31. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the latest chapter, things are going to get a bit more interesting. As for what the title used to be in answer to a reviewer, it was called Infinite Pain. But I found this story going in a different direction, and a different message than I originally intended. As always, please read and review!**

* * *

"Now what?" Lance asked as he ate his pancakes. The stack was so tall he couldn't even see Finn from across the table. Amber syrup rolled down the golden cakes and coated the sausages on the plate.

"We wait for our next assignment," Finn answered as he cut into the omelette on his plate.

"I still say we should find something to do Finn," Tempest said as she swallowed her food. "I don't like sitting idle."

"Can we not take another job from someone else?" Pierce asked after wiping his mouth, "we are not exclusively employed by him are we?"

"We're not," Finn answered. "We'll see if we can find more to do."

Jay had not said a word during this exchange, as he was too busy eating his cereal. Fruit loops to be precise. His tail wagged slightly as he shoveled in more of the sugary sludge.

Tempest looked over at her mate. Slight disgust showed on her face. "Can you please slow down a little bit Jay?" She asked.

He looked up from his bowl, mouth full and milk dripping down his chin. He hurriedly swallowed and gave her a sheepish grin when he saw her disapproving glare. "Sorry."

She just rolled her eyes and wiped his face with a napkin. A soft smile rested on her face as she did so. Then she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

Finn shook his head. It was hard to believe Jay was the oldest of their little group. He acted a bit like a pup sometimes.

The table fell silent. Save for the silverware scraping against the plates. The hotel breakfast area was empty besides them.

Finn stood up, "I'm going to see about another job. You guys finish eating." The other jackals nodded.

After he left, Lance looked over the group. "How do you guys feel about this?" He asked. "It's so different."

"I think it'll be good for us," Tempest said while adding juice to her glass. "I want to have a better life. So maybe we can have pups someday, after we get a good place." Her ears fell as she added the last sentence. Despite the fact that they knew it would probably never happen, Tempest didn't want to give up hope.

Jay looked at her sadly and took her hand in his. She smiled softly and gently kissed his lips.

Pierce sighed and placed his beret back on his head. "I just hope Finn knows what he is doing."

It wasn't long until Finn returned. "I've got another job for us," he said.

Jay hopped up from the table, "what is it?"

Finn waved his hand dismissively, "just another theft. Easy." A small glint of mischief sparkled in his eyes.

"Where is it?" Asked Pierce asked, "and from whom?"

Finn opened the curtain on a window, "there." He pointed at a mansion way up on the mountain, "we strike tonight." A grin rested on his muzzle.

* * *

"Can we stop for a break?" Jay whined, "my feet are killing me." He tried to catch his breath, the air was thinner and cooler than what they were used to. The squad was trekking up the mountain on their way to the mansion.

"Stop complaining Jay," Lance scolded, "the job has to be done tonight if we want to get paid."

Jay's ears fell and he growled irritably. Tempest smiled and rested her hand on his. She hummed softly and nipped at his ear. He bit back a yelp and heat rushed to his face. "Race you to the top," she said. Her voice grew soft and her words fell sweet. Before he could respond, she darted off.

He shook his head to clear the redness on his cheeks and ran after her.

Finn sighed and shook his head in amusement. The two of them still acted like pups sometimes. But it kept things interesting.

Jay tackled Tempest to the ground when they reached the top. His hands rested on the ground beside her head, and his knees on either side of her waist.

She smiled up at him with adoration in her golden eyes. He bent down and kissed her lips. Her arms draped around his neck and she returned the gesture.

"All right you two," Lance said with a smirk as the rest of the squad entered the area, "there'll be plenty of time for that later. Now, we have an assignment."

A blush rose to Jay's face as he stood and helped Tempest up.

Finn folded his arms across his chest. Even though he was the boss, and what he says goes, he let Lance be the voice of reason. It was easier that way. He pushed his long mane behind his shoulders and started towards the house, "come on. We've got work to do."

The five jackals were standing on the roof, looking in the skyline. A sapphire the size of your fist was locked in a glass case. Laser sensors surrounded the room.

"How do we get inside?" Tempest whispered.

Finn smirked, "Pierce, this is your department."

The beret wearing jackal grinned. He always moved with grace and finesse, so this was perfect for him. He pulled a small switchblade from his belt, and made a small hole in the windowpane. Then he stuck his claw in the hole to hold it steady while he carved a circle big enough to fit through. After removing the glass, he slipped through the hole.

The others followed him after he gave the all clear. Their eyes glowed softly in the dim light.

Tempest was the most acrobatic, so her job was to get through the sensors and turn them off. Without tripping the alarm. She did a few flips and tumbles. Soon enough, she was by the controls. With a quick motion, she turned off the alarm system.

The lights disappeared and Finn moved towards the cased sapphire. His clawed hands slowly removed the case. The blue stone rested on a white velvet pillow. He quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in his bag. "Let's go," he whispered.

As they were leaving, Jay tripped over a small decorative statue. It shattered and Jay hit the ground with a thud.

Alarms sounded and the lights took a red hue. "Jay!" Pierce growled while flicking him in the ear.

"Let's get out of here," Lance said while shoving the two jackals towards the exit. Guards came into the room.

All five jackals ran for the window. "They've got those weapons Finn!" Jay yelled as a couple bullets went past his head.

"Get moving then!" Finn yelled.

They slipped through the hole in the window, all the while gunshots rang in their ears.

As Pierce turned to put the glass back, they saw one of the guards had Lance pinned to the ground by his neck.

"You guys go ahead," said Finn, "I'm going to help Lance. Take the sapphire." He shoved his bag in Tempest's hands, then he jumped down to get Lance.

He punched the guard and sent him sprawling across the floor. "Let's get out of here!" He yelled over the gunfire. By now, guards had surrounded their exit point. Finn and Lance looked at each other and nodded. Then they ran for a window, crashing through it and tumbling to the ground below.

They rolled a little ways, then jumped to their feet and ran into the surrounding forest.

* * *

"You idiot!" Finn shouted as they reached the other jackals. Jay backed up as Finn advanced towards him.

His back hit a tree and he cowered submissively as Finn towered over him. Finn was seething. "You almost got us killed," he hissed.

"It was an accident," squeaked Jay as his ears fell against his head. Never before had he been afraid of his brother, but Finn was being very aggressive towards him.

"I don't care Jay," he snapped. "You need to get it together." His eyes flashed dangerously.

"I will Finn, I promise." His eyes watering with tears, his voice was barely a whisper.

"Good. And just so you don't forget..." A heart wrenching yelp sounded from Jay as he was struck across the face with the handle of Finn's sword. Finn's face showed no emotion as Jay fell to the ground from the impact.

Tempest gasped and ran over to her mate. She knelt on the ground beside him as he got up on his hands and knees, her hands resting on his shoulders.

Jay's vision was blurry and his head throbbed from the blow. No one dared to question it. Finn was the alpha, and what he said goes.


	32. Chapter 31

**This chapter we'll get back to Gadget, Keelie, and the pups. Enjoy!**

* * *

Keelie plopped down on the couch beside Gadget with a content sigh. A carton of lo mien noodles was in her hand. He looked up from his Chinese take out and smiled at her.

The jackal draped her arms around his neck and moved in for a sloppy kiss. She smiled against his lips as he pushed her back against the arm of the couch, being careful of her stomach.

The two canines had realized how much they cared about, and loved, one another, so they had married. Gadget had explained to her what it meant, and to her it was just the same as in her pack. Just more formal. Plus, she got a nice ring out of it.

Her pups were doing well, and had grown a lot. Sadness welled up in Keelie's eyes.

When Gadget pulled back, he could see the emotion plainly on her scarred face. "What's wrong Keelie?" He asked gently.

She sniffled, "it's nothing." Her paw wiped her nose, "I just wish I was having your pups."

His hand rested softly on her cheek. "It's ok. To me, you are. I'll love and care for them as if they were my own."

Keelie smiled through her tears and kissed him again. Their food was long forgotten, they were too busy with each other.

It wasn't long until Gaia entered the room. A soft smile rested on her face when she saw the two. She was happy for them. They both deserved happiness, especially Keelie.

* * *

Keelie hummed softly to herself as she put the new sheets on her boy's crib. Her tail swished to the music she had on as she smoothed the mattress to remove any lumps in the sheets. It was something she really loved to do, listen to music that is.

The pups moved around in her belly as she sang softly. Her lips curled up in a soft smile, "you like that boys? You like to hear mama sing?" They moved in response to her voice.

She laughed lightly and resumed her song. "Papa and I can't wait to meet you." She said gently after she finished singing.

A smile rested on her face. She couldn't wait to see them. Her babies. Her hands rested on her now large belly as she looked at the crib. They'd only gotten one so the pups could snuggle up together and keep warm. It would also strengthen their bond.

At that moment, pain shot through her stomach. Keelie gasped a bit. She was going to have the pups.

Gadget came in the room when he heard her call. He hurried to her side when he saw the pain on her face. "Are the pups coming?" He asked while supporting her weight on his arm.

She gave a tight nod and he led her downstairs to the car.

It wasn't long until they reached the hospital. Gadget had sent Gaia a quick text and she was going to meet them from work.

The doctor helped Keelie in the bed and got her comfortable. She could see the fear in the jackal's eyes. "It'll be just fine," she said with a reassuring smile, "you'll do great."

Gold eyes darted around the room. It felt odd not to be home for the birth. That's what all jackals did. But she needed help, and Gadget and Gaia didn't know how to.

"Ok now," the doctor said, "whenever you're ready."

Keelie nodded and began.

* * *

Finally, late that evening, all four pups were here. Keelie smiled breathlessly through her tears as they were bundled and placed in her arms. "Look Gadget," she whispered, "they're perfect."

The oldest one had a longer mane than the others, and he'd seemed to already be more dominant than his siblings, as he had pushed himself forward to get to eat first.

Keelie smiled as she ran her finger through the white fur on his head. His small hand grabbed her shirt as she fed the tiny pup.

Soft yips left the other three as they pushed to eat. Gadget picked the smallest one up and placed him next to his brother so he could eat too.

Keelie smiled at her babies, she loved them all so much. She nuzzled against them and switched them with the other two once they were done eating.

The biggest pup wailed in protest as he was placed in the back of the litter. Gadget chuckled and scooped him up, instantly silencing his cries. "What do you want to name them?" He asked his wife while the pup sucked on his finger.

"I want to name the eldest Ace. After Finn's father." She hoped Finn and her mother were still alive so they could meet them. She reached over and ruffled the boy's mane, which earned a squeal of annoyance. Keelie just laughed.

"That sounds perfect," Gadget said while gazing at the pup. Ace stared up at him with big gold eyes. He blinked slowly, just watching the wolf. "What about the other three?" Gadget asked, his eyes drifting back to the female jackal in the bed.

"Reagan, Kinnley, and Fortune." She replied, "that's what I want to name them."

Gadget leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm proud of you you know."

She smiled, "I know."

"Where are they?!" Gaia yelled with excitement, totally ruining the moment, as she ran in the room, "where are my nephews?" The doctor shushed her as she hurried over to see the pups. But Gaia ignored her. "How precious!" She gushed while scooping Fortune, the smallest, up in her arms.

She smoothed the short white fur on his head and softly kissed his cheek. He just looked up at her, gold eyes wide. His ears fell back as she talked to him. She was loud.

"Ok," Gaia said as his little eyes filled with tears, "go back to mama." The wolf set him down with his brothers once more. He sniffled a bit and curled up in a little ball, then went back to sleep.

Gadget shook his head. His sister definitely had personality.

* * *

Later the next day, Keelie got to take her boys home. They snuggled up together in the crib, Ace's tail wrapped around his brothers.

"Look Gadget," she said while resting her head on his shoulder, "he's protecting them."

The wolf smiled. He was glad that their bond was strong, but it was sad their instincts told them to be ever watchful for danger, even though they were less than twenty four hours old. Jackals were still very much in tune with their primal instincts because of their isolation from society.

Gadget put his arm around Keelie's waist and the two of them just watched their pups sleep.


	33. Chapter 32

**We're back with the jackal squad in this chapter! Things are going to get a bit more interesting. I just want to take a moment to say thank you so much for all the support for this story! We're over 5,000 page views and at 75 reviews! Thank you from the bottom of my heart dear readers! As always, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Jay stumbled through the brush as they trekked back down the mountain. He was still disoriented from the blow.

Tempest guided him around rocks and fallen branches. She was worried about him. A bruise was quickly forming on the side of his face. "Finn?" She asked hesitantly, "can we stop for a minute? I'm worried about Jay." She hoped he wouldn't be upset, Finn had been angry and more aggressive the past few days.

"No." He didn't stop or even slow down. "We have to get back tonight in order to get paid."

Tempest didn't know what to do. Finn was obviously not going to wait for them. She looked from Finn over to Jay. Her mate had collapsed on the ground. The squad didn't know it, but he had a concussion, and needed to rest. She felt tears forming and she wiped them away.

Pierce rested his hand on her shoulder, then moved over to Jay. The jackal picked up his cousin bridal style. Jay's head fell limply against Pierce's shoulder. Then Pierce followed Finn down the mountain.

* * *

When they got back to the town, Finn went to their employer, while the rest of them went back to the hotel.

Pierce set Jay down in the bed. The mohawked jackal groaned in pain. His back arched and he squeezed his eyes shut. Tempest hurried to get a cool cloth for his head.

Soft whines escaped Jay as she put the fabric on his forehead. She held his hand, "I'm right here baby." She whispered, "I'm right here."

The two males watched with worry as she raised his hand to her lips. Jay did act carelessly, but he didn't deserve this.

Jay mumbled something and Tempest leaned so she could hear. "Will you turn the lights off?" She asked Lance.

He nodded and went to turn off the switch. Then the group got comfortable, they were going to do all they could to help Jay.

* * *

When Finn returned, the room was still dark. He frowned slightly and looked around. Lance and Pierce's silhouettes were in the chairs by the window, they were asleep.

He turned around and jumped. Tempest's gold eyes were right in front of his face. They were glowing in the moonlight and narrowed into a glare.

Finn ran his hand through his long mane and let out a breath. "What do you want?" His voice was low, but still had a snap to it. He was mad that he let her startle him.

"This is your fault," she hissed.

He pushed past her, ignoring her accusation. Even though she was right.

"Don't you dare walk away from me," she said angrily following him. "Jay is hurt bad because of you. Don't you realize how much he's sacrificed for you? And then you go and treat him this way?"

"He has to learn to grow up Tempest," he growled. "He could've gotten us all killed. He almost got Lance dead. If your pup was still alive, what kind of father would he be?"

"Like you know anything about being a good father!" She yelled with rage, "Kylo's dead because of you!" She was so angry she didn't even notice the shock and hurt on Finn's face. "What would Bella say if she could see you now?"

Finn took a step back, his blue and gold eyes were wide with emotion. Then he narrowed them, "how dare you bring her up to me!" His voice was thick with pain and anger. He hit her across the face and she fell down. He couldn't even think straight he was so angry.

His sword was in his hand, so he moved to hit her with that. But before he could, someone knocked it out of his paw.

"L-Leave her a-alone," Jay slurred. "This whole thing was my fault, I-I'm s-sorry."

Finn just glared at him, then he jerked away, "you should be."

* * *

The months came and went. Despite the disagreement, the squad once again became close knit. No one questioned Finn, and no one brought up the past. He was their leader, and had earned their respect. So he had the right to swat them around a bit.

Jay still kept his childish attitude, but knew when and how to be serious. He'd recovered from the blow to his head, and brushed off the incident entirely. Finn was his brother, and he loved him. Despite the anger issues.

He just wished Finn would let things go. The jackal had been holding onto these things for so long. He was still mad at Butch, and he was long gone. But every time he brought it up Finn just pushed him away. Finn being angry at the world was going to be the death of him one day.

Over the seasons, the jackal squad had grown to be one of the most feared groups of mercenaries. And Finn liked it that way.

Currently, they were on an assignment, their most dangerous one yet. They were to kill the prince of Arabia. It would incite the war the leaders wanted. So tonight, they were sneaking into a party held in his honor.

"I can't believe I have to wear a dress," Tempest pouted while looking in the mirror. She turned a bit, looking herself over. A skin tight, royal blue, floor length gown, hugged her figure. It was strapless, and showed quite a bit of her back.

Jay's hands rested on her waist, "I think you look stunning," his voice lowered to a heavy whisper.

She shuddered a bit as his hot breath hit her neck. Usually she was the one to get under his skin, but she never complained when he returned the favor.

She turned to face him, "you think so?"

He rested his forehead against hers, "I know so."

A smile spread on her face as he began to kiss her. His fingers found the zipper on her back and she swatted him away, "no time for that, we have a mission tonight. Now go get dressed, otherwise I may find another escort for tonight." Her eyes held that teasing glint he loved so much.

He just grinned, and went to put on his suit.


	34. Chapter 33

**in this chapter we'll get to see some of Jay's protective side. I had fun with this one. Hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

"No one else had better dance with you in that," Jay growled lowly as he gripped his woman by the waist. They were standing in the ballroom at the prince's palace.

" you're so cute when you're jealous Jay," she breathed while turning to face him.

"Stop fooling around," Lance said while walking up, "we have a job to do." He folded his arms across his chest.

Tempest smiled and walked off with a wave of her fingers. Jay frowned and stalked off, grumbling under his breath. Lance just shook his head with a smile.

* * *

Jay was not happy. The prince they were after was flirting with his mate. His paw gripped the glass he was holding tightly. A few cracks appeared in the crystal.

When Tempest agreed to dance with him, the glass broke in his palm. He blinked a couple times. "I need another drink," he muttered to Pierce as he walked off to the bar.

The jackal in the beret rolled his eyes. Jay was getting all worked up over nothing. Sure the tiger prince was interested in Tempest, and she allowed it, but Jay was the one she was going home with tonight. She was just playing her cards to their advantage.

Finn leaned against a railing, looking down over the dance floor. He swirled the alcohol around in his glass, watching the red liquid slide against the walls of the crystal.

With a quick motion, he downed the second half in one swallow. After he set the glass down, he made eye contact with Tempest. She was dancing with the prince.

He motioned with his eyes for her to get him underneath him. She nodded.

Swallowing hard, Tempest grabbed the princes tie and pulled his face towards her's.

Jay about had a conniption when he saw them. Lance grabbed him by the tail, "don't get involved Jay, she knows what she's doing," he whispered.

Tempest flicked her tail under his chin, coaxing him to follow her. He did so eagerly.

The jackal tried to swallow the guilty feeling in her chest. Even though all she did was tease him, she felt only Jay deserved that. But this was the best way to carry out their assignment. She hoped Jay would understand.

As they stood under the balcony, Finn dropped down. He wielded his sword quickly, and efficiently. It was over before it began.

The leader took her hand, "let's get out of here."

She nodded and they went to find the others.

They group of five quickly left the city. They did not want to be anywhere nearby when an investigation took place.

* * *

"Jay?" Tempest asked as she held her skirt. It was hard walking through the sand in it.

He looked over to her, "what's up?" His voice was relaxed as he took her hand to help her down the dune.

"I'm sorry about everything with the prince." Her ears fell against her skull as she said so. "You are the only man for me." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "and I love you so much. You're my one and only."

Jay smiled and bent down to kiss her lips. She smiled against his mouth and closed her eyes. After they parted he leaned so that his lips brushed her ear, "as you are for me."

A shiver went up her spine and she melted in his hands. Soft kisses portrayed more than could be said with mere words.

Tempest slid her arms around his neck, and he put his around her waist. "Forgive me Jay?" She asked breathily between kisses.

He pulled back and grinned at her, his forehead resting against hers, "always."

* * *

Finn was stumbling through the sand. He was being chased. He gasped as he fell face down on the ground. Quickly, he got to his feet and kept running.

His blood pounded in his ears, and his breaths became ragged. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see Butch behind him.

Finn stopped when he reached the climbing rocks. His ears flattened. He didn't want to climb up, but he had to.

Gripping the stone, he scrambled up. A few small rocks came loose under his feet as he climbed.

He came to a sudden stop at the top. There was nowhere to go. He gasped as Butch reached him.

The other jackal's face was scarred and blood dripped from his neck.

Before Finn could react, Butch swiped across his blue eye with a sword. He yelped and drew back, clutching the wound. Blood dripped between his fingers and down his arm.

As he backed up the rocks he was standing on gave way. His heart leapt to his throat as he fell.

He felt like he'd been falling forever. But finally, he hit the surface of a body of water. A gasp left his throat as he took a breath before the water closed over his head.

Finn had never swam before. He didn't know how. After what felt like forever, he got his head above the surface.

He took in a deep breath, taking as much air as he could. As he was swept downstream, he grabbed hold of a rock.

His wet mane stuck to the side of his face as his numb fingers held on for dear life.

When he looked over at the shoreline, he saw Butch. He was holding Bella with her arms pinned behind her back. His heart leapt into his throat, he was dreaming. It couldn't be his Bella, she died having their pups.

That was when he saw Kylo. Kylo and his sisters. They were huddled around their mother's feet. Fat tears rolled down the girl's cheeks as Kylo held them to his sides.

"Finn!" Bella cried. Her white hair fell loose from its braid and the wind blew it around her face, which was soaked with tears.

His eyes widened when he heard her voice. "Bella!" He gasped out as he fought to stay out of the water.

"There's no way you can save them Finn," Butch taunted. "You're too weak and pathetic."

A fire of anger burned in Finn's chest. He was not weak. He threw himself into the water once more and swam.

He didn't know how, but he made it to land. But he was too late. Butch killed them. His mate. His babies.

Finn backed away, "no." He tripped, falling flat on his back. He couldn't stop himself from puking when he saw what he fell over. Jay's pup's, and his mother's, corpse.

Butch grabbed Finn by the mane. "You couldn't save them," he growled. "You couldn't even save my Keelie."

"No," Finn rasped, "she's home. She'll be safe there."

A harsh laugh escaped Butch's throat. "You really don't have a clue do you? What usually happens when a pack is taken over? All she is is someone to bear pups." Butch pulled a blade from his belt. "Like I said, you're weak."

"I-I'm not..."

Butch chuckled while shaking his head, "don't lie to me boy. You can't even save yourself." With that, he plunged the knife into Finn's chest, and everything went black.

* * *

A strangled gasp clawed its way from Finn's throat as he woke. He sat up, looking around the desert. His squad was still curled up together sleeping.

Jay's head was upside down, mouth was open, and he was snoring loudly. It would have been comical if he wasn't so freaked out by his dream.

Finn curled up against himself. He was only vaguely aware of the tears streaming down his face. He lost them. Bella, his pups, his mother, Jay's pup, and, he squeezed his eyes shut, Keelie.

Butch was right, he couldn't even save himself. He lay on his side, clutched his knees to his chest, and cried.


	35. Chapter 34

**In this chapter we'll get back to Keelie's family. We are getting close to the end of the story. As always, read and review!**

* * *

The next morning, Finn and his squad were continuing their journey. Finn was unusually quiet, even more so than usual.

The other jackals looked at each other. They were concerned for their leader.

It wasn't long until they reached a robotic base. "Where are we?" Jay asked.

Finn rolled his eyes, "this is Dr. Eggman's base. It will fetch us a hefty price. Jackal squad! Move out!"

They grinned and leapt into action.

* * *

"Keep up Reagan!" Ace yelled over his shoulder as they raced down the hill on their bicycles.

Fortune and Kinnley watched from the porch, eating Popsicles.

Reagan rammed his tire into the side of Ace's bike, "you keep up!" The two oldest boys loved adventure, and giving their mother a heart attack on a regular basis.

Their race quickly turned into a demolition derby.

Fortune and Kinnley kept eating their treats. Kinnley had grape, while Fortune's was cherry. After a few minutes, they swapped. Yes, for the two younger boys, that was the extent of their excitement. They were quiet, and laid back. Kinnley was the voice of reason, and generally kept the boys together. But Fortune was a little skittish.

The small family had moved to a house, as a two bedroom apartment soon became too small for them. Especially with a new baby.

Yes, Gadget had given Keelie another pup. A girl. Everyone doted on that toddler. Her brothers were especially fond of her.

"Kinnley!" Called the wolf jackal hybrid as she came out on the porch, "Fortune! Mama says it's almost time to eat!"

"Ok Aurora," replied Kinnley as he hopped up. The two Popsicles were gone by now, so he went to get his brothers.

"Ace! Reagan!" Kinnley called.

They were so engrossed in their game they did not hear him. Keelie came out on the porch just in time to see her two eldest boys crash into each other head on. She gasped and hurried over to them.

Ace was laughing as he brushed his long mane out of his eyes. Reagan glared at first, then joined in the laughter.

"Are you boys all right?" Keelie asked as she reached them.

"We're fine mama," said Reagan as their laughter died down.

She ruffled Ace's tangled mane and shook her head, "put your bikes away and come inside. We'll have just enough time to do something with this mess before papa gets back."

* * *

Ace huffed. He hated when she brushed his hair. But he didn't want her to cut it short like his brothers'.

After they went inside Keelie made him sit in a wooden chair. She got a brush and ran it through his long white mane. He bit back a yelp as she pulled a tangle. "Mama that hurts," he protested.

"If you took care of it it wouldn't be so bad," she scolded lightly. "Or if you would let me cut it."

Ace hopped up from the chair, "I've got an idea." He ran to his room and came back with a picture of a punk rocker cut from a magazine. "Cut my hair like this."

Keelie took it and looked at the paper. A fox with long hair that was shaved on one side was on it. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. That was how her papa wore his hair, save for the design cut in the side.

Ace tugged her arm, "can you do it? Please? I'll look so cool. And can you do the lightning bolt too?"

She blinked the tears away, "if that's what you want baby. But only if you promise to take care of your hair from now on." She pointed the brush at him as she did so.

He jumped up and down slightly, "I promise mama, I promise."

She grinned and patted the seat, "get up here then." Then she went to get the clippers.

* * *

It was quiet when Gadget entered the living room. Which was unusual. The boys were always causing trouble. But it kept life interesting.

His ear twitched as he closed the front door. He heard someone giggle. A smile formed on his muzzle as he was tackled in a hug.

"Papa!" Aurora squealed. She dangled from his arm. "You're home!"

He laughed and gave her a quick hug. The four boys came running in the room. "Papa's back!" Kinnley exclaimed.

After hugs and greetings, the family sat down to eat.

"Slow down a bit Ace," Keelie said while helping Fortune cut his chicken. "Save some for everyone else."

"They just need to eat faster," he shrugged while chewing.

"None of that," Gadget said sternly with a disapproving glare. Ace slunk down in his seat slightly. He knew better than to challenge his papa, he was alpha. His ears pinned in submission.

Gadget sighed. The ranking order was so deep in their blood, and he hated it. He wanted them to have a normal life, so he tried to squash that tendency.

"It's ok Ace," Keelie said gently. She was trying to fight their old way of life too. This was so much better. She was so much happier.

Ace sat up and continued his food. He leaned over his plate, as if someone would try to take it from him.

Gadget decided to change the subject. He noticed Ace's mane. "You let mama cut your hair," he remarked.

Ace grinned, "do you like it papa?"

"Looks good buddy," he ruffled the top of his head.

* * *

"Oh Gadget," Keelie sighed while sitting on the side of the bed, "I'm worried about Ace. He reminds me so much of my papa. And I don't want him to be like that. A bully. That's what got him killed you know."

"I know you don't honey," Gadget said kissing her forehead. "I don't either."

It was then that they heard a scream. Keelie's ears pricked, "that's Reagan," she gasped. The two of them hurried to the boys' room.

Once they got there, Ace was fighting with Reagan. His hands were around Reagan's neck. Reagan had hold of Ace's long mane. Kinnley was trying to break them up, and Fortune was hiding under his blanket.

Gadget pulled Ace off his brother. "Let go of me!" Ace screamed, "let go!" Gadget just let him scream while Keelie checked on Reagan. A few bruises were on his face and neck.

"Are you ok sweetie?" She asked while holding him close to her chest and smoothing his short hair.

"I'm fine mama," he rasped. Kinnley went to get some water for his older brother.

Gadget still held Ace by the scruff of his neck as he struggled. "Let me go!" He wailed, "let go of me you stupid old man!"

"That's enough!" Keelie snapped. She turned to look at her oldest son. His gold eyes glowed with anger and the intent to injure.

In that moment, she was reminded of his father. How brutal and heartless he was. There was no way she was going to let him become like his father.

She went over and knelt down to his level, "Ace. Sweetie." He avoided eye contact with her. "Talk to me. What's wrong?" Her hand went under his chin and gently guided his eyes to meet hers.

He sniffed a bit, "I don't want to go back to school tomorrow."

"What does that have to do with Reagan?" Her voice stayed calm and soothing.

"He said the reason I don't want to go is because I'm dumb." Ace wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand, "because everyone else in my class can read. And I can't."

"You just need more practice, that's all." She rubbed his shoulders. He just hung his head. "Listen sweetheart, I know what Reagan said hurt you, but violence is not the answer. Violence hurts people, and drives families apart. Believe me I know that personally.

Ace's eyes drifted over her scars and lingered on her ear. "Was it family that did that to your ear?" He asked quietly.

Keelie and Gadget looked at each other. "Sweetie," Keelie said, "that's something we'll talk about when you're older. Just know that it was someone who should've cared for and loved me." Her hands rested on his upper arms.

"I-Is that all they did to you?" Ace asked with wide eyes.

Keelie felt tears brim her eyes. She didn't really want to have this conversation now. But her boys needed to know. She pulled the collar of her shirt so they could see the bites and scars there.

Fortune grabbed her arm. His gold eyes were wide with worry.

"It's nothing for you to worry about baby," she said while patting his head. A soft kiss was placed on his cheek, "come on boys, let's get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."


	36. Chapter 35

**Well everyone, this is the second to last chapter, I hope you all have enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I just want to take a moment to thank everyone for the nice reviews. Honestly, I didn't think of how it might not make the most sense for Finn to react to his mother's death by becoming a mercenary himself, kinda wish I'd delved into his thoughts a little more. That may happen in the future;) as for Keelie and Gadget's age difference, I've been trying to base them off of canines in the real world, age doesn't matter to them, so I didn't incorporate it into this world. I do have plans for an epilogue so stay tuned. Gaia isn't living with Gadget and Keelie anymore. And as for Finn meeting Keelie's family, we'll just have to wait and see.**

* * *

"I still say this was a dumb idea boss," Jay said with a frown. He folded his arms across his chest.

"That's why you're not in charge," Finn replied with a scoff. Even though he hated to admit it, Jay was right. Agreeing to work for Dr. Eggman probably wasn't the smartest decision, but he just had to get his hands on that stone. The small taste of destruction he'd gotten just from holding it wasn't enough for him. With its power, everyone would pay.

Currently, they were guarding some bases in the jungle casino for the doctor, which wasn't very exciting.

Lance and Pierce sat cross legged on the ground. They were playing a card game. Tempest was watching them.

As dusk fell, they heard an explosion. Jay jumped to his feet, "finally, some action!"

The communicator the doctor had given Finn beeped. He answered it.

"Jackal squad," said the doctor, "Shadow is infiltrating the base. Stop him!"

"Let's go!" Jay exclaimed as he darted forward.

Finn grabbed his arm, "no. I'll go. The rest of you stay here." Before anyone could protest, Finn ran off.

Tempest shook her head. "I swear. Finn is going to get himself hurt one of these days."

As she turned back towards her place, she came eye to eye with a black hedgehog. His red eyes held no emotion, and he quickly struck her down. The rest of the squad soon followed.

* * *

"No," Finn gasped while staring at the communicator. His squad wasn't answering. They were gone. His family. He looked down at his hands. He was shaking. "No, I'm not afraid. I'm. Not. Weak!" He shouted out into the air. This hedgehog, this Shadow, would pay dearly for this.

The jackal boss raised the communicator to his mouth, "doctor, tell me more about this experiment of yours, I want in."

"Shadow, "Rouge's voice came through his watch, "we've got a situation."

He was skating through the dense jungle. The last few robots were following him. "Not now Rouge," he snapped.

"No. Get yourself over here." Her bossy tone slipped out. "Those jackals are hurt, and we're going to help them."

Before he could protest, she hung up. He rolled his red eyes and headed back to the place.

* * *

Jay groaned as he opened his eyes. He was in a bedroom. As his eyes adjusted, he saw the black and red hedgehog sitting in a chair in the corner.

He sat up with a gasp, "where's Tempest?" The hedgehog came over to him as he scrambled out of the bed. "You stay away from me!" He growled, fur bristling.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Shadow tried to calm him down. He still wasn't good at social interaction, but he was trying.

"No!" Jay cried as he backed into a corner, "you're lying! What have you done to her?"

Shadow moved closer to the jackal, but all that did was frighten him more.

Rouge came in the room to see Shadow standing over the jackal cowering on the floor. She pushed him out of the way, "you're not helping." Then the bat knelt down, "hey. It's ok. You're safe now."

"What about my mate?" Asked Jay with anger in his eyes, "what have you done with her?"

"She's resting," said Rouge. "She's going to be all right."

He visibly relaxed, "I need to see her."

Rouge gave him a small smile, "follow me."

When they reached the other bedroom Jay hurried over to Tempest. She was sleeping. He gently ran his hand through her hair, mumbling soothing words.

After a moment, she slowly opened her eyes, "Jay?" She asked.

"I'm here baby," he whispered.

She threw her arms around him in a hug. "I was so worried," she said through the tears, "I thought you were dead."

He hugged back, "no. I'm fine love. I was worried about you." He placed a soft kiss on the side of her head.

The two of them didn't say anything more, they just held each other.

* * *

Ace ran in the house, slamming the door behind him. He heard his mother call his name, but he ignored her.

He ran upstairs to his room, slammed the door, tossed his backpack across the room, and threw himself in his bed.

The jackal clutched his pillow to his chest and sobbed. Why were the kids at his school so mean?

The door opened a crack, "Ace?" Aurora asked quietly, "are you ok?"

"No." He sniffled.

She padded across the room over to his bed. Then she lifted the blanket and looked at him.

He wiped the tears from his face and looked at her golden eyes. She was concerned about her big brother. The red furred jackal climbed up in the bed with him. She didn't say anything, but hugged him.

Ace's eyes widened, then he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry they're mean to you Ace," she said sadly, "they just don't know how cool you are."

"Thanks Aurora."

* * *

"Come on Ace," Reagan yelled, "hurry up!"

"Can we race to the park mama?" He asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. The whole family was going.

Keelie smiled, "sure. Have fun. We'll catch up." They grinned and ran ahead.

Fortune turned to Gadget and reached up to him, wanting to be picked up. The youngest pup still didn't talk, despite being six years old. His parents had taken him to a few specialists, but they didn't know why he didn't speak. He just seemed to have no desire to.

Gadget smiled and scooped him up, placing him on his shoulders. Then the family headed for the park, not knowing that trouble was brewing.


	37. Chapter 36

It didn't take long for Jay, Lance, Pierce, and Tempest to recover from their injuries. Finn was missing still, and his squad was worried about him.

Despite the rocky start, Jay and Shadow had become friends. Rouge was still trying to fathom that. Their personalities were so different, yet they got along well. Currently, the two of them were out looking for Finn.

The four jackals had been staying with Rouge and Shadow, and had settled into their new life. It was so different, but enjoyable.

Tempest walked into her and Jay's room, drying her hair with a towel. She flopped down on the bed with a sigh. This life was better than being a mercenary. Her and Jay had been talking about getting their own place, then maybe they could have the pups they'd always wanted.

Rouge appeared in the doorway, "hey girl."

Tempest sat up, "hey." Rouge was wearing her work jumpsuit, as she had just got home from a mission. "Do you like your job Rouge?" Tempest asked all of a sudden.

"Oh yeah, I love it." The bat grinned and her white fangs gleamed. "Why do you ask?"

Tempest pulled her knees to her lap, "I just was thinking about getting one myself."

"Why?"

"Jay and I want to get our own place."

Rouge put her hands on her hips, "honey, you know you and your family are welcome to stay as long as you want."

"I know Rouge, and I'm very grateful for that. It's just..." She trailed off rubbing her upper arm. A few tears brimmed her eyes, "Jay and I want to have pups. It's what we've wanted ever since we got together." She sniffled. "We just haven't been able to."

Rouge sat on the bed and put her arm around the jackal's shoulders, "I'm sorry to hear that Tempest." Tempest nodded while sniffling and wiping her eyes. "You should try to relax, stress makes it harder you know."

"I know."

Rouge patted her arm, "why don't you get dressed, I know what'll cheer you up. I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

"Shopping always cheers me up," Rouge said with a grin. She got out of her white Mercedes, and drug Tempest into the mall.

Tempest looked around the building. Everything here looked expensive. "We're not bargain hunting today girl," grinned Rouge. "I've worked hard this week so we're going to spend that money honey."

After they finished shopping, the two of them were sitting in the food court. Tempest stabbed her food with a fork and put the sesame chicken in her mouth.

"So," Rouge asked after taking a bite of her sandwich, "how'd you like the mall?"

"I had fun," Tempest said with a smile. "Thank you for buying this necklace for me." Her hand played with the diamond pendant.

"No problem," grinned the bat with a flick of her wrist, "after all, diamonds are a girl's best friend." The mall light glinted off the rings on her fingers.

Tempest laughed and raised her drink to her lips.

Just then, a small explosion sounded, breaking a hole in the wall. Some people started screaming and running for the exit.

Rouge and Tempest got to their feet and went to go see what was happening.

* * *

"Stop!" A woman's voice cried.

Tempest whirled around, that voice sounded so familiar. Her gold eyes stopped on a jackal. She gasped, "that's Keelie!" She ran over towards her, Rouge on her heels.

"My baby," Keelie cried, "he has my baby!" A male jackal wearing a mask was holding Aurora by the scruff of the neck.

"Mama! Papa!" The pup wailed as tears rolled down her face. She squirmed in his grip.

Keelie didn't know what to do. This male was floating in the air and the red gem embedded in his chest was glowing. She couldn't reach them. A few tears brimmed her eyes. Her boys and Gadget were there too.

Reagan clenched his fists, he had to help his baby sister. He ran towards them.

"Reagan!" Keelie gasped. Gadget grabbed her arm as she tried to follow him.

It was a good thing he did. The masked jackal shot a beam of energy from his palm, and hit Reagan with it. Then he threw Aurora down on the ground. She screamed until she hit. "Do not cross me," he growled.

After he left Keelie ran over to her pups. "No," she gasped, "Reagan, Aurora." She pulled them to her chest as she knelt to the ground. "My babies," she sniffled, "my babies." Neither of them had survived.

Keelie smoothed their manes from their faces with a shaky hand. Tears blurred her vision and her lower lip trembled.

She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. Looking up, her gold eyes met Tempest's. "T-Tempest?" She asked shakily.

"Keelie," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Keelie embraced her in a hug and started sobbing.

* * *

A few hours later, Keelie, Gadget, and their pups, were seated on Rouge's couch. The bat came over to Keelie and gave her a mug with some tea in it. "Here you go honey."

"Thank you," Keelie sniffled.

"Do you boys want a drink?" Rouge asked the three young pups. "I have juice, cola, and tea."

"No thank you ma'am," said Kinnley. He was sitting with his hands folded in his lap. Ace was staring at the rug on the floor, while Fortune was in Gadget's lap. He sniffled as Gadget smoothed his short mane.

Shadow and Jay came in through the front door. Keelie got to her feet when she saw her big brother. "Jay," she said hurrying over to him and embracing him in a hug.

He returned it. He'd missed his little sister.

"Rouge told us what happened," Shadow remarked. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

Keelie nodded with a sniffle.

"We'll find who is responsible," Shadow said, "and make them pay." She gave him a small smile.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, Sonic walked in. "Shads did you get over to see what happened at the mall? Someone murdered a couple kids." He stopped when he saw the jackal family. "Oh." It took a few seconds for Sonic to make the connection, this was the family.

He cleared his throat and grinned sheepishly at Shadow's glare. "Well, Eggman took credit for it. Said that jackal was his new living weapon."

Shadow scoffed and rolled his red eyes. He often tired of Eggman's gloating.

"He said on the news it was an act of war." Sonic added.

"Then count me in," Keelie said with determination on her face. "He's made this one personal." Gold eyes sparked with anger and she clenched her fists. "Whoever that jackal is, he's going down."

 **End?**

* * *

 **Well everyone, we've finally reached the end. It's been quite an exciting ride, and I hope you enjoyed it. I do have an epilogue, which will be out next week so look for that. Also, I have a sequel planned for post Sonic Forces, if anyone is interested. Let me know if you are, and let me know what you'd like to see happen in the sequel, I'll try and incorporate your suggestions. I'd like to know who your favorite character was too:)**


	38. Epilogue

"No!" Infinite cried, "I don't want to see it." He gasped. The ruby showed him his life, even some that he didn't know about. Everything he did after the gem was embedded in his chest.

He couldn't have murdered Keelie's children. There was no way. Could he? After he fused with the ruby he'd blacked out. He didn't know what he did. But now the ruby showed him. All the murder, all the suffering. And he'd caused it.

Keelie surely hated him now. Even if she didn't know it was him, she still hated Infinite. And as a matter of fact, he hated Infinite too.

Infinite had taken so much from him, his family, his life, his dignity.

As he floated through null space, his life played like a movie. He kept seeing it. "Stop, please stop." He covered his ears as he heard Kylo's death, Jay's pup's, his mother's, his father's, Bella's, and Keelie's children.

The ruby was supposed to be his friend, his helper. But all it did was hurt him.

A burning pain shot through him as the ruby was torn from his chest. He cried out as his world was distorted and he was drug out of null space.

When he opened his eyes his vision was blurred, and he could only see blobs of color because of the tears rolling down his face.

"You worthless, pathetic jackal!" Eggman shouted. He was holding him up by the fur of his neck. Infinite's teeth knocked together as he was shook back and forth. "You've failed me. And I have no use for you any longer."

Infinite was thrown on the ground roughly. He blinked wearily. The phantom ruby was in the doctor's gloved hand. It was covered in blood.

After Eggman left he rolled over on his back. He drew deep and shaky breaths. He deserved this. He would just lay here and bleed out. After all, he'd learned what it truly means, to suffer.

* * *

 **Final word count: 43,373 (excluding author notes)**

 **time spent writing: 42 hours**

 **We've reached the end of this story. As for Infinite, he became a slave to the Phantom Ruby, not knowing what his life had become, until it was ripped away from him. Thanks so much everyone! It means a lot! As for the sequel, it takes place after Sonic Forces, so the storyline in the game is what happens in between. Some scenes in the war may be told in flashback sequences in the sequel. Not sure if I'll get any of the sequel up before next month, the rest of November is pretty full for me. Hope you all enjoyed reading this little idea:)**


End file.
